Mi ex
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: ¿Que tan malo puede ser vivir con tu ex un par de semanas? baaah... una tonteria, despues de todo, Inuyasha ama a otra mujer o eso quiere creer, ¿verdad Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

_Era una idea, lo escribi y esto salio. La verdad que esta bueno escribirlo, espero que les guste mi nueva historia y por cierto, creo que hay una pelicula que se llama _**viviendo con mi ex **_o algo asi, pero ni la vi, asi que no creo que la historia esa trate igual a la mia, o eso creo... como sea, esta historia es salida de mi cabeza, ¿ok? bueno ya, las dejo leer y espero que les guste...  
__  
si les gusta, dejen un revienw y comentenlo, por que aun esta a prueba de ser seguido :)_

Inuyasha y sus amigos no me pertenece y si me pertenecieran creo que no estaria aqui escribiendo historias sobre ellos. Ya lean.

**Mi ex**

**Sumary: **¿Que tan malo puede ser vivir algunas semanas con tu ex? baaah... una tonteria, despues de todo, Inuyasha ama a otra persona o eso cree pensar... ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

**Cáp. 1: Traidor…**

– Me voy a estudiar a Estados Unidos

¡Bloc!

Se quedo sin aire y su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente, con bombeos cortos y dolorosos. Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas y su mente se negaba a lo que acababa de escuchar. El se iba a ir, se iba a alejar de ella por sus malditos estudios. Bajo la mirada por unos momentos, mientras que tragaba con fuerza y con uno de sus dedos secaba la lágrima que había caído sin su permiso por su mejilla.

– No quiero irme, en verdad que no…

No quería mirarlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo. El la estaba dejando por años, años en los cuales no sabia si el volvería por ella. Aspiro profundamente, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su garganta al hacerlo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y luego de largar el aire, levanto su mirada llena de lágrimas.

– Si no quieres irte, entonces… ¿Por qué te iras? –logro articular con pesar.

El la observo unos momentos, con sus hermosos ojos verdes tristes y sonrió melancólico, mientras que estiraba uno de sus brazos para tocar con sus manos la mejilla sonrojada de ella, quien al sentir su calida mano sobre su piel cerro sus ojos y poso su mano sobre la de el.

– Juro que cuando termine los estudios volveré por ti –prometió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella sonrió como si fuera una locura, ella no podía esperarlo a el por siempre. El estaba contando los años como si fueran horas, días o semanas. Pero la verdad era otra. No aguantaría tanto tiempo sin el ni tampoco sabia si aguantaría esperarlo tantos años.

– Cariño –la llamo el, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse mas a ella –No te pongas triste –pidió.

Y entonces ella dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

– No quiero que sufras –seco sus lagrimas y levanto su mentón, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, pero ella desvió su mirada –Cariño… -la llamo suavemente.

– Déjame –susurro ella apenas. El suspiro y tomo ambas mejillas con sus manos –Déjame Kouga… -pidió tratando de alejarse de el.

– En verdad no quiero irme, pero…

Y entonces ello lo encaro.

– No quieres pero te iras –replico levantando su tono de voz.

Varias personas que se encontraban allí cenando, en ese restaurante se habían girado a mirar a la pareja.

– Kagome, mi amor… -se había levantado completamente y se acerco a ella, rodeando la mesa y arrodillándose aun costado –Me ofrecieron una beca, la de estudiar en la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos. No quiero, pero debo aprovecharla… -le susurro tomando su mano, ella en cambio no lo miro –Se que será difícil, pero lo superaremos, por que te amo –finalizo plantándole un beso en sus nudillos.

Kagome lo miro con sus ojos humedecidos y sus labios secos. Sabia que seria un gran desafió para ella estar sin el, por que Kouga era su vida, su razón de vivir y que un día para otro se fuera no era algo que superaría fácilmente. Quizás, pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, ir de compras o algo por el estilo la distraería, por algunas horas y luego, bueno, ya pensaría que haría.

Dejo que el le secara las lagrimas y le sonrió con ternura. El se levanto y la beso con amor, ¡extrañaría sus dulces besos! Pero luego, cuando el volviera… lo tendría para siempre con ella.

– Te amo –susurraron ambos en un insomnio, sintiendo ambos corazones latir a la misma velocidad que el otro.

Y entones ambos volvieron a sus respectivos departamentos. Kouga se iba a arreglar algunas cosas y volvería por ella, para pasar la noche con Kagome, ya que al otro día se iría en el primer vuelo que salía para Estados Unidos. Tenia que aprender a aceptar la decisión de Kouga de irse, ya que no tenía otra opción como para retenerlo.

Suspiro girándose sobre su cama, quedando con la mirada hacia el gran ventanal que tenia en su habitación, la cual tenia vista a la gran cuidad de Tokio. Sonrió levemente recordando el día que había echo el amor con el por primera vez, el se había molestado, al darse cuenta de que Kagome no era virgen y que otro ya la había tenido.

Se levanto de repente al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Prendió la luz de su velador y fue rápidamente a la sala, para encontrarse con Kouga.

– Sabes amor, estaba pensando que…

Pero cayo de repente, y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura.

– ¿Ko-kouga? –tartamudeo asustada.

Delante de ella, en su sala se encontraban dos hombres vestidos con vestimentas sueltas, sus ojos eran tapados por una capucha negra y solamente se podía ver a través de la oscuridad sus sonrisas de pervertidos, al ver a Kagome en una minifalda pequeña negra y unos tirantes rosas.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –balbuceo apenas.

– Amigos de Kouga –respondió rápidamente uno. El mas alto y un poco gordo. Paso saliva duramente por su garganta, ya que se había secado y llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho, donde sintió su corazón latir desbocado.

– ¿Y… y don-donde esta… esta el? –pregunto nerviosamente, su frente se había perlado de sudor y sus ojos parecían saltones del miedo.

– Aquí amor –contesto apareciendo el por la puerta. Kagome suspiro aliviada. El se acerco a ella y le planto un beso -¿Qué haces aun despierta? –le pregunto.

Ella sonrió un poco mas calmada.

– Estaba esperándote –contesto –Tu me habías dicho que vendrías a pasar la noche conmigo –agrego en un murmullo apenada. El sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

– Si, eso es lo que eh dicho que haría –coincidió poniéndose aun lado de ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, quedando con la mirada ambos chicos que se encontraban allí observando la escena con una sonrisa picara –Pero tengo otros planes, cariño…

Ella lo miro desilusionada y triste.

– ¿Te iras con ellos? –le pregunto con un suspiro.

– Deberías ir a dormir, mi amor, es tarde… -le decía mientras la conducía hacia la habitación. Ella frunció el ceño extrañada y giro su rostro sobre su hombro para ver a ambos hombres, quienes estaban llevándose su…

Rápidamente miro a Kouga.

– Kouga, ellos están llevándose mis cosas –exclamo asustada, girándose para golpearlos o algo, en cambio el, no la dejo y la tomo fuertemente del brazo –Kouga, que…

El acaricio su mejilla.

– Lo siento cariño, pero en Estados Unidos necesito algunas cosas –le explico. Ella arrugo su frente.

– ¿Qué tratas de…

– Recuerda que te amo –le murmuro poniendo su mano en su nuca, ella abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero este no la dejo replicar, por que le había dado un leve pero fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo así que ella cerrara sus ojos y cayera desmayada sobre sus brazos –Volveré por ti, amor…

O.o

Golpeo su frente contra la pared mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas bajaran por su mejilla, no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de bronca, de frustración y de odio hacia ella misma. Fue tan tonta, tan incrédula… nunca debió dejarle la llave a Kouga, nunca debió…

Se giro a mirar nuevamente su departamento, ahora vació. Se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras que miraba una y otra vez su departamento blanco, sin nada. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, hasta su cama y libros se había llevado el muy maldito. La había dejado desmayada, tirada en el suelo como una basura.

Confió en el ciegamente, lo amo como tonta. ¿Y el como se lo agradeció? Dándole amor falso, sin sentimientos. Le dio besos con amor y ternura falsa. Se entrego a el, confiadamente ¿y el? Rió irónica, lo odiaba, su amor hacia el se había esfumado…

– Idiota –se reprocho dejándose caer completamente al suelo alfombrado.

O.o

Suspiro pesadamente dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el respaldo de su sillón negro. Había estado toda la noche trabajando sin descanso, estuvo firmando papeles, planeando reuniones y esperando la maldita llamada de su hermano que vivía fuera del país. Gruño cerrando los ojos. Ya casi estaba por amanecer y el teléfono no sonaba. No era importante el, si no que su padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba noticias suyas.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse de par en par y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al verla entrar con un vestido negro, tan hermosa como siempre. La mujer llego hasta el, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Esta se sentó sobre su regazo y paso ambos brazos por su cuello, y dejo que sus labios simplemente se rozaran.

– ¿Cómo estas, amor? –le pregunto pasando la lengua sobre sus labios. El sonrió aun más y llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de esta, donde comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

– Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor –respondió acariciando la nuca de la mujer, quien largo un suspiro pesado y se acomodo mejor entre sus brazos -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –le pregunto en un murmullo, mientras trataba de besar a la mujer, quien con una sonrisa juguetona se alejaba de el.

– Esta Yaken abajo

– ¿Y que hacías a estas horas por la calle?

– Ahí Inu –suspiro dándole un corto beso –Haces muchas preguntas –le reprocho.

Entonces el no dijo mas, la tomo del mentón y la beso lentamente, siendo correspondida al instante por la mujer, quien se aferro mas a el y profundizo el beso, rozando su lengua con la suya, aumentando lentamente las caricias y los suspiros por parte de ambos.

– Inuyasha…

El abrió sus ojos de repente al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, pero aun así no dejo de besarla…

_Inuyasha_

La mujer se separo de el respirando entre cortado y luego de regalarle una sonrisa volvió a besarlo de la misma forma que antes, pero esta vez, el tardaba en seguirle el ritmo ya que había quedado pensativo, ya que la única que lo llamaba de esa forma era…

– Kagome –murmuro entre el beso. La mujer dejo de besarlo y lo miro extrañada.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –le pregunto de mala gana, levantándose de su regazo, Inuyasha trago saliva con dificultad.

– Yo…

O.o

– ¡Sango! –sollozaba mientras se aferraba mas a su amiga, quien simplemente le acariciaba el cabello -¡Me dejo sin nada!

Su amiga simplemente suspiro. Desde un principio le había dicho que ese muchacho no era confiable, se lo dijo una vez, luego otra vez y otra vez, pero ella no… lo amaba y confiaba tontamente en el y ahora, le había robado.

– Te dije que el no me daba buena espina –le recordó. Kagome asintió con su cara hundida en su cuello –También te dije, que…

– ¡Ya, Sango! –Exclamo levantando su rostro todo húmedo y sus ojos rojos –No me estas ayudando…

Sango rolo los ojos y abrazo a su amiga. Esta bien, debía dejar un poco el optimismo y debía comprender a su amiga. Estar enamorada es quedarte ciega y hacer estupideces. Es una buena definición con lo que le acababa de pasar, Kouga la enamoro al cierto punto de que Kagome le diera una llave a el de su departamento, le contara que tenía una caja fuerte, y le dijera su contraseña de su…

– La tarjeta… -murmuro separándose de su amiga y revisara su bolsillo, donde tenia su billetera. La tomo y la abrió, no tenia ni dinero ni… las tarjetas de crédito. Solamente estaban la foto de ella con el en miniatura y un corazón de madera que el le había regalado.

¡Bingo! Le había sacado también la plata que tenia en el banco.

– Digámoslo de este modo –comenzó Sango frunciendo los labios ante la mirada llorosa de su amiga –Tu tuviste la culpa de que el te haya robado todo –apunto.

– En parte –coincidió.

– En todo –corrigió –Apenas llevaban tres años juntos tu le diste tu contraseña de la tarjeta…

– Sango, tres años es mucho tiempo –señalo –Es obvio que confiaría en el…

– Bueno, pero…

– ¿Sabes que?, en ves de andar deduciendo quien tuvo la culpa de la confianza, por que no pensamos en donde viviré desde hoy…

– ¿Conmigo? –respondió irónica. Kagome negó –Cierto, cierto… -recordó pegándose un golpecito en la cabeza –No quieres vivir en la casa donde ahí recién casados…

– ¿Otro lugar? Bueno, esta la de mis padres, pero me da resaca del solo mencionar "vivir con ellos" por que no mejor me consigo otro departamento…

– Para eso quédate con el tuyo –apunto.

– Cierto, consigo otro pero me lo dan en las mismas condiciones, _vació_ –recordó.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras pensaban otro lugar. Kagome podía denunciar a Kouga por robo, pero no tenia el valor, por que amaba a Kouga a pesar de lo que le hizo y no podía, mejor dicho, no tenia corazón para hacerle eso, no quería verlo preso por su culpa…

Su culpa no era pero…

– Inuyasha…

Kagome miro desconcertada a Sango, quien la miro como diciendo _otra no hay. _Kagome arrugo su frente.

– ¿Eh?

– Inuyasha –repitió –Digo, puedes ir a vivir con el… -opino frunciendo los labios.

– ¿¡Acaso has perdido la razón!? –le pregunto exaltada. Sango encogió los hombros –No puedo ir a vivir con el, prefiero quedarme con mi departamento vació y…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo deberás trabajar para vivir dignamente? Digo, tus estudios… no podrás seguirlos por que si trabajas no puedes estudiar y si haces ambas cosas quedaras echa mierda –interrumpió Sango levantando su tono de voz.

– Puedo hacerlo –dijo con confianza –Se que puedo, estudiar y trabajar, ambas cosas a la vez…

– No, no puedes –negó ella con su cabeza. Kagome balbuceo –Kag… solamente estarás un par de meses con el, hasta que te consigas un buen trabajo y tengas el dinero suficiente para comprarte las cosas que te hacen falta –le murmuro poniendo sus manos sobre su hombro –Se que puedes, la casa de el es también tu casa, ¿no? –ella asintió levemente -¿Entonces? Tú tienes la llave, no creo que haya cambiado la cerradura…

– Pero Sango… no creo que le agrade verme de nuevo –murmuro mirando el suelo.

– ¿Y eso que importa? –Pregunto molesta –El tiene tanto derecho como tu de vivir allí…

– ¿Y si esta viviendo con su otra mujer? –le pregunto.

– Que se la aguante, esa casa es tuya no de su nueva mujercita –contesto sonriendo victoriosa –Te aseguro, que a el no le desagradara tu visita, al contrario…

O.o

Se tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos y la dejo caer violentamente sobre el escritorio, su amigo enarco una ceja al verlo así, tan… derrotado, literalmente.

– Me puedes decir… ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –le pregunto cansado.

– Seria un lindo amanecer si hacia el amor con Kikio –apunto –Pero no, la arruine diciendo su… nombre –agrego.

– ¿El de quien?

– El de Kagome –contesto levantando su cabeza y mirándolo exasperado –Pasaron tres años, en los cuales nunca pensé en ella… o trate de no hacerlo –murmuro lo ultimo –Y hoy, un lindo amanecer detrás mío, Kikio besándome y yo… lo arruine todo al pensar en ella…

Su amigo frunció los labios y miro el suelo. Si su amigo había nombrado el nombre de su ex mujer significaba algo, como que ella estaba hablando de el, o pensando o hasta quizás tenia planeado una venganza, aunque bueno, la ultima no podía ser posible, después de todo, ambos terminaron con una ruptura limpia. Los dos decidieron por seguir distintos caminos y ninguno sufrió…

– ¿Qué piensas? –le pregunto luego de un rato Inuyasha.

¿Y si en realidad Kagome ni siquiera estaba pensando en Inuyasha? Podía ser una posibilidad, ¿Por qué no? Inuyasha había estado extraño los últimos días y si no mal recordaba la semana pasada era el aniversario de ellos, pero como están separados no significa nada, pero seguramente aun Inuyasha lo recordaba…

Aunque ahora esta Kikio en su vida, puede ser que ambos se hayan peleado y explique la actitud extraña de Inuyasha, o puede ser también que Kikio haya quedado embarazada, trastornada, retrasada o…

Bueno se fue del tema, Kikio no tenía nada que ver ahora. Inuyasha estaba serio por haber nombrado el nombre de Kagome, quien había jurado no volver a nombrar o pensar en ella, hasta había quemado sus fotos y cartas.

– ¿Quemaste las fotos de Kagome? –le pregunto interesado. Su amigo enarco una ceja –No deja, has que no te pregunte nada…

Negó con sus manos y puso nuevamente su cara de serio y también la cara que pondría un detective frente a un homicidio muy poco común. Seria extraño que no pensaras en tu ex durante tres años y luego, de un día para otro, la nombres y la recuerdes como si fuera que la viste ayer, eso si era escalofriante… no bueno, Kagome no era fea, era mas bien hermosa, así que recordarla tendría que ser un orgullo y un honor. Inuyasha había tenia suerte en encontrarla, pero luego el muy idiota la dejo por otra, que también era bonita pero de mal carácter, que por cierto tenia ojos de gato…

-Miroku…

Solamente quedaba una conclusión, una en la cual le encantaría que pasara, pero que sin embargo podía pasar, por que su amigo aun amaba a Kagome, eso se notaba por que un día había visto como Kagome e Inuyasha se besaban, que por cierto le dio un poco de envidia; otro día, mas precisamente ante de ayer, vio a Kikio besándose con Inuyasha y por Kami, que alguien le tirara agua hirviendo por que paresia que su amigo besaba un bloque de hielo. Esa mujer si que representaba al crudo invierno, con sus ojos negros chiquitos fríos y sin expresión, esos labios rojos carmines, que casi nunca los vio curvando una sonrisa y su tez pálida… blanca como la misma nieve.

– Oe… Miroku…

Y Kagome, oh esa mujer, era más hermosa cuando te daba esas sonrisas calidas y traviesas. Nunca la veías triste; sus ojos marrones eran grandes y tenían un extraño brillo que te transmitía muchas sensaciones. Sus labios eran carnosos y perfectos y su tez era morena. Perfecta para Inuyasha, había pensado muchas veces. Su amigo antes de conocer a Kagome era demasiado serio, ni una buena broma podías hacerle sin salir a patadas de su oficina. Y luego, cuando beso a Kagome la primera vez, por Kami que le había dado miedo, sus labios ensanchaban una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos dorados siempre quedaban en un punto indefinido, soñadores y perdidos, y para completar, vivía suspirando y llamándola entre susurros.

Eso era amor…

– Miroku, ¿Estas bien?

Bien, había sacado una conclusión. Luego de pensar varios minutos, y sacarle jugo a la imagen y recuerdos de Inuyasha con Kagome, por fin había entendido el por que su amigo había nombrado a su ex mientras besaba a su nueva mujer.

– ¡Ey idiota! –grito pegándole con la agenda por la cabeza. Miroku pestaño varias veces confundido – ¿En que piensas? Me estabas observando con cara de retrasado…

Miroku suspiro, se acomodo bien en su sillón marrón oscuro y luego de darle una profunda mirada a la pantalla de su pc, se decidió por encarar a su amigo y decirle su conclusión acerca de su duda.

– Inuyasha… -comenzó con voz profunda, mirándolo fijamente.

Este frunció el ceño interesado.

– Inuyasha…

– ¿Qué?

– Ya se por que la nombraste a tu _ex_ –entrezalo sus dedos y lo miro seriamente – La extrañas…

Inuyasha se quedo mudo, helado, sin saber que decir. Lo único que tenia en claro era que su amigo era un idiota.

O.o

Suspiro entrando a su departamento, cerro la puerta con la ayuda de su pie y lanzo la llave al otro lado de la sala, mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba fuertemente a la mujer, quien lo besaba y rozaba su lengua contra la suya. Inuyasha la comenzó a llevar lentamente hacia la habitación, aun con la luz apagada. La mujer con sus manos frías comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, tocando levemente su duro y bien formado pecho. Inuyasha abandono sus labios y dejo que la mujer besara su cuello, mientras que el aprovechaba para abrir la puerta de su habitación, le extraño que estuviera prendida la luz, pero no le importo.

La llevo hasta la cama, donde la tendió suavemente y volvió a besarla lentamente.

O.o

Se miro al espejo una y otra vez nerviosamente. Había escuchado la puerta abrirse y los pasos apresurados, Inuyasha había llegado y tenía el corazón desbocado. Tenía miedo a salir, no quería salir. Seguramente el se enojaría y…

Trago saliva y aspiro y suspiro profundamente, tratando de calmar su corazón, quien parecía que en cualquier momento le agarraría taquicardia. No debió hacerle caso a Sango, debió de quedarse en su departamento, vació, pero de ella, en donde estaría bien… durmiendo en el suelo y…

– Kagome, tienes que salir… el entrara en cualquier momento al baño y será peor… -se alentó en un susurro mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

Entonces noto como su labio inferior y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, como si fuera que tenia frió. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, aspiro y abrio lentamente la puerta.

– ¡Ho… -quedo con la palabra en la boca y con sus ojos abiertos mas de lo que podía. Inuyasha tanto como su acompañante la miraron.

Kagome trago saliva y sintió como el calor golpeaba su rostro, _mejor momento no podía haber caído _pensó internamente. La pareja, quien estaba solamente con la parte de abajo y la mujer con su sostén, se levantaron rápidamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto molesto Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba a Kagome abrochándose el pantalón.

Esta balbuceo y miro a la mujer, quien le lanzo una mirada fría y se fue de la habitación sin los zapatos puestos.

– Yo… no quise…

– ¡Kikio! –grito Inuyasha corriendo tras ella. Kagome pestaño varias y se acerco a la cama, donde se sentó con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Luego de escuchar un par de gritos de la mujer y la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, Inuyasha había aparecido molesto. La miro a Kagome de mala gana y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto sin despegarle la mirada y con su mandíbula tensa.

Ella levanto la mirada por un momento y luego de ver que aun estaba sin camisa bajo la vista avergonzada, con su corazón aun latiéndole de forma acelerada. El suspiro frustrado y se arreglo el cabello.

– Kagome, que…

– Sorpresa… -murmuro irónica sin mirarlo. El entonces arrugo su frente sin entender…


	2. Chapter 2

y aka el segundo kap"! jeje gracias x sus ermosisisisisismop revienws.. okeeii 100pre exagero :)

lean..

**Cáp. 2: Discusiones…**

No sabia que pensar ni mucho menos como actuar. Tenia frente suyo a su ex, la mujer evito encontrárselo por años, y ahora, de un día para otro la encontraba allí, en SU casa y sentada en SU cama. Seguramente le había venido a pedir dinero o refregarle que esa casa era también suya. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿Desde cuando le parecía tan frustrante volver a verla? Era tan… molesto e intolerante, ni siquiera sabia como dirigirse a ella…

Jugo con sus pies, mientras hacia muecas con su labio. Había sido una mala idea haber ido a reclamarle la casa. Obviamente que si, su mirada lo decía todo… el no estaba contento por su visita. Bien, por una parte quizás tenía razón y lo comprendía. Le tenía que haber avisado que lo visitaría o mejor aun, aparecerse allí personalmente, pero no así… de ese modo en que lo hizo. Había salido del baño, con una sonrisita esplendida, la cual se borro y quedo sintiendo su cara caliente. La mirada que ambos le dieron le hicieron entender que había aparecido en un mal momento, hasta sintió que la mirada de la mujer la estaba matando y torturando internamente.

– Kagome /Inuyasha –hablaron ambos en un insomnio –Dime… -dijeron nuevamente juntos. Kagome sonrió levemente e Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos.

– Yo…

– Aun no me has respondido que haces aquí –repuso Inuyasha de mala gana. Kagome lo miro fijamente, sintiendo su corazón nuevamente latir –No me vengas que es una visita por que no te creo… -apunto.

– No es eso –negó ella en un murmullo. El enarco una ceja mientras se acercaba –Es que...

– ¿Cuánto quieres? –Le pregunto directamente, plantándose frente a ella, quien lo miro extrañada –Ahí no me vengas con esa cara de inocente…

– ¿De que hablas?

– ¿Cuánto dinero quieres? Mil, dos mil… ¿Cuánto? –pregunto impaciente.

Kagome se levanto indignada. Definitivamente, esa visita había sido la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a Sango.

– No te vine a pedir dinero –replico alejándose de el y quedando contra la pared cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Entonces? –Insistió enarcando una ceja -¿Qué quieres?

– Quiero quedarme aquí algunas semanas –contesto rápidamente, observando la expresión de el, pero este solamente quedo mudo –Me robaron todo, hasta mi dinero que guardaba en el banco y…

– Espera –pidió el analizando la situación -¿Quieres quedarte a vivir aquí? ¿En mi casa?

– Tu casa, mi casa –le recordó –Esta casa te pertenece tanto como a mí…

– Perdona, cariño, pero tu dejaste bien en claro que no querías la casa –replico burlón.

– Cambie de opinó, ahora la quiero –bufo.

– No puedes venir de un día para otro a reclamarme la casa –se quejo el, acercándose a ella.

– Escucha Inuyasha, me quedare aquí hasta que consiga el dinero suficiente –replico ella también acercándose a el, lentamente, con la mirada puesta en los dorados –Luego, me iré y te quedaras con la maldita casa, ¿entendiste?

El ambarino enarco una ceja y sin decir nada mas se fue, dejándola en la habitación sola.

O.o

– ¡¡Kagome abre la maldita puerta!! –gruño golpeado la puerta fuertemente. La chica, del otro lado la cerró con llave y se alejo.

– ¡Te dije que yo dormiría en la cama! –le devolvió ella de la misma manera.

– ¡Yo dormía allí mucho antes de que tu llegaras!

– ¿¡Y a mi que!? –Pregunto sin importarle – ¡Ahora llegue yo, así que duermo en la cama!

Los gritos del otro lado no se escucharon más. Suspiro y se tiro a la cama boca abajo, se sentía tan cansada…

Inuyasha era un maldito gruñón, cuando tuvieron la primera charla, el se había ido y ella lo había seguido. No para estar con el, si no que le había dado hambre y había ido hacia la heladera, donde había encontrado un yogur de frutilla. Se lo comió todo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenia a Inuyasha frente a ella, mirándola de mala gana. Y eso fue motivo de discusión, el había dejado en claro que todo lo que estaba en la heladera lo había comprado el y que le pertenecía y ella dejo en claro que todo lo que había en la casa también le pertenecía e Inuyasha no tuvo mas que aceptar que ahora tenia una niña viviendo con el, que era caprichosa y una loca gritona.

Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que el le había dicho antes de irse hacia el sofá a mirar televisión.

_Eres una pesadilla…_

Eso había sonado tan feo que hasta la había disgustado y ese fue el motivo por el cual ahora estaba encerrada en la habitación de Inuyasha. El le dijo eso, a ella le vinieron ganas de llorar y se metió corriendo al cuarto, siendo seguida por el, quien no paraba de gruñir como un anciano.

– Maldito idiota

Debería de darle una patada en sus partes. El jamás le había gritado, ni cuando estaban juntos. Sonrió irónica. El había cambiado, tres años son suficientes como para cambiar y eso había quedado claro, hasta se había conseguido otra mujer mas hermosa que ella. ¿Y ella? Sigue siendo la misma tonta niña e incrédula que la engañan. Primero Inuyasha, y luego el maldito de Kouga, a quien no le basto simplemente dejarla, si no que le había robado todo y ahora, por su culpa, debía de convivir con un gritón, con su _ex_.

O.o

Suspiro frustrado, mientras cambiaba de canal rápidamente. Debió de imaginarse que nombrarla era su mala suerte, su novia se había enojado con el y ahora tenia que convivir con su ex mujer. Para colmo, no le bastaba con molestarlo, si no que le comía su yogurt de frutilla.

Ha, no nos olvidemos que se había encerrado en su habitación y que ahora, el tenia que dormir en el sillón, que era cómodo, pero nada se parecía a su suave cama.

Apago el televisor y se acomodo en el sillón, poniendo un brazo atrás de su nuca.

Nunca pensó que de un momento a otro su vida diera un vuelco tan rápidamente, ella había aparecido nuevamente en su vida, luego de tres largos años, ella estaba ahí, en su casa, durmiendo seguramente en la cama donde una vez fue de los dos. Suspiro pesadamente. Había cambiado tanto… ahora tenia el cabello mas largo a comparación de antes, ¿y sus senos eran más grandes? Bueno, sonaba pervertido, pero todos los hombres miran allí primero, luego su trasero, pero el trasero de Kagome siempre seria bonito, redondito y blandito. Aaah… extrañaba tocar su trasero… ojo, solamente extrañaba eso de ella, nada mas…

Por cierto, lo que había dicho Miroku sobre que la extrañaba y toda esa ridiculez, era pura mentira…

O.o

Aspiro profundamente el aroma que acababa de llegar a su nariz, y su estomago rugió, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos perezosamente. Se incorporo lentamente, sintiendo como su espalda comenzaba a dolerle, al igual que el hombro, hizo una mueca y se lo fricciono, sintiendo como el dolor había aumentado.

Se levanto y se estiro lo mas que podía, hizo sonar los huesos de su espalda y de pronto ya se sintió mejor. Se rasco la pierna con violencia y con pasos cortos y perezosos fue hacia la cocina.

Algo muy dentro suyo le decía que hoy seria un gran día, quizás encontraría dinero en la calle. Suspiro feliz, primero, tomaría café con leche, luego se daría una ducha y por ultimo buscaría a Kikio, la besaría e intentaría hacerle el amor, pero como ella seguramente no querría por que "se hace tarde" no le quedaría otra que irse a su trabajo y ver al gay de su amigo.

¿Mejor plan que ese?

Naaah…

– ¡Buenos días!

– Buenos días –devolvió indiferente mientras se inclinaba para revisar la heladera.

Últimamente, desde hace unos días atrás, había estado soñando con que alguien lo saludaba todas las mañanas con ese _¡Buen día! _Alegre. Aunque bueno, evidentemente, aun estaba dormido, entonces, ¿por que no soñar que había una gran torta de frutilla?

Se re lambió los labios hambriento y busco con su mirada su gran torta de los sueños…

– ¿Quieres café?

Que raro, en sus sueños, la voz que alegraba supuestamente sus mañanas nunca le hacia esa pregunta, aunque bueno…

Se giro sonriente, si tenía que soñar con un buen desayuno, que así sea.

– Si, cla… -se trago las palabras y comenzó a toser con fuerza, sintiendo de repente su cara caliente a causa del ahogamiento con la saliva -¿Qué… -tocio y se palmeo el mismo el pecho con fuerza –haces… a-a-aquí? –trago saliva sintiendo su garganta adolorida.

Quizás, no era su mejor mañana, ni un sueño.

– Vivo aquí –respondió como si nada, sirviendo tranquilamente café en dos tazas grandes color verde.

El quedo un momento en silencio y de repente, imágenes del día anterior comenzaron a golpear en su cabeza. Recordó su llegada, la discusión, el por que le dolía el cuerpo y por que…

Se sentó en la silla con brutalidad, mirando a su hospedada fulminante. Su hermoso sueño se había destruido, bien, lo superaría. Pero… ¿y esto? Estaba ¡Kagome! Sirviéndole el desayuno con una sonrisa de niña buena en sus labios. Su cabello estaba desordenado y aun traía el pijama de color celeste con algunas manchitas blancas.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? –le pregunto Kagome con molestia, sentándose en una silla frente a el.

– ¿Eres un sueño, no? –le pregunto directamente, dejando la taza de café aun lado y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Esta enarco una ceja –Mejor dicho, una pesadilla…

– No, no soy ni tú sueño ni tu pesadilla, idiota –le devolvió molesta. El gruño –Y por lo menos agradece que te eh echo el desayuno…

– Yo no pedí que me lo hicieras –replico tomando un pedazo de pan y pegándole un mordisco.

– Entonces llama a tu noviecita para ver si te hace el desayuno.

El apretó sus puños con fuerza y se levanto de la silla con frustración.

– No quiero pelear –aclaro serio y ronco. Ella rolo los ojos –Y si vamos a compartir la casa, por favor, cómprate tus propios alimentos…

– ¡Egoísta! –Grito molesta, pegando un manotazo en la mesa -¡Te dije que no tengo dinero! ¿De donde pretendes que saque para comer? –le pregunto irónica.

El sonrió.

– Ese es tu problema…

Y sin decir más se fue. Kagome apretó sus puños con fuerza, tensando la mandíbula y apretando sus dientes.

– Idiota –mascullo sentándose y tomando su café –Maldito cerdo egoísta…

O.o

– Debería de pegarle una patada en sus partes…

– ¡Ya deja de decir eso! –exclamo su amiga aburrida.

– ¡Pero es que es un cerdo egoísta Sango! –Bufo cruzándose de brazos –Mientras mas rápido encuentre trabajo, mas rápido me iré de allí…

Sango suspiro rendida, mientras que trataba de seguir los grandes pasos de su amiga. Estaban ambas en el centro de Tokio, buscando un trabajo en alguna tienda o algo por el estilo. La observo de reojo, estaba molesta y sus constantes _Inuyasha cerdo egoísta _ya la estaban haciendo dudar en ciertas cosas.

Como por ejemplo, que Kagome ignoraba su amor demostrando odio hacia el. Después de todo, del amor al odio solo ahí un solo paso, ¿no? Uhm… seguramente le tendría que preguntar algunas cosas a su novio, ya que el era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, y seguramente, el sabría secretos de el…

Sonrió ampliamente, no le agradaría otra cosa más que ver a su mejor amiga feliz como antes, saltando por ahí, suspirando por amor y sobre todo, nuevamente con Inuyasha…

– ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás Inuyasha este fingiendo? –le pregunto después de un rato, mirándola de reojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

– ¿Fingiendo en que? –devolvió confusa.

– Digo, puede ser que se comporte de esa manera –levanto ambas manos e hizo gesto de comillas –"egoísta" para no demostrarte que aun le interesas…

– ¿Qué te fumaste? –le pregunte directamente, seria. Sango enarco una ceja -¿Se te cayo un tornillo o tienes falla cerebral?

– Pero debes admitir que puede ser posible –replico apuntándola con su dedo. Kagome suspiro.

– Sango, ambos elegimos seguir distintos caminos –murmuro.

– Por que tu quisiste, no por que el lo quisiera –devolvió.

– No –negó –Por que ambos sabíamos que no podíamos compartir la cama cuando ni siquiera sentíamos amor por el otro –explico.

Sango hizo una mueca.

– ¡A mi no me vengas con eso! –Exclamo –Tu muchas veces me has dicho que lo amabas…

– No me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esta conversación.

– Ahí ya, arrugaste por miedo a admitir que aun lo amas –apunto sonriendo victoriosa.

– Cállate de una vez

O.o

Gruño por milésima vez.

Kikio estaba enojada, furiosa con el y todo por que había visto a Kagome salir del baño. Le explico o por lo menos trato de hacerlo, pero era obvio que Kikio le cerraría la puerta en la cara. Suspiro. Kagome estaba arruinando su vida privada y debía de sacarla cuanto antes de su casa.

Aunque bueno, quizás primero debería de hablar con ella. Por que tenia ciertas dudas, como por que la razón de su llegada tan repentina y por su cambio tan raro. Lo había notado, ella estaba triste, se notaba en sus ojos medios llorosos, seguramente quería llorar y no lo hacia por que sabia que el la trataría de débil, como muchas veces.

Sonrió levemente. Para el, Kagome nunca fue débil. Siempre tenía fuerza de voluntad y eso le gustaba, aunque bueno, nunca lo admitió, por que le gustaba ser el quien la dominara a ella.

Siempre que ella estaba triste, el la abrazaba, le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, luego secaba sus lagrimas con su lengua y finalmente le comía la boca, y bueno, el siguiente paso es obvio, la hacia suya como tantas veces… y al final, ella dormía en sus brazos tranquilamente, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas…

Y después de dos años de puro amor falso llego la desgracia. Ambos fueron a una fiesta, a divertirse, a pasarla bien, pero nunca pensaron que luego de esa fiesta todo cambiaria. El se fue, dejándola a ella en la pista por que se había ido a buscar un par de tragos.

Mientras pedía las bebidas, se le había acercado una mujer, con su cabello recogido con una coleta baja y con un vestido blando hermoso, que le marcaba el contorno del cuerpo y dejaba a la vista sus senos bien formados. No pudo evitar verla, ni tampoco evitar hablarle y decirle algunos cumplidos.

Cualquier hombre lo haría. Y _el_ no seria la excepción.

Pero lo que nunca pensó es que aquella hermosa dama le sonriera con coquetería, ni tampoco que le tocara la pierna en forma incitante. Y luego de aquella noche, en donde ambos se habían dado sus números telefónicos, comenzaron a verse por las tardes y algunas noches, en donde el le mentía a Kagome, diciéndole que tenia mucho trabajo y que llegaría tarde y ella, sin saber lo esperaba en el sillón, dormida con la televisión prendida.

Y el, cuando llegaba sentía lastima y arrepentimiento. Sabia lo que estaba haciendo, estaba conciente, pero ya no podía hacer nada, por que había comenzado a sentir cosas hacia aquella hermosa mujer y lo único que pudo hacer, luego de algunos días, fue dar por terminado la relación con Kagome. El pidió el divorcio y ella, dándole la razón de que ambos no sentían nada por el otro, acepto aquello.

Y luego de eso no la volvió a ver más.

Y ahora apareció nuevamente, haciendo un caos en su vida. Encaprichándose con su habitación y comiéndose todo lo que había en su heladera. Aunque bueno, tan malo no es verla…

Tomo su celular, marco algunos números y dejo que sonara un par de veces, luego de eso, una mujer atendió del otro lado.

– ¡Ka… ¡Kikio! –Corrigió rápidamente –Tenemos que hablar…

_Yo ya no quiero saber mas nada de ti, Inuyasha…_

– Por favor Kikio –rogó –Lo que paso la otra noche no fue nada, enserio…

_¿Y como explicas la aparición de tu ex mujer?_

Auch… estaba molesta.

– Por que no tiene otro lugar donde vivir. No se que problemas tuvo, pero eso no va al caso, debemos hablar…

…

– ¿Kikio?

… _esta bien _–suspiro -_¿Cuándo?_

– Esta noche, en mi casa, pediremos algo para comer.

_Bien…_

– Te paso a buscar a las ocho, ¿Esta bien?

_Si, como quieras, nos vemos…_

– Nos vemos… -murmuro escuchando el sonido del teléfono descolgado.

Debía tratar de convencer a Kikio que Kagome no intervendría en su relación, ni tampoco en su futuro compromiso. Kagome solamente estaba por quedarse un par de días allí en su casa, semanas, como máximo… además, no se verían mucho, ya que el con su trabajo, y con las veces que se iba a dormir a la casa de Kikio a pasar la noche, no la vería…

Así que…

Se quedo pensativo. Iba a llevar a Kikio a su casa y allí estaba Kagome y…

Tomo nuevamente su celular y marco los números anteriores rápidamente. Había convertido un terrible error en invitar a Kikio a su casa.

_¿Hola?_

– ¡Kikio! –exclamo.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes otros planes para esta noche?_

– ¡No! Es que, bueno… yo…

_Ah ya veo… seguramente te llamo tu EX para decirte que esta noche quiere pasarla contigo y tu aceptaste, olvidando tu invitación de hace… _-Suspiro –_un minuto…_

– No Kikio, solamente quería decirte que no podremos…

_Esta bien Inuyasha, no debes de darme explicaciones. Amas a tu ex mujer, lo entiendo…_

– Kikio solamente te quería decir que te amo –agrego rápidamente. Del otro lado se escucho un suspiro –Es enserio, te amo solamente a ti…

_Nos vemos en la noche Inuyasha… _

Y corto nuevamente. Se tapo la cara con un gesto dramático, ¿Cómo demonios haría con Kagome allí? Debía pensar y rápido…

O.o

La tomo de los hombros fuertemente, acortando la cercanía que sus cuerpos mantenían. Ella trago con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al verlo nuevamente… tan cerca de ella.

El la miro a los ojos seriamente, mientras que apretaba más el agarre que mantenía sus manos con el hombro de ella, quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

– Inuyasha suéltame…

El la soltó, rompiendo el contacto visual y carraspeo nervioso, mirando su reloj con impaciencia.

– Debes esconderte –replico mirándola. Ella enarco una ceja.

– Ya me lo has dicho cuando me diste ese agarre tan animal –devolvió cruzándose de brazos –Pero no me has dicho para que…

– Por que tengo ganas de jugar a la caperucita roja y el lobo hambriento –dijo con burla. Ella quedo muda –No te la creas…

– Bien, bien –rolo los ojos -¿Pero por que debo esconderme? –le pregunto.

– Por que vendrá Kikio –contesto.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que ¡Y!? –Grito exasperado –Si ella te ve me arruinaras los planes de volver junto a ella…

– ¿Y?

El se tomo la frente perdiendo la paciencia.

– Kagome no se si comprendes la gravedad del asunto –apunto –Pero si no te vas por tu bien a la habitación, te llevare yo a la fuerza y te encerrare –advirtió –Y será peor…

Ella se cruzo de brazos, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada de _¿Qué me vas a hacer que? _El la miraba amenazante, Kagome sabia que si lo decía era por que lo haría, pero no se dejaría vencer por sus palabras intimidantes…

– Kagome, son ocho menos cuarto y debo ir a buscar a Kikio…

– Hazlo, por lo que me importa –devolvió indiferente, rodeando el sofá y tirándose sobre el con aire despreocupado.

– Kagomeeeeeeeee –bufo.

– ¿¡Que!? –grito histérica.

– ¡Vete arriba! –grito de la misma forma.

Ella tomo el control y prendió el televisor, dejando en una película rara.

– Cuanto termine la película –aviso acomodándose sobre el sofá y mirando la televisión como hipnotizada.

El gruño.

– No te lo advertiré mas –bufo.

– Okey –murmuro ella como si nada.

El se acerco a ella y se planto frente al televisor. Ella enarco una ceja molesta, el le quito el control, apago la tele, la tomo del brazo en forma violenta, haciendo que se incorporara y de un momento a otro, la había tomado de la cintura y puesto sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de una bolsa de papa.

– ¡Bájame idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba ella histérica, golpeándole la espalda con fuerza.

– Te lo advertí –le recordó el.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡Déjame!! –Comenzó a hacer berrinche, mientras lanzaba patadas al aire -¡¡Inuyasha!!

El subió las escaleras como si nada, tratando de ignorar los gritos de ella sobre su oído. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acerco a la cama, donde la tiro sobre ella y el la tomo rápidamente de las muñecas, inclinándose sobre la cama, quedando sobre Kagome, quien lo miraba molesta.

– Ahora quédate calladita, ¿Esta bien?– le pidió en un murmullo ronco. Ella se sonrojo por sus cercanías y lo único que hizo fue asentir como tonta. El sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Así me gusta…

Y sin decir más la soltó, yéndose rápidamente de la habitación, cerrándola con llave. Kagome quedo un momento sobre la cama, helada y sin poder moverse, sintió su cara caliente y su cuerpo temblar levemente. El le había dado un beso en la mejilla, trago con dificultad, el había echo que ella se sonrojara como una estupida…

– ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

O.o

¿Por qué demonios le había besado? Quedo extrañado sobre el descanso, lo había echo sin pensar…

Baaaaaaaaaaah rolo los ojos, solamente fue un besito en la mejilla, nada de otro mundo…

Sonrió comenzando a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, iba a buscar a Kikio y llegaba tarde…

continuara...!

atte: lauriii


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry por la tardanza, ya no tengo mas excusas para decirles, asi que, simplemente lean :)_

**Cáp. 3: Celos**

La cena no había salido después de todo como lo esperaba, por que cuando estaban a mitad de esta e Inuyasha le estaba por decir, palabras dulces y excitantes a Kikio, apareció Kagome, con cara molesta. Sus labios estaban apretados y sus mejillas infladas, como lo que hace una niña cuando no le has dado lo que quería.

Bueno, así estaba ella. Sus brazos estaban pegados a cada costado de su cuerpo y sus puños apretados. La pareja había quedado muda, en realidad, Inuyasha había quedado congelado, por que Kikio apenas la vio, se había levantado y marchado. Dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos, mirándose con rabia.

No se habían dicho nada, con las miradas bastaba. Kagome se giro, sacudiendo su cabello azabache y se fue hacia la sala, donde prendió el televisor y lo puso a todo lo que da. Inuyasha, en cambio, se había quedado con la mano colgando y en ella un trozo de pan, lo había dejado sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la cocina, donde abrió lata de cerveza.

Y ahora estaban allí, mirando televisión los dos juntos. Sentados en el sillón oscuro, con la luz apagada y separados por dos cojines. Kagome apretaba con desesperación los botones sin dejar en un canal fijo, Inuyasha ya se estaba impacientando, por que a el le gustaba mirar un solo canal y si era una película de acción era mucho mejor.

Suspiro ya frustrado, mirando a Kagome con molestia, quien parecía no darse cuenta. Ella apretaba y apretaba el botón todos seguidos. Los canales parecían que titilaban delante de ambos y cada canal que pasaba parecía que decían las bocales.

-Kagome –la llamo exasperado. Ella lo miro de reojo y nuevamente a la televisión.

-¿Qué quieres, cerdo egoísta? –le pregunto secamente.

El apretó sus puños, odiaba ese apodo de ella.

-Deja un canal –le pidió amablemente, conteniendo su furia. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Yo dejo donde quiero –devolvió como si nada.

-La televisión es mía –aclaro estirando su mano para quitarle el control, pero ella se alejo de el sin dejar de apretar el botón.

-Aja aja –emitió burlona –Ahora yo tengo el poder –carcajeo refiriéndose al control.

-Solamente te estoy pidiendo que dejes en un canal, alguna película de acción, de terror o…

Cayo de repente, se trago sus palabras. Ella había dejado en un canal por fin, pero en un canal de mujeres, en donde les enseñaba como debían maquillarse para Salir de noche. Se tomo el rostro con sus manos frustrado, ya no podía aguantarlo mas.

Estar con ella era como vivir con una niña caprichosa, desobediente y malcriada.

-_Y en el programa de hoy, enseñaremos como explicarle a tu hija lo que es la menstruación _–hablo la locutora.

Inuyasha se había ahogado con la saliva y Kagome comenzó a reírse de el, mejor dicho a burlarse de el.

-Cambia de canal, por favor –pidió tosiendo levemente.

-No quiero. Esto esta interesante –hablo prestando atención a las imágenes que pasaban en ese programa. Captando, la atención de ambas personas, ya que había pasado una imagen, bastante… intima.

-Cambia.

-Eh si –tartamudeo –Creo que debo cambiar –coincidió volviendo a su antiguo labor de apretar el botón.

Suspiro aliviado, por lo menos no debía de ver aquellas imágenes raras…

O.o

Suspiro por décima vez. Había tratado de localizar a Kikio pero ni rastros de esta. Mejor dicho, ella no quería contestar sus llamados ni sus mensajes de ruegos. Había quedado más enfadada de lo que estaba, obviamente que durante la cena ni había podido explicarle sobre la estadía de su ex, ¿y ahora? Todo se había empeorado, por que Kikio había pensado y esta pensando que el había vuelto con Kagome, cosa que obviamente es mentira.

Dejo el celular de lado. Quizás debía de darle un poco de tiempo a Kikio para que piense sobre las cosas y se de cuenta que el en realidad si la amaba, con todo su ser y que hasta daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario. Comenzó a ojear la revista de inmobiliaria con aburrimiento, estaba buscando un sofá oscuro que sea como el tenia para su sala, ya que el y Kagome habían peleado cuando miraban la televisión por el control y el sofá se había roto.

Obviamente que la culpa había sido de los dos, por haber echo movimientos bruscos sobre el, y ahora, se había quedado sin cama.

**O.o**

Miro a Sango dudosa, sin dejar de jugar con la lapicera azul que pasaba por sus dedos. Había encontrado trabajo, quizás no el mejor, pero con algo debía empezar y este era el por lo menos, el que mejor pagaban. Suspiro mirando el papel blanco con las letras impresas en color negro, debía firmar en un rincón, pero aun no sabia si era lo mejor.

Era de camarera, pero en las noches, vestida con una falda corta y… trago con fuerza y apretó la lapicera. Si trabajaba solamente dos semanas seguidas, conseguiría suficiente dinero y no tenia que pelear más con Inuyasha por ver el maldito televisor.

-¿Lo harás?

La miro como si la pregunta la asustara. No era el trabajo lo que le hacia dudar, era que, a la noche, en esta clases de bares… había cierto hombres que deseaban mas que una simple cerveza, ellos deseaban… atención especial e intima.

Bueno, pero ella simplemente podía negarse, ¿no? Solamente serian unas cuantas noches, y mientras trabajaba buscaría otro trabajo, como en alguna tienda o algo menos vergonzoso y menos tenebroso.

-¿Señorita?

¡Maldición! Debía pensar rápido. El dueño la estaba apurando, ¿Qué diría Inuyasha si la viera trabajando allí? Seguramente nada, como el solamente se preocupaba por el mismo… suspiro resignada. Necesitaba el dinero y no estaba en condiciones de elegir algo mejor, no le diría nada a Inuyasha, por que seguramente el se burlaría de ella.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo?

O.o

Se estiro sobre el sillón de cuero y suspiro cansado. Ya era casi de noche y el aun se encontraba en la oficina buscando por Internet algún sillón como el que tenia antes. Pero nada, encargo uno, pero le pedían máximo un mes para fabricarlo y el no podía esperar tanto. Miro nuevamente su computadora, sus ojos comenzaban a arderle y su cuello le pedía a gritos aunque sea hacer algún movimiento brusco para que sus huesos sonaran.

-Estuviste todo el día sentado allí –apunto apareciendo su amigo y tirándose sobre el sillón, cruzándose de piernas.

-Y tengo pensado estarlo algunas horas mas –le comento distraído, deslizando con rapidez sus dedos por el teclado.

-Te hará mal –replico.

El encogió los hombros.

-Con tal de conseguir el sofá –devolvió.

-¡Oh vamos! –Exclamo rolando los ojos y levantándose de golpe -¿Qué tan malo será compartir la cama con tu ex por una noche? –le pregunto.

Inuyasha despego su mirada de la pantalla.

-Malo no, pésimo –corrigió –Me hará recordar viejos recuerdos –agrego mirando nuevamente su computadora.

-¿Y que? –Devolvió bruscamente -¡Es tu ex! –Exclamo frustrado –Solamente dormirán, no harán el amor con salvajismo apenas toquen la cama –le dijo sarcástico.

-Tú no la conoces…

-¿Qué? ¿Harán el amor apenas toquen la…

-¡No, idiota! –Lo interrumpió –Hará hasta lo imposible por no dejarme dormir

-Duerme en el piso –opino.

-Tengo problemas en la espalda –le recordó.

-Entonces, duerme con tu ex –insistió cansado.

Inuyasha se levanto de golpe, apagando su computadora.

-¿Sabes que? Tú y yo, iremos a beber algo…

O.o

Se miro una y otra vez al espejo que se encontraba en esa diminuta habitación. Estiro su falda para abajo, pero era envano, la falda era demasiado corta para su gusto. Suspiro resignada, tan mal no le iba la falda, pero no le gustaba vestirse así, por que parecía una zorra regalada.

Se arreglo el cabello, se pinto los labios y se delineo los ojos. Estaba lista, solamente le faltaba ponerse algo de loción.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo no muy convencida, la remera de tirantes color blanca era casi clarita y dejaba ver su sostén del mismo color. Se mordió el labio inferior, y aspiro con fuerza…

-¡A trabajar!

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos. Estaba tan nerviosa y eso que solamente debía servir los tragos y dejarse tocar la pierna por algunos hombres, para que le dieran propina y así, aumentara su paga.

Es _tan _fácil…

Salio afuera, y de inmediato, el humo del cigarrillo golpeo en su nariz, haciéndola estornudar. El bar estaba lleno de hombres empresarios, con trajes bien vestidos, nada más que estaban ebrios. Que ocurrencia. Se acerco a la barra de rápidamente, ya tenia un pedido que entregar. Tomo la bandeja y los dos vasos grandes lleno de cerveza y comenzó a caminar con rapidez entre las mesas, siendo silbada y piropeada por los hombres.

-Aquí esta su orden –aviso dejando los vasos sobre las mesas. Uno de los hombres, la obligo a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa y la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo.

Kagome lo miro asustada, no sabia que hacer. Si le pegaba, aquel hombre era tan rico que seguramente lograría mandar a la quiebra el bar y ella tendría la culpa.

-Señor, debo seguir trabajando –le dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse, dándole pequeños codazos 'sin querer'.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, y la apretó contra su pecho. El acompañante de este no paraba de reír y de alentarlo a que la tocara. Kagome trago con fuerza al momento en que este paso su mano por entre medio de las piernas de ella, acariciándola suavemente y subiendo lentamente.

-Preciosa, vamos a un lugar mas apartado –le susurro ronco sobre su oído, lambiéndole el cuello. Kagome hizo una mueca y con una fuerza sobre humana se levanto de golpe, chocando con la mesa y tirando los vasos.

-Eres un sucio pervertido –le dijo molesta –No iré a ningún lado con usted, cerdo

Y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí con la bandeja a su costado. Se acerco a la barra y suspiro aliviada, por un momento no supo como reaccionar, pero luego, cuando ese hombre hablo y le…

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y rápidamente paso la mano por su cuello, quitándose la saliva de aquel hombre. Hizo una mueca de asco, definitivamente, era su peor trabajo.

-¡Ey, tu! –la señalo. Ella levanto su mirada -¡Ve a atender aquella mesa! –le ordeno apuntándole con su dedo.

Kagome se giro y miro quienes estaban. Era un hombre bien vestido, con mirada desinteresada en las mujeres que se acercaban a el con intenciones de coquetearle, ya que este no era viejo como los demás, si no que seguramente tenia hasta su edad. Aspiro y fue hasta la mesa, se planto frente a el y este la miro con sus tremendos ojos azules profundos.

Se quedo sin palabras al momento en que sus ojos chocaron con los suyos. El hombre sonrió y la miro de arriba abajo, cosa que a Kagome no le molesto en lo absoluto. Hasta le había gustado esa mirada de el sobre ella, la hacia sentir que era mucho mas bonita que todas las demás, que por cierto, la miraban con recelo.

-¿Qué va a pedir, señor? –le pregunto con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Puedo pedir al bombón que esta frente mió? –le devolvió ronco y con una sonrisa sexy.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente e internamente trato de calmar su alocado corazón. Tranquilizo sus bombeos y luego hablo.

-Lo siento, hoy no esta en el menú

Trato de sonar divertida y lo había logrado, por que el hombre se había reído y le había tomado de la mano, para besarle los nudillos.

-Es una pena –Kagome se mordió el labio con fuerza –Bankotsu Humiriya, hermosa –se presento.

-Ka… Kagome… Higu… Higurashi –tartamudeo como tonta. El rió y la invito a sentarse –Lo siento, estoy trabajando, quizás en otro…

-Vamos, yo hablare con el dueño, no creo que haya problemas –la tranquilizo.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-No, de verdad. Es mi primer día y no quiero que me despidan –le explico.

El hombre entonces se incorporo, quedando a la misma altura. Obviamente, que ella quedo a la altura de el por los tacos…

O.o

Hizo una mueca al momento en que trago el whiski de una. Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como la bebida le quemaba la garganta al momento en que pasaba por esta y a los segundos, se sintió mucho mejor. Su dolor de cuello había desaparecido y entonces, ante la mirada de su amigo, levanto la mano y pidió otro.

-Nunca eh venido a este bar –rompió el silencio observando los alrededores –No esta nada mal –opino.

-Es verdad –coincidió su amigo.

-Aunque ahí muchas mujeres vestidas como zorras –acoto mirando las piernas de las mujeres que pasaban por su lado moviendo las caderas en forma exagerada –Tan mal no esta… -murmuro para si, mirado el trasero de una rubia.

Parecía un baboso pero, ¡Oigan! Era un hombre.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ya que estaban más concentrados en beber y mirar a las mujeres pasar por su lado o a una que otra plantarse frente a ellos para ofrecerles más que un simple trago. Cosa que ambos se negaron. Una, por que, Miroku tenia novia y estaba empezando a cortar con su antigua faceta de _'Cada sábado una distinta'; _segundo, Inuyasha tenia también una novia, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella por que no había podido hablar con ella y tercero, tenia a su ex en su casa…

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenia que ver su ex con las mujeres que se le ofrecían? En realidad nada, pero si Kagome viera como esas mujeres caían a sus pies seguramente se molestaría y trataría de ser ella la primera.

Rolo los ojos. El alcohol le estaba afectando.

-Oye, Inuyasha –lo llamo Miroku mirando para un punto en particular.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto girándose sobre la silla y buscando lo que seguramente el estaba mirando con interés.

-¿Esa no es tu mujer? –apunto con su dedo. Inuyasha lo miro y nuevamente se giro.

Entonces rió.

-No, imposible –contesto enfocando mas su mirada en esa mujer de hermosas piernas blancas y bien torneadas –No puede ser ella –susurro subiendo su mirada.

Su trasero, su cintura, la comisura de sus pechos, su pelo largo, color azabache y…

La mujer se había girado, mirando justamente para su lado, pero sin percatarse de su mirada.

-Creo que si es –asintió Miroku asombrado -¿Pero que hace aquí?

Inuyasha ignoro su pregunta.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué esta haciendo con ese idiota?

O.o

-Señor Bankotsu, yo… -balbuceo sorprendida, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes –Yo no podría…

-Vamos Kagome –ella se estremeció por el tono en que se lo dijo –Solamente una noche… -le insistió, posando sus manos en su cintura.

Kagome trago con fuerza, sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que estaba al estar así con ese hombre tan seductor. Bankotsu le había ofrecido dinero, mas de lo que se había imaginado, por solamente pasar una noche con el. Obviamente que era un disparate, ella no era así. No era una mujer de una noche.

-No, lo siento –se disculpo.

El suspiro derrotado.

-Entonces, aunque sea… ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es que yo…

-Tienes novio –supuso el con tristeza.

-¡No! –exclamo ella. El entonces frunció los labios.

-¿Marido? –le pregunto. Ella negó –Ah, entonces convives con un hombre del cual estas enamorada –supuso nuevamente. Ella se ahogo con la saliva y lo miro sorprendida –Hablando de eso… ¿Estas enamorada? –le pregunto como si fuera una pregunta casual.

Ella iba a negar, pero cayó de repente. Ella no estaba enamorada, ¿o si? Uhm, ¿de quien? ¡Claro! De su antiguo novio, el idiota enfermito que le había robado todo. Bajo la mirada triste, tenia tantas ganas de pegarle a Kouga…

-¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? –le pregunto preocupado, tomándola del mentón. Ella negó.

-Nada, es que… preferiría no hablar de ese tema –murmuro. El entonces, no tuvo otra que aceptar que Kagome ya tenía dueño.

-Buenas noches, Bankotsu –sorprendió una voz aun lado de Kagome, quien casi al instante que apareció se apodero de su cintura.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo -¡Inuyasha, ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos?

-¿Inu… Inuyasha? –tartamudeo ella nerviosa, el le dio una mirada molesta, furiosa y luego sonrió con ironía al hombre, no sin antes acercarla mas a su cuerpo a Kagome -¿Qué estas haciendo? –le susurro molesta.

El en cambio, la ignoro.

-Veo que ya conoces a la señorita –apunto mirándolo con recelo.

-Si el es amigo de la…

-Es mi mujer –interrumpió el con una sonrisa victoriosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Bankotsu. Kagome desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡No es…

-Mi amor, no es necesario que neguemos nuestro amor frente al enemigo –le hablo con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella tenso la mandíbula –Señor Bankotsu, ¿Usted que hace por acá? –le pregunto interesado.

-Bueno, buscaba algo de compañía… -respondió mirando a Kagome, quien bajo la vista avergonzada.

-Pues creo que Eligio mal –replico.

-No sabia que era tu mujer –devolvió el –Además, ¿Qué hace la mujer de un empresario trabajando aquí? –le pregunto suspicaz.

-Remplazando a su mejor amiga –respondió rápidamente –_Mi_ _mujer_ es tan buena que acepto estar una noche en este barcito –agrego.

-¿Y tu que hacías aquí? –cuestiono nuevamente, tratando de hundirlo. El entonces sonrió.

-Protegiéndola de personas como tu

Bankotsu se quedo cayado y sin decir mas, se acerco a Kagome, le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

-Un gusto conocerte, hermosa –se despidió sonriéndole.

-Creo que la estas tocando demasiado –la alejo de el de un movimiento brusco –Preferiría que por conveniencia no trataras de localizarla o algo por el estilo –Kagome lo miro sorprendida, acaso el… ¿Sonaba celoso?

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizo pegándole pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro ante la mirada fulminante de el –Que no te enteraras…

Y sin decir más se marcho del lugar. Kagome quedo con su corazón desbocado y con sus mejillas ardiéndole como nunca. Parecía una maldita niña de preparatoria, pero las palabras amenazantes de Inuyasha la hicieron respirar agitadamente, estaba peleando por ella o eso parecía. Además, de que había sonado celoso. El la soltó y se agacho a su altura.

-Quiero que vuelvas al departamento –le ordeno –Quiero hablar contigo –replico.

Ella trago saliva con fuerza.

-Pero, estoy trabajando –excuso apenas.

-Ya no, renunciaste –repuso el yendo a la mesa con su amigo.

Kagome quedo muda, ¿Qué ella renunciara? ¿¡Estaba loco!? Era el único trabajo que había encontrado con una buena paga.

-Por cierto… -comenzó nuevamente, volviendo hacia donde estaba ella parada –Te queda bien la falda, pero no quiero que nadie mas te vea así –repuso –Esas piernas y ese cuerpo me pertenece –replico alejándose.

Y nuevamente, las sensaciones viejas de cuando Inuyasha le decía cosas así, estaban volviendo a renacer… y eso, era malo…

Continuara...

_Okeeii antes de que me olvide y empieze a decir estupideses, Toothii.. (perdon si no es asi el nick) no ahi problema! publicalo si quieres en tu metro :) encantada! me haras sentir famosa, jeje pero, pasame la pag jeje en mi perfil esta mi metro, por si quieres pasarmelo por ahi. Pero lo de maestra... (ejem) ¿No es muy precipitado? digo... yo no escribo tan bien, pero algo es algo y de alguna forma se comienza. jeje Gracias de todos modos por tu revienw :) me animas... jeje  
¿Algo mas? creo que no, solamente eso... ¡ahs si! Creo, supongo, que en el proximo capitulo tiene lemon o un intento de lemon. Pero eso si, aun no lo se, asi que no se me ilusionen.  
Por cierto, tengo pensado publicar un finc llamado, KIKIO VS KAGOME, ese finc fue uno de los primeros que publique en PARAISO FANFICTION seguramente alguien ya lo habra leido, se llamaba DIVINAS VS POPULARES, pero ahora, este, esta arreglado y re leido. Listo para publicar, pero no se... Como quieran uds.._

Las quiero y las odio.

Shoop.

Lauri !


	4. Chapter 4

_siento mucho la demora, pero es que.. me fui de vacaciones.. ¡yeah! y luego, cuando volvi.. me di cuenta que quedaban pocos dias para cerrar los trimestres de la escuela y me tengo que poner a estudiar.. jaja.. aunque bueno, por suerte.. ayer cuando fui al cole me dijeron que hasta el lunes no tengo clases asi que.. estoy feliz! xD.._

espero que ustedes tambien.. como sea... ¿me extrañaron? D

Lean!

**Cáp. 4: Renaciendo…**

– ¿¡Pero quien diablos te crees para hacer esa estupida escena!? –le pregunto colérica, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala -¡Era mi trabajo, idiota! –seguía insultándolo.

El rolo los ojos, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón despreocupado. Conocía muy bien a Kagome y si algo sabia bien, era que no debía interrumpir sus reproches, por que si lo hacia estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de allí. Literalmente, claro. Por que ella se enfurecería más y le lanzaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, de almohadas, hasta jarrones de vidrio o metal.

– ¡Era el único trabajo del cual me pagaban bien!

– ¿Llamas trabajo dejar a los hombres que te tocaran como si fueras una zorra? –se tapo la boca con ambas manos, al momento en que ella dejaba de caminar y lo miro fulminante. Se le había escapado, el lo había pensado.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto de mala gana, acercándose a el con pasos amenazantes.

El trago saliva. Le tenía miedo, en realidad, Kagome daba miedo. Nunca le gusto verla furiosa, enojada si, por que inflaba los cachetes como una niña chiquita y… despejo esos pensamientos, no era hora de pensar en las caras graciosas de Kagome, estaba en un grave problema. Ella en cualquier momento podría tomar el florero que estaba junto a ella y lanzárselo por la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado…

Una gota de sudor rodó por su siendo, y con su mirada comenzó a buscar algo con que protegerse, mientras que instintivamente retrocedía…

– Na… nada… nada Kagome –balbuceo –Sigue con tu… tu… lo que estabas diciendo –suspiro aliviado, al notar que la aura maligna de Kagome había bajado. No era idiota, ni tenia un problema con eso del aura, pero el ambiente se había puesto tenso y tenebroso al momento en que Kagome lo miro de esa manera.

– El señor Bankotsu me ofreció un dinero extra –le contó dando vueltas –Ese dinero, me servia para irme de esta maldita casa

El enarco una ceja. Obviamente que por eso había entrado a interrumpir su maravillosa conversación, por que no iba a dejar que el enemigo tocara y saciara su deseo con Kagome. Por que Bankotsu usaría eso en su contra, quizás, hasta lo publicaría en algún diario, que la mujer del jefe de la empresa Shikon se acostó con su eterno enemigo de la empresa vecina, no podía dejar que esa sucediera. Su empresa se vendría abajo y… bueno, aparte de eso, no quería que ese idiota de Bankotsu se acostara con su mujer.

_Ex mujer _le recordó su mente.

– Aparte, era muy guapo, por lo menos valdría la pena que…

– Para eso vete a la carretera a trabajar –pensó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

– ¡Inuyasha! –estallo.

Ups… nuevamente lo había echo. Bueno, por lo menos ella sabia lo que estaba pensando… no de la mejor manera pero…

La vio ponerse roja de indignación. Sus brazos se cruzaron a la altura de su pecho, haciendo que levantara sus senos. Miro directamente allí, pensando, imaginándose, el color de su sujetador. Seria… ¿rosa? Tal vez… ¿Por qué no? Esa chiquilla amaba el rosa… su escote se profundizo, haciendo que la imaginación de Inuyasha despertara aun mas, recordando esas veces que tuvieron sexo y que los senos de ella estuvieron en su rostro…

Suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a sus labios carnosos, húmedos por que ella cada tanto pasaba su lengua sobre ellos, inconcientemente, claro…

Seguía hablando, ¿Acaso nunca se callaba? Oh, recordemos que cuando ella se enojaba no había nada que la callara, a menos, su amiga la bruta, pero el no podía pegar a una mujer y mucho menos a ella…

¡Cierto! El la callaba cuando la besaba.

– ¡Eres un idiota, un maldito cerdo insensible que no comprende a los demás! –seguía gritándole. Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros – ¡Suéltame maldito cerdo!

El tapo su boca.

– Kagome –susurro acercándose mas a ella, quien se sonrojo furiosamente –Tu tienes la culpa de lo que estoy apunto de hacer –le dijo, entonces quito su mano.

– ¿De que…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, su corazón dejo de latir y dejo de respirar. El rodeo con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Inuyasha estaba… Inuyasha estaba…

Su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello, el la estaba besando ¡y con los ojos cerrados! Su corazón volvió a latir, pero con violencia, haciendo un escándalo internamente. No supo cuando, ni por que, pero rodeo su cuello, y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el.

El lambió sus labios, ella lo entre abrió, dejando escapar un suspiro y el aprovecho para rozar su lengua con la suya, haciendo que ambos, sin darse cuenta, gimieran en un insomnio al sentir nuevamente esas sensaciones sobre sus cuerpos. Kagome comenzó a jugar con su cabello plateado, desordenándolo, mientras que cada tanto ladeaba el rostro para besarse con más comodidad. El comenzó a bajar sus manos, hasta tocar su trasero, donde lo masajeo y apretó con ansias, ella jadeo entre el beso y entonces, el aire se les acabo…

Ambos se separaron, con los labios rojos e hinchados y sus respiraciones entre cortadas. Kagome lo miro asombrada, sintiendo aun como su pesado y calido aliento se entraba en su boca, ya que aun estaban abrazados. El la miro directamente a los ojos, no queriendo soltarla. Una sensación única sentía cuando estaba así con ella, como ahora. Siempre lo recordaba, esas noches que estaba solo, sin Kikio… aahh.. Kikio… no, bueno, Kagome. Con un simple abrazo le bastaba para sentirse bien, como ahora…

– Kagome…

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –le pregunto ella, desasiéndose de su abrazo. Inuyasha lo miro sin saber que decir.

– Es que…

_¡Díselo Inuyasha! Dile que la extrañas en la cama _hablo su voz interna. El gruño, cruzándose de brazos. Obviamente que ¡No! Diría que la extrañaba. Es mas, directamente NO la extrañaba. ¡OH, vamos! Solamente fue un besito, para que se callara… su voz le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza.

– Para que te callaras

_¡Mala elección! _Le reprocho su mente

_Cállate_ le devolvió Inuyasha

_La hiciste llorar _hablo nuevamente.

_Yo no la hice…_

Quedo mudo, asombrado y con su corazón estrujándole el alma. Kagome estaba haciendo muecas, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, lo notaba, además de que sus ojos se pusieron aguados y rojos.

– Kagome, yo lo…

¡Paf!

Quedo con el rostro mirando para el otro lado, mientras que ella dejaba caer su mano.

– Te odio –mascullo furiosa, apretando sus puños.

Y sin decir mas, se fue hacia la calle cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Enfoco la puerta, aun asombrado y sintiendo como su mejilla ardía. Definitivamente, había sido una mala elección besarla. No había sido su intención hacerlo, simplemente quería… que ella se callara…

O.o

Se seco con violencia las lágrimas, mientras que una y otra vez miraba la calle vacía. Esperaba con paciencia el autobús, no estaba dispuesta a permanecer ni un minuto más con el cerdo egoísta de su ex. Se abrazo a si misma, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente a causa de la fría brisa de la noche, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y aun no comprendía, por que lloraba por ese idiota fanfarrón.

Se agacho en el suelo, mientras dejaba que su rostro se escondiera entre sus piernas. El la beso para que se _callara _y ella le pego por haberla besado sin su consentimiento. Aunque bueno, el nunca te daba ninguna clase de señal o mirada cuando te iba a besar…

¡Esa no era la cuestión! El maldito idiota de su ex la había besado con descaro, hasta pretendía llegar a mas, por que sus manitos comenzaron a descender y gracias a Kami se les acabo el aire, por que si no… quien sabe en donde estaría ahora, seguramente en la habitación de Inuyasha…

Gruño molesta, incorporándose nuevamente y observando a lo lejos como unas luces comenzaba a acercarse. Con un poco de suerte, podía ser un autobús. Hizo un ruido con su nariz y se seco las pocas lágrimas que quedaban con la manga de su campera. Cuando las luces estuvieron mas cerca, pudo darse cuenta que no era un autobús, si no un coche y vaya coche… era un porche negro reluciente ante la luz de la luna.

Lo observo fascinada, le encantaba esa clase de coches. No por que esos autos valían mucho y ella ni siquiera tocarlos podía. Si no que, esos porches, parecían finos y delicados y se le hacia que si los tocaba a penas podían rayarse. Rió por dentro ante aquella tontería y entonces se dio cuenta, aquel hermoso auto se encontraba aparcado frente a ella.

Contuvo el aire asustada, al darse cuenta que la puerta del copiloto se había abierto de repente. Miro para ambos lados de la calle, decidiéndose internamente si salir corriendo de allí…

_No tenia que haber huido, me tenía que haber quedado con Inuyasha…_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Con o sin Inuyasha en algún momento de su vida, algo por el estilo iba a suceder y si en ese momento de su vida, Inuyasha aun permanecía desparecido de la faz de la tierra, ella no tendría otra que comenzar a correr como loca…

Si, mejor se volvía al departamento con Inuyasha. No era momento de odiarlo, por ahora, volvería a su departamento… bueno, de ella e Inuyasha _momentáneamente _claro y luego, de haber calmado su miedo, lo volvería a odiar y a gritarle hasta quedarse sin pulmones.

Si, buena idea.

– ¿Kagome?

Quedo helada, dura al escuchar su nombre. Levanto su rostro con sus ojos saltones y con su respiración ruidosa y agitada. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el hombre se había bajado y dirigido a ella…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto interesado, observando el lugar.

Kagome suspiro aliviada, sintiendo su corazón volviendo a latir. Era Bankotsu, el hombre tan apuesto y varonil que había conocido en aquel barcito de porquería. Entonces, luego de una noche horrible, de lágrimas absurdas, sonrió.

– Pues yo… nada –balbuceo quedándose de repente sin palabras. Bankotsu le acaricio la mejilla.

– ¿Y tu esposo? –Pregunto –No lo veo… -agrego mirando para todos lados. Kagome desvió la mirada molesta.

– Ese idiota esta en el departamento –mascullo apretando sus puños. A Bankotsu le brillaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Kagome, trasmitiéndole calor, haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve allí? O…

– ¡No! –Negó furiosa –No quiero volver a ver a ese idiota. Estaba yendo hacia lo de una amiga

– Ah… -dudo unos momentos, conduciéndola lentamente hacia el auto -¿Tuvieron una pelea?

– Algo así –contesto sonrojándose levemente.

– Y a veo… -entonces, se planto frente al auto y abrió la puerta –Entra preciosa, iremos a dar una vuelta –le sonrió. Ella asintió, sintiéndose atontada por aquella hermosa mirada azulada.

O.o

¡Oh, miren que bonito! Pensaba con total sarcasmo, mirando por la ventana como aquel idiota que una vez trato de hundir su empresa estaba ahora, besando a su _EX _mujer y tocándola más de lo que debía. Se rasco la nuca con violencia, sintiendo al rato como ardía. La sangre recorría por sus venas de forma violenta, llegando a sus manos y haciéndolos cerrarse lentamente cada vez mas, con cada beso, rose y manoseabas que aquel idiota de Bankotsu le daba a Kagome a _su_ alguna vez Kagome.

Seguramente Kagome lo estaba haciendo para darles celos… ¿Celos de que? ¡Maldición! Ella no tenia ninguna maldita razón para darle celos a el, por que ya no eran nada, por que ambos estaban construyendo distintos caminos. El, estaba haciendo de apoco, sin apuros, una futura vida con hijos y algo mas con Kikio…

Que por cierto, aun estaba molesto con el… no bueno, eso no va al tema.

Y Kagome, bueno, ella estaba en época de crisis por que su novio la había engañado… ¡Debía de matar a ese idiota! Perder a semejante mujer debería de tener sus castigos e Inuyasha lo tuvo, su castigo fue confundir por un año y medio a Kikio con Kagome, que consiguió varias peleas definitivas, pero no tan definitivas…

¿Se entiende? Pero hablando de crisis. No se la veía tan mal a Kagome. ¡Oigan! Estaba ahí, en la entrada al edificio, ¡besándose con un hombre! Con el enemigo de Inuyasha…

Suspiro pegando su cabeza contra la ventana. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Primero, aquella estupida acción de besarla, pero mas que callarla, en verdad quería hacerlo, ¿Y ahora? Estaba algo así como celoso. No entendía, el la separo de ella por que ya no sentía nada, pero su mente, corazón y cuerpo lo estaban haciendo actuar de otra manera. El si en verdad ya no sentía nada por Kagome y estuviera loco por Kikio, a esta hora debería de estar en la puerta de su casa, con flores, un osito de felpa y una caja de bombones rogándole por que vuelva con el y por que hagan el amor.

¡Pero no! Estaba allí, viendo como el auto de ese idiota arrancaba y Kagome entraba con pasos apresurados al edificio. Debería de obligarla a que no vuelva a verlo, ¿Pero como demonios lo haría? Kagome era tan caprichosa, que hasta quizás se haría amiga del ladrón. Suspiro frustrado, recordando la charla con Miroku en su oficina.

¿Qué tan malo seria dormir con su ex una noche?

Era una locura, se estaba volviendo loco…

Se giro rápidamente, al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Kagome estaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y tarareando una canción rara. La miro de mala gana, cruzado de brazos. Iba a hacer una escena de celos, para ver como reaccionaba, aunque estaba seguro que no iba a hacer falta que actuara… por que estaba hirviendo…

– ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto directamente. Kagome lo miro, con sus ojos cafés brillosos.

– Dando una vuelta –contesto con una sonrisa, plantándose frente a el. Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

– ¿Así? –Ella asintió –¿Andabas sola o…

– Si, andaba sola, ¿Por qué? –le interrumpió.

– Aja… entonces dime, ¿Qué hacías con Bankotsu? –le pregunto. Ella quedo muda, mirándolo sorprendida –Y no me mientas Kagome, ¿Qué demonios hacías con el?

Ella entonces apretó sus puños molesta, ¿Quién diablos se creía Inuyasha para vigilarla?

– Eso a ti no te importa –le contesto de mala gana. El la tomo del brazo fuertemente -¿Qué haces Inuyasha? Suéltame…

– Estabas… besándote con el… -repuso, mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara de frustración, pero a la vez por otra cosa.

– ¿Si y que? –desafió tratando de safarse de su agarre.

– Luego de que te eh dicho que no te acercaras a el –prosiguió.

– ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! –exclamo molesta.

– Kagome… -comenzó con voz ronca, tomándola suavemente del mentón, quedando sus labios a su altura –Escúchame bien…

Luego del beso de el y el beso de Bankotsu, se había dado cuenta que eran muy distintos. Por tantas cosas, que el beso del enemigo de Inuyasha la había dejado atontada por la dulzura que deposito en sus labios. En cambio su ex, la había besado con tanta pasión que la había hecho llorar de bronca por haber sido solamente por un _¡cállate!_

Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta rapidez que pensó que en cualquier momento se saldría por su pecho. Ya no escuchaba a Inuyasha, solamente quería que el la besara. Era una locura, ¡lo sabia! ¿Pero que demonios podía hacer? Lo admitía, nunca dejo de querer a Inuyasha y mintió, mintió a todo el mundo al decir que no lo amaba…

– Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme las cosas –le interrumpió con voz tranquila, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

– Si que puedo –desafió el, soltándole el brazo y tomándola de la cintura sin previo aviso.

– ¡No, no puedes Inuyasha! –exclamo molesta.

Si, lo quería, pero tampoco podía dejar que el gobernara su vida. Después de todo, el nunca debía de saber que ella lo quería, por que Inuyasha estaba con Kikio y aunque le dolía en lo mas profundo, lo aceptaba. Y nuevamente se sentía molesta y frustrada. El realmente se comportaba como un loco celoso, y como le gustaría que el en realidad lo estuviera…

El estaba haciendo toda aquella escena para proteger su estupida empresa de las manos enemigas.

– ¡Yo si quiero, salgo y me divierto con Bankotsu! –grito nuevamente, saliendo se su agarre que mantenía en su cintura.

– ¡Te encerrare y te atare para que no lo hagas!

– ¡Que no!

El entonces, ya harto de los gritos de ella la tomo del rostro y la acerco mas de lo que debía a el, rozando sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo esa misma sensación cuando la beso momentos atrás.

– ¡Cállate un poco!

Y entonces la beso, siendo correspondido casi al instante por ella, quien lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos su cuello, enredando su cabello plateado con sus dedos. Inuyasha la abrazo por la cintura, profundizando más el beso.

Sabia que estaba haciendo mal en corresponderle, pero ni ella misma podía controlarse. Allí afuera, estaba llorando por que no quería sentir nuevamente amor por Inuyasha, y trato de olvidar su beso, besando a Bankotsu, ¿pero ahora? Se había olvidado completamente de aquel besito sin sentimientos de Bankotsu. Y ya nada podía hacer… por que nuevamente los sentimientos hacia a Inuyasha volvieron a renacer…

continuara...!

_uhm... Kagome se nos rindio.. aunque.. esperen! todavia queda mas.. jajaja xD creo.. supongo.. no lo se... ahi lemon en el proximo cap,... no lo se.. aaahm-- q pasaria se aparece Kikio? .. yo tampoco no lo se.. y Kouga? xD aja.. no se.. xD..  
weeno.. ya las dejop.._

nos vemos! 


	5. Chapter 5

_iuuff-- (suspirando) termine de actualizar tooodoooo jaja.. no quiero qejas!! ahora si,.. espero que les guste este cap y perdonen la falta de inspiracion en el lemon, pero es que... mi mente pervertida no anda funcionando como de costumbre.. jaja lean.._

**Cáp. 5: desliz…**

Una buena definición de lo que estaba haciendo, no había. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, su cabello azabache se apegaba a su cuerpo y frente, las manos masculinas, calidas y grandes de el, recorrían su cuerpo como explorando lo ya explorado. Sus pulmones pedían más aire del que podía dar, sus manos no se quedaban quietas y tocaba, masajeaba y acariciaba cada parte de su musculoso pecho y espalda, arrancándole gemidos roncos…

Sus labios besaban una y otra vez su cuello, dejándole marcas rojas. Las manos de Inuyasha recorrían sus piernas bien torneadas, hasta llegar a los pantalones, donde desabrocho los botones y lo saco sin problemas. Abandono su cuello, y beso sus labios con insistencia, enredando su lengua con la suya, haciendo que ella gimiera al sentir como una de sus manos palpaba su intimidad.

Gimió con fuerza, abandonando sus labios y arqueando su espalda cuando el adentro a su intimidad con unos de sus dedos. El mientras se deleitaba de los suaves gemidos de su compañera, chupaba y succionaba uno de sus pechos.

Sentía que perdía la razón, sus ojos se nublaban, su cabello azabache se mezclaba con el plateado, y sus alientos calientes y agitados chocaban en el rostro del otro. El cada tanto la besaba, mientras que trataba de ser lo mas cariñoso posible con cada embestida, pero era imposible… con cada una sentía que perdía la razón, su ritmo cardiaco parecía acelerar cada vez mas y sus pulmones pedían mas oxigeno del que podía tener.

Y en segundos, todo acabo. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, Inuyasha cayo exhausto sobre el cuerpo sudado de Kagome, mientras que ella aprovechaba para abrazarle la cabeza y sonreír con sus ojos cerrados. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, en silencio. Hasta que el se acomodo aun costado de ella, atrayéndola hacia el y acomodándola en su pecho, quitándole el cabello de su rostro y plantándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de ella, quien simplemente sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

O.o

Enrojeció totalmente, sintiendo como la vergüenza se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Su amiga la miro con la boca desencajada, con la baba cayéndole por un costado de su labio. Kagome apretó sus dientes, mirando el suelo y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, definitivamente… había cometido un error en contarle… con algunos detalles extras, lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche.

–– Sango, escucha…

–– ¡¡Lo sabia!! –chillo levantándose de golpe de la banca, captando la atención de algunas mujeres que se encontraban en aquella plaza con sus hijos.

–– ¡Baja la voz! –le pidió molesta, ella se sentó nuevamente, enfadada –Yo no…

–– Sabia que terminarían juntos en la cama –le apunto con su dedo, mirándola aun asombrada –Miroku tenia razón acerca de Inuyasha –acoto picara.

Kagome la miro interesada.

–– ¿Sobre que? –pregunto. Sango sonrió ampliamente.

–– Bueno,… no se si decírtelo… -se mordió la punta de la lengua en forma juguetona.

–– ¡Oh, vamos Sango! –le suplico, juntando sus palmas. Ella dudo unos momentos y luego la miro sonriente.

–– Miroku me contó, que ayer Inuyasha andaba como loco, cuando te vio con… -frunció los labios -¡Así, Bankotsu!

–– ¿Qué? –emitió asombrada, pestañando varias veces.

–– Si, eso –asintió, cruzándose de piernas –También dijo, que el día en el que tu volviste, en la mañana el dijo tu nombre cuando besaba a Kikio…

–– ¡¡Eso si que no te lo creo!! –exclamo sintiendo su corazón desbocado –El… el… estaba haciendo de todo por tener de nuevo a Kikio y…

Sango suspiro.

–– Amiga, ¿Cuándo abrirás esos ojitos que tienes y te darás cuenta de la verdad? –le pregunto cansada.

–– Pero es que… -murmuro confundida, mirando el suelo.

–– Te hizo una escena de celos, te beso y luego de hizo el amor, ¿no crees que eso significa una sola cosa? –le cuestiono cansada. Kagome la miro sonrojada.

–– ¿Cómo que? –le pregunto, haciéndose la desentendida. Sango rolo los ojos y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kagome.

–– Kagome, Inuyasha te ama –afirmo seria.

O.o

Sonrió levemente al ver una foto de Kagome sobre su escritorio. Aun no entendía como había bastado una simple mirada para enamorarlo, para hacerlo suspirar como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ni Kikio lo había conseguido a la primera. Aunque bueno, debía admitir que después de todo, Kikio era de gran ayuda en muchas cosas, aunque un gran estorbo en otras.

Ni siquiera un buen rato con la hermosa de Kagome podía estar, sin que ella lo llamara al celular para pedirle dinero para sus cosas personales. Rolo los ojos, el día en que no la necesitara mas le pegaría una patada en el trasero y la echaría de su empresa…

Sacudió su cabeza para ambos lados, comenzando a teclear rápidamente el teclado para terminar de una buena vez su trabajo e ir en busca de su futura esposa. Pronto seria sumamente rico, y podría tener a Kagome con el, en una casa fuera del país, con un patio gigante y sus hijos corriendo en el… sonrió levemente, era fantástico imaginarse toda una vida con Kagome.

–– ¡Hola! –grito alguien alegre, entrando de repente. El suspiro cansado.

–– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto con fastidio –Te eh dicho que en la noche te llamaba… -le recordó.

–– Ya lo se –asintió, sentándose en el sillón de cuero y cruzándose de piernas, mostrando mas de lo que debía –Pero tenia ganas de verte, ¿A que tu también a mi?

–– Escucha Kikio… -comenzó levantándose de su lugar, para comenzar a acercarse a ella, quien se levanto –Estoy enamorado y…

–– ¡Ya lo se amor! –exclamo con una radiante sonrisa, colgándose de su cuello –Tu me quieres, yo te quiero…y ya te eh perdonado tus cagadas…

–– No me interrumpas –pidió serio –Estoy enamorado, pero no precisamente de ti…

Ella desencajo la mandíbula y se alejo de el, mirándolo con los ojos saltones y en segundos, llorosos.

–– ¿Pe-pe-pero que…? –tartamudeo sollozando. El chasqueo sus dientes con fastidio -¡Yo te amo! –exclamo, acercándose nuevamente a el.

–– Pero yo a ti no, entiende –devolvió, alejándola de su cuerpo.

Kikio dejo de intentar acercarse a su cuerpo, pero sin controlar su ira comenzó a lanzarle los cojines, siendo esquivados por el. Ella seguía llorando, y lanzándole, rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba en la oficina.

–– ¡¡Eres un maldito!! –grito con fuerza, ya cansada, sintiéndose mas irritada al notar que el la miraba tranquilamente -¡Te ayude con tu maldita empresa, te conté los secretos de tu enemigo, y ahora ¡¡gracias a mi!! –se apunto a si misma -¡Serás rico! Juraste amarme, me entregue a otro por ti, ¿y tu como me lo agradeces? –le pregunto irónica, acercándose a el con pasos amenazantes -¡Engañándome con otra! ¿Pero quien demonios te crees? ¡¡Maldito estupido!! –grito lo ultimo a todo pulmón, levantando su mano derecha para golpearle la mejilla, pero el la atajo tomándola de la muñeca -¡Suéltame imbesil!

–– Escucha Kikio –comenzó serio –Jure quererte, no amarte –le aclaro. Ella enrojeció de cólera –Nunca pedí tu ayuda, tu misma viniste un día a mi, diciéndome que harías todo lo necesario para arruinar la otra empresa y hacer que yo sea rico, con la única intención de que yo te hiciera feliz… -le soltó la muñeca y volvió a sentarse sobre su escritorio –Muy bien, te hice feliz, pero ya no puedo hacerlo mas… por que ahí otra mujer a quien debo hacerlo y tu, aquí… me estorbas…

–– Pero…

–– Kikio vete –ordeno marcando unos números en su móvil.

–– Pero amor, yo… -se seco las lagrimas –Yo quiero permanecer a tu lado siempre, ¡Lo siento en verdad! No quise hacerte este desastre, yo…

–– Deja, lo limpiara la muchacha de las limpiezas –la tranquilizo, colocando su móvil sobre su oído.

–– Pero Ban…

–– ¡Vete! –exclamo haciéndole señas con su mano. Ella apretó unos momentos sus puños y luego se fue de allí, cerrando de un portazo. El suspiro aliviado, y una voz femenina contesto del otro lado -¡Hola Kag! ¿Cómo estas hermosa?

_Err… Hola Bankotsu, yo… ando muy bien, ¿y tu?_

–– ¡Genial cuando escuche tu hermosa voz! Sabes, estaba pensando…

O.o

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, comenzando a recordar con una sonrisa la noche anterior. Todo había sucedido de una manera alocada, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente, se dejo llevar por sus instintos; y la beso de forma desesperada y apasionada, toco su cuerpo como muchas veces lo había echo, sintiendo como había crecido en esos años.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiéndose levemente excitado del solo recordar las caricias de ella. Lo mejor de todo, fue que ella ni siquiera se había negado, le correspondió de la misma manera, aforrándose a su cuerpo y entregándose como muchas veces lo había echo. Pero esta vez, era de una forma casi desesperada.

No es que haya interpretado que Kagome estaba loca por sentirlo, si no que bueno, hicieron el amor como si fuera que durante esos tres años no habían tocado ningún otra persona…

Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados. ¿Será que a Kagome no la había tocado ningún otro hombre? Ag… seguramente ese noviecito que tenía se había aprovechado de la situación. Apretó sus puños, si se lo llegaba a cruzar lo mataría a golpes… aunque en realidad no lo conocía, así que…

Suspiro largando toda la frustración, relajándose, para continuar recordando. Al final, esa sensación de posesión hacia ella lo invadió, y no pudo evitar abrazarla de una manera como para no dejarla escapar, es que en realidad, no quería dejarla ir ahora, pero bueno, nos fuimos del tema.

Al principio, negó todo el tiempo que no la extrañaba, se quejo de que era un estorbo en su vida privada con Kikio, pero luego, la beso sin pensar y le demostró lo contrario, haciéndole el amor y abrazándola para no dejarla ir jamás. Y luego, ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, ¿Orgullo, quizás?

Cuando ya estaba reconciliando el sueño, no pudo evitar susurrarle un _te amo_ y besarle el cabello. Dudo que ella lo haya escuchado por que no le contesto, de todas formas, era mas que una costumbre decir te amo luego de hacer el amor, aunque ya que vamos al caso, a Kikio nunca se lo dijo, ella a el, pero siempre se olvido de contestar.

¿Para que? Le demostró que la amaba de otra manera, ¿verdad? Las palabras sobran…

Suspiro sintiendo su cuello adolorido. Quizás debería dejar de pensar y actuar mas… uhm… extrañaba la voz de Kagome…

–– ¡Buenas, buenas, querido amigo! –saludo entusiasta Miroku, entrando sin golpear a la oficina.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y Miroku se quedo congelado en el lugar, inspeccionándolo.

–– ¿Qué demonios miras? –le pregunto con fastidio, frunciendo el ceño. Su amigo se sentó frente a el.

-Tienes otra mirada –murmuro pensativo. Inuyasha enarco una ceja -¡No me digas! –Exclamo -¡¡Te acostaste con Kagome!! –apunto con su dedo.

–– ¡Cállate idiota! –Grito molesto –Yo no me eh acostado con Kagome –murmuro obstinado, cruzándose de brazo y mirando para otro lado.

–– Oh si… claro que lo has hecho –asintió Miroku sonriente -¿Para que lo niegas?

Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

–– Bien, bien… lo eh echo

Miroku sonrió ampliamente.

–– Sabía que terminarían así… -murmuro orgulloso. Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente –Era predecible…

–– ¿Qué era predecible, Miroku? –pregunto Kikio entrando a la oficina sin golpear.

Inuyasha chasqueo los dientes.

–– ¿Acaso ya nadie golpea las puertas antes de entrar? –pregunto molesto, pero tanto como Kikio y Miroku lo ignoraron.

–– ¿Es que no te has enterado de las nuevas, nuevas? –le pregunto sonriente. Kikio negó, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su novio y le besaba.

–– ¿Cómo estas, amor? –le pregunto plantándole besos, siendo esquivados algunos por Inuyasha.

–– ¡Eh, Inuyasha! –Lo llamo Miroku, ambos lo miraron –No creo que a Kagomesita le guste ver lo que estoy viendo… -apunto.

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada y Kikio miro confusa a Inuyasha y luego a Miroku. No comprendía la situación, ni el por que a Kagome no le gustaría ver eso… después de todo, ambos dijeron que no tenían relación alguna y por eso perdono a Inuyasha, pero…

–– ¿Qué pasa con Kagome? –le pregunto Kikio confusa a su novio. Este trago saliva con nerviosismo y obligo a Kikio a levantarse.

–– Miroku… -lo llamo, como para hacerle entender que se valla. Este negó sonriendo.

–– Quiero ver –sonrió ampliamente, cruzándose de piernas. Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

Kikio al ver que no tenía respuestas de Inuyasha, miro a Miroku, quien los observaba fijamente.

–– ¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Miroku? –le pregunto la mujer ya fastidiada.

–– Inuyasha volvió con Kagome y ya tuvieron relaciones –contesto con alegría. Kikio desencajo la mandíbula y miro a Inuyasha, quien mataba con la mirada a Miroku y entonces comprendió…

–– ¿¡Que!?

O.o

Estornudo varias veces, al mismo tiempo en que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Por lo menos tres veces en la tarde había sentido lo mismo, y según Sango, eso significaba que estaban hablando de ella.

Aun se encontraba en la plaza, pero sola, por que estaba esperando que Bankotsu llegara, ya que el quería hablar con ella de algo importante. Quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ya que literalmente estaba con Inuyasha, el cuando ya estaba casi dormida, le dijo que la amaba, y ella no le contesto, por miedo…

Suspiro melancólica y miro su reloj. Eran las seis menos cinco, seguramente Inuyasha ya estaba en el departamento, tirado en el sofá mirando algún deporte. Sonrió levemente, quizás no estaría mal hacerle un pequeño masaje cuando llegara al departamento, así también aprovechaba la situación y le confesaba que ella nunca lo dejo de amar, ni cuando estuvo con el despreciable de Kouga.

–– Hola amor…

Levanto la cabeza asustada, encontrándose con Bankotsu, vestido de traje negro. Le quedaba tan bien que cualquier chica se rendiría en su cama. Kagome sonrió y se incorporo para saludarlo de un beso en la mejilla, pero este giro el rostro y le planto un beso en los labios, haciendo que ella se alejara instintivamente de el. No podía besarlo sin sentirse mal.

–– Bankotsu, yo…

–– Quiero hablar contigo, preciosa –murmuro tiernamente, acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose a ella.

–– Yo también deseo hablar contigo, Bankotsu –coincidió ella seria, sintiéndose un poco agitada por sus cercanías y por la sonrisa perturbadora de el.

–– ¿Te parece que empiece yo? –pregunto tomándola de la mano y guiándola para sentarse en la banca. Ella asintió –Bueno, no quiero hacerlo muy largo, iré directamente al grano –aseguro.

Ella trago saliva, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa. El le acaricio la mejilla, y luego con sus dedos toco los labios carnosos de Kagome, quien no se alejo, si no cerró sus ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–– Kagome –susurro acercándose mas –Te amo, y quiero… deseo… que seas mi esposa –termino rozando sus labios. Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, asustada.

–– ¿Qué?

O.o

Se encerró en el baño de su departamento, sujetándose del lavabo y mirándose al espejo. s rimel estaba corrido a causa de sus lágrimas, sus labios rojos al igual que su nariz. Dos hombres la abandonaron el mismo día. Primero Bankotsu, quien sin sentimiento alguna la dejo por otra, busco refugio en los brazos de Inuyasha, pero fue lo mismo, el la dejo por su ex. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y golpeo el espejo, rompiéndolo y logrando que se cortara la mano.

Gimió de dolor, tomo algo de papel con su mano temblorosa y se tapo la herida, tirándose en un rincón frió y comenzando a sollozar aun mas. No entendía que demonios tenían las otras mujeres que no tenía ella. Ella tenia cuerpo, era hermosa y era modelo, ¿Acaso no le bastaba a Bankotsu y a Inuyasha?

¿Qué tenia la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado Bankotsu? Para que la dejara, ¿Qué tenia Kagome? Por la cual Inuyasha no la quería dejar ir. Acaso ambas eran mejor que ella, ¿tenían más cuerpo? ¿Más senos, trasero, cintura? No comprendía que demonios era…

Se envolvió la mano con papel lentamente, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo. Quizás, si se deshacía de Kagome, Inuyasha buscaría refugio en alguna cama e iría por ella. Sonrió esperanzada… debía de buscar también información sobre la otra mujer que traía loco a Bankotsu, y entonces, sin ninguna de las dos… Inuyasha y Bankotsu estarían con ella para siempre…

Sin enterarse ninguno de los dos de que estaba con el otro, claro. Mañana mismo, luego de terminar de llorar, iría a la oficina de Bankotsu y buscaría alguna información sobre la mujer…


	6. Chapter 6

_jo... otra vez, perdonen la demora... pero es que, me da pereza ir hasta el ciber.. como sea, aca esta el cap.. y de ahora en adelante creo que Kikio estara mas demente que nunca... jeje.. mejor lean y despues les digo un par de cositas.. !_

muuaa..

**Cáp. 6: Kouga vuelve**

Suspiro aburrida, caminando lentamente por la calle, pensando detenidamente en como demonios iba a hacer para decirle que no a Bankotsu. Era obvio que no quería casarse con el, ni loca… no bueno, tampoco para tanto, pero el tema era que apenas se conocían hace menos de una semana, y se besaron por lo menos dos o tres veces nada mas, y el ya quería casarse.

Aunque bueno, no iba a negar que no le gustaron los besos de Bankotsu, por que el tenia una forma extraña de besarla y de tocarla. El era, delicado, tierno y amoroso; Bankotsu con la mirada te avisaba, te prevenía de que te iba a besar y…

Suspiro pesadamente, rascándose la nuca. Pensaba en el como si fuera que estaba enamorada, cuando en realidad quería únicamente y exclusivamente a Inuyasha. Paro su paso y frunció el ceño, cuando viera a Inuyasha,… ¿le daría un beso en los labios? ¿Lo ignoraría? Aun no sabia como demonios iba a actuar, pero si pasaba de largo e iba directamente a su habitación, y ahí, si el la buscaba y la besaba, bueno, era obvio que le correspondería.

Paro en seco de repente, conteniendo el aire, y mirando en un punto en particular; trago saliva con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, las ganas de llorar la invadieron y no precisamente de tristeza, si no mas bien de bronca.

– Kouga… -mascullo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

O.o

Aun no entendía que demonios hacia allí. Se reprochaba mentalmente el haber aceptado la invitación de Bankotsu de tomar un café como 'amigos' y hablar como personas decentes. No sabia de que quería hablar, pero sencillamente no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacia esperando en aquel bar?

Se levanto con un suspiro, debía de volver al trabajo ya que debía quedarse un rato más en la oficina y no tenia tiempo para andar en aquel barcito. Además, al parecer Bankotsu no iba a aparecer, ya que se había retrasado diez minutos.

_Llamare a Kagome cuando llegue _–pensó mentalmente, recordando su hermosa y dulce mirada chocolate.

– ¡Inuyasha! –lo llamo alguien. Se giro rápidamente y frunció el ceño molesto. El hombre se acercaba a el sonriente, con pasos tranquilos. Inuyasha permaneció en su lugar paciente, hasta que Bankotsu se planto frente a el y le extendió su mano en forma amigable. Inuyasha miro su mano y luego a el.

– ¿Para que me llamaste? –pregunto frustrado. Bankotsu hizo una mueca y dejo caer su mano.

– Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿eh? –se burlo.

Inuyasha se tenso de rabia; del solo pensar que Bankotsu había besado a Kagome lo hacia rabiar.

– ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a tomar un café? –pregunto. Inuyasha negó.

– No tengo ganas –replico cortante –Bankotsu suspiro -¿Por qué no me dices de una maldita vez que quieres? –el hombre volvió a sonreír.

– Me casare –contó feliz. Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

– Ajam, ¿Y? –devolvió desinteresado, poniendo ambas manos dentro de su bolsillo –Sinceramente, a mi no me interesa –replico.

Bankotsu negó chasqueando sus dientes.

– Claro que te interesa –apunto. Inuyasha lo miro –Me casare con Kagome

Inuyasha quito las manos de sus bolsillos y miro en forma amenazante a Bankotsu, quien aguantaba las ganas de reírsele en la cara.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto molesto. Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

– Que me casare con tu mujer –apunto. Inuyasha apretó sus puños con fuerza, y en un pestañeo de ojos, Bankotsu se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con el labio saliéndole sangre. Miro a Inuyasha furioso y se levanto lentamente.

– Si te atreves a tocar a Kagome, yo… te mato –amenazo, como escupiendo veneno. Bankotsu carcajeo, limpiándose con el puño, la sangre de su labio.

– Ya la toque –sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear puño contra puño, aunque mucho no duraron ya que algunos hombres que pasaban por allí los separaron. Bankotsu estaba con su labio y ceja sangrando, mientras que Inuyasha tenía un golpe cerca de su labio, y uno en su ojo derecho; ambos estaban descontrolados, mas Inuyasha, que ya cansado hacia fuerza sobre humana para soltarse del agarre de aquel extraño hombre.

– Cálmate, negro –le pidió el hombre, apretando mas el agarre.

– Soltame y lo mato –exclamo molesto.

– Por mas que me pegues, yo me casare con Kagome –se burlo, soltándose del agarre y limpiándose con la manga de la camisa la sangre de su boca; le lanzo una ultima mirada de burla y se alejo de allí, subiendo a su auto que estaba estacionado allí.

Una vez que arranco el coche y se fue, soltaron a Inuyasha, quien simplemente maldecía golpeando la pared con fuerza.

– Maldito estupido…

O.o

Aspiro con fuerza y cerro sus ojos conteniendo las ganas de largarse a llorar como tonta, a sus espaldas, en una tienda, se encontraba Kouga, comprando unas flores. No sabia como hacer, quería acercarse, pegarle y gritarle como una niña chillona, pero no se atrevía, seguramente el se reiría de ella y…

– Kagome –la llamo alguien tocando su hombro. Abrió sus ojos de repente y se giro conteniendo el aliento –Valla… sigues igual o mas hermosa que antes –se mordió el labio inferior, mirándola de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en su escote.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

– Eres un maldito imbesil –apretó sus puños con fuerza –Debería de pegarte hasta que no puedas moverte, pero no lo haré por que te tengo lastima –replico con asco, cruzándose de brazos.

– Perdóname preciosa –la tomo de la cintura, mientras la acercaba a el, pero esta se alejo.

– Quítame tus asquerosas manos, Kouga –espeto furiosa.

– Oh vamos, ¿Sigues molesta por que te lleve tus cosas? –pregunto ronco, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella corrió el rostro –Ven, vamos a hablar. La tomo de la mano y la hizo cruzar la calle.

–Suéltame –mascullo soltándose de su agarre –No necesito que me enseñes a cruzar la calle…

El no dijo nada, solamente la miro de reojo y sonrió a medias. La condujo hasta la plaza, en la parte mas alejada del lugar, donde la hizo sentarse en la banca.

-Quiero que me devuelvas mis cosas –dijo directamente, tensando la mandíbula.

El extendió las un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Toma, son para ti…

Ella apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡No las quiero! –Replico –Quiero mis cosas…

-Tus cosas están en nuestra casa, amor –hablo dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Kouga, no quiero denunciarte, pero…

-Sssh… -la callo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios –Eh vuelto por ti, cariño… -susurro acercándose a ella –Te amo

Kagome lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con desenfreno. El había vuelto por…

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Los labios tibios y dulces de Kouga se movían sobre los de ella, haciéndola sentir, en cierta forma… en las nubes. Y no pudo evitar, corresponderle aquel beso, aforrándose a su cuello y dejando que el abrazara su cintura. Para que mentir, había extrañado a Kouga…

O.o

Se tiro sobre la cama exhausta, largando un profundo suspiro. Estaba en su departamento sola, ya que Inuyasha aun no había llegado, por un momento se extraño el que el no estuviera, pero por otro lado, era mas fácil poder pensar si el no estaba allí.

Todo el camino de la plaza hasta que llego al departamento, no dejaba de reprocharse mentalmente lo tonta y estupida que había sido en dejarse besar por Kouga. Ni siquiera fue capaz de separarse de el, pegarle una cachetada y escupirle en la cara que ya no lo quería mas, si no que lo odiaba. Pero no… hizo todo lo contrario.

Dejaron de besarse, se miraron a los ojos, el le dijo palabras dulces contra su labio y su loción varonil la drogo –en cierta manera –quedándose a merced de el, quien volvió a besarla con pasión.

Se tapo el rostro con la almohada y pego un grito ahogado lleno de frustración. Primero estaba Inuyasha, su ex, con el cual había echo el amor y aun no sabia como demonios seguiría después de eso. Segundo, Bankotsu. Quien le pedía matrimonio y no sabía como negársele. Y tercero, Kouga, quien regreso según el por ella, por que la amaba…

Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, se quito la almohada de su rostro y espero unos segundos, aguardando que Inuyasha apareciera para quitarle sus dudas con uno de sus besos, pero el no apareció. Se levanto descalza a buscarlo, cruzo el estrecho pasillo y llego a la sala, donde lo encontró sentado en el sofá.

-Inuyasha –lo llamo en un murmullo. El suspiro y Kagome se acerco a el, hasta sentarse a su lado -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada, tratando de mirarlo, pero el la esquivaba –Oye…

-Hoy vi a Bankotsu –hablo rápidamente, apretando sus puños. Kagome se sorprendió –Y hablo acerca de un casamiento…

Entonces miro a Kagome, quien lo miraba sorprendida. Bajo nuevamente la mirada, después de todo, lo que había dicho Bankotsu era cierto, aunque aun no sabia si ella se quería casar con ese bastardo. Unas manos suaves y calidas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la chocolate observando sus moretones y rasguños. Por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba golpeado…

-¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto asustada, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No quiero que te cases con Bankotsu, no lo permitiré –aclaro el serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara y sintiera su corazón bombear con fuerza –Tu eres mía, Kagome…

Ella quedo asombrada y sonrojada por sus palabras, sintiéndose de repente como una niña de secundaria por ponerse como un tomate ante el chico que le gustaba. Su tono celoso y posesivo, ¿significaba que la amaba? Trago saliva con dificultad y trato de recobrar su postura, desviando su mirada del los ojos dorados y observando los moretones.

-Voy a traer una curita, Inuyasha –hablo con voz nerviosa, casi entre cortada. Iba a quitar su mano de la mejilla de el, cuando este la detuvo, poniendo la suya sobre la de ella.

Kagome lo miro directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Sin duda, Inuyasha era el que le hacia sentir muchas emociones a las ves. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, al notar como el se acercaba a ella lentamente, y como su respiración calida comenzaba a chocar en su rostro.

-Inuyasha, tengo que…

-Kagome, te amo –murmuro rozando sus labios. Ella se sorprendió, tensándose al momento.

-Inuyasha –susurro apenas, conteniendo el aire.

-Te amo –repitió nuevamente, tomándola suavemente de la nuca y acercándola a el. Sus labios chocaron con suavidad, besándola con ternura y con lentitud, como tomándose su tiempo para saborear sus labios. Kagome suspiro entre el beso y se separo de el con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo –murmuro segura. El sonrió ampliamente, mientras la tomaba de la mejilla y la volvía a acercar a el…

O.o

-Señorita Kikio… -nombro asombrado el guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta parado. Ella se acerco a el, con pasos provocativos sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento -¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí? –pregunto mirando para todos lados, viendo si venia con alguien, pero solamente estaba su auto negro estacionado frente a la empresa.

-Vengo a buscar unos papeles míos que me olvide en la oficina de Bankotsu –respondió con voz provocativa. El hombre negó.

-Lo siento Señorita, el señor Bankotsu dio estrictas ordenes de que no la dejáramos entrar a la empresa –repuso el guardia serio, tratando de mirarla a los ojos para no perder la razón en las piernas de Kikio.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que su escote se profundizara. El guardia sin poder contener miro breves segundos su escote. Kikio lo había notado y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Por favor Akitoki… -hablo casi en un gemido, acercándose a el. Este trago saliva con nerviosismo al verla pasar la lengua sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos provocativamente.

-Lo-lo-lo siento –tartamudeo –Señorita, no-no pue-puedo

-Vamos, se que puedes –susurro haciendo puchero, posando sus manos blancas sobre la camisa oscura de Akitoki, quien casi se ahoga con la saliva –Akitoki… -se acerco a el, hasta alcanzar rozar sus labios con los temblorosos de el, pasando así, la lengua sobre los labios de Akitoki, quien sin contenerse había puesto una mano en el trasero de Kikio, quien rió suavemente –Te gusta, ¿eh?

El asintió, perdiendo totalmente sus sentidos, y sintiéndose excitado. El comenzó a masajear su trasero, mientras que ella suavemente iba bajando sus manos, por su vientre, hasta que se detuvo un poco mas arriba del cinto, en donde el guardia había contenido el aliento.

-Si quieres que siga debes dejarme entrar –murmuro con voz de niña pequeña, jugando con sus labios, mordiéndolos y lambiéndolos.

-Esta bien –asintió jadeando. Kikio sonrió victoriosa y se alejo un poco de el, pasando así por su lado para poder entrar, y entonces, antes de subir por el ascensor se giro.

-Akitoki… -lo llamo, el se giro al instante –Bankotsu no se tiene que enterar de esto, ¿Si? –el asintió –Gracias, amor…

O.o

Kouga sonrió relajado al sentir las manos de su prometida hacerle masajes en sus hombros, en forma suave y lenta, pero casi a la vez doloroso. Ella carcajeo al momento en que el se tenso, ya que le había dolido.

-No puede dolerte tanto –se rió, siguiendo con los masajes, pero esta vez bajando por su pecho, casi como si fuera un abrazo, ya que su mentón estaba apoyado en su hombro. El sonrió.

-No me duele, tu eres la bruta –replico burlón, observando la tele. Ella frunció los labios y metió sus manos dentro de su camisa, para poder acariciarle mejor el pecho y estomago marcado de el, quien suspiro.

-Así que soy bruta, ¿ah? –susurro en su oído.

-Ayame –murmuro con los ojos cerrados. Ella beso su cuello.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –repuso mirándola seriamente, ella frunció el ceño y rodeo el sofá, hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto interesada. El sonrío.

-Debes seducir a Bankotsu Hirayi –contesto decidido. Ayame enarco una ceja.

-¿Qué?

O.o

Beso sus labios una y otra vez sin cansarse, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y como el ambiente se calentaba cada vez más. La sangre corría por sus venas de una forma violenta, su corazón bombeaba con rapidez y su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que estaba en su cerebro era acariciarla, besarla y tocar cada una de sus curvas, para guardar en su mente los gemidos y caricias de ella.

Inuyasha deslizó una de sus manos, de la cintura de Kagome hasta sus senos en donde comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, mientras que ella ahogaba un gemido ronco en la boca de su ex. La sentía arquearse contra el, su respiración chocaba contra su cuello en el momento en que comenzó a quitarse los boxer. Kagome besaba su cuello con suavidad, con lentitud el cual lo volvió loco y lo hacia perder la razón. Todo ella lo hacia perder la razón, desde hasta sus besos, hasta los gemidos que solamente el lograba sacarle.

Sus corazones bombeaban de tal modo que sentían que los pulmones no tenían lugar para pasar el aire, las manos de ella se aferraban a la sabana mientras que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás al momento en que sintió a Inuyasha casi dentro de suyo, acompañado de su lengua, el cual no abandonaba su seno.

Lo sintió moverse dentro suyo con frenesí, quitándole con cada embestida la respiración, la cual cada vez se hacia mas dificultosa para ambos cada segundo…

O.o

Se cruzo de brazos de mala gana, mirando con rabia aquel cajón de madera el cual no se podía abrir ya que se encontraba con llave. Además, no tenia ningún alambre para poder abrir, lo único que quedaba era romperlo, pero si lo hacia, Bankotsu cuando apareciera al otro día se daría cuenta y le preguntaría al estupido guardia, quien por no perder su trabajo le contaría todo… o tal vez no…

Se mordió el labio inferior y se giro, observando por la ventana la ciudad iluminosa; estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por tener a Bankotsu para ella, y hacer desaparecer a la mujer que lo traía loco. Y si para tenerlo debía entregarse a otro, lo haría…

_ahii esta Kikio.-. (suspiro) jeje como sea, prometo... traerles el proximo cap la semana que viene, lo mas seguro que sea, o lunes, miercoles o jueves.. aun no lo se. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, tengo... un par de Fincs que estan para publicar, pero aun no lo hare, no hasta que no termine con los que tengo ahora.. jeje.. ¡algo mas? ahmp... creo q no.. bueno, las dejo´porque el estudio me llama.. jejeje y s x cierto.. si tengo suerte me pondran internet nuevamente!!e eeeh... hehehe_

_baaeeh_

_comentarios?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cáp. 7: Embarazo.**

Gemía con fuerza con cada embestida que Akitoki le proporcionaba, sujetándose de cada lado del escritorio. El lambía y besaba su cuello, su garganta y parte de sus senos, los cuales estaban descubiertos, por arriba del sujetador. Kikio desordenaba su cabello, cerrando sus ojos extasiada al sentirlo entrar y salir con más rapidez.

Aun se encontraba en al oficina de Bankotsu, mejor dicho, sobre el escritorio, teniendo sexo con el guardia. Lo había llamado por el teléfono, quien sin quejarse había subido, literalmente, corriendo hasta su encuentro. Allí lo hizo pasar Kikio, quien a penas entro le comenzó a quitar los pantalones y ella se subió sobre el escritorio, quitándose la camisa blanca que traía.

Todo lo estaba haciendo por Bankotsu, por que lo amaba y lo quería solamente para ella. Le dio unas últimas embestidas y salio de ella, poniéndose su bóxer y pantalones. Ambos estaban jadeando, Kikio se arreglo el sujetador y se coloco la camisa, la pollera no hizo falta arreglársela, ya que solamente se había sacado las bragas. El le se acerco a ella, tomándola de la cintura y le planto un beso apasionado, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la de ella y le daba la llave del cajón.

Se lo había ganado, después de todo… había actuado como una perfecta zorra. Salio de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de si y dejándola sola. Kikio jadeo con fuerza y se arreglo el cabello, caminando apenas hasta el cajón, ya que las sentía flaquear. Se sentó sobre el sillón unos momentos, antes de poner la llave en la pequeña cerradura. Y entonces lo abrió, encontrándose con papeles. Comenzó a revisar con rapidez, revolviendo los papeles por doquier, y entonces por fin pudo encontrar una foto. La giro y la miro unos segundos, para luego soltarla y mirar hacia un punto indefinido.

Bankotsu estaba enamorado de Kagome, la ex mujer de Inuyasha. Se levanto del sillón y apretó sus puños con fuerza, comenzando a respirar ruidosamente.

-¡Maldita!

O.o

Al otro día…

-Kouga aun no me has dicho por que debo seducir a Bankotsu –bufo Ayame, mientras se arreglaba el cabello y miraba a Kouga quien estaba reflejado en el espejo.

-Amor, ¿tanto cuesta deducirlo? –le pregunto casi con burla, ella enarco una ceja –Recuerda que tengo contactos, y me han dicho que el anda loco con Kagome –le explicaba, Ayame se giro interesada –Es obvio que Kagome no esta enamorada de el, si no de su ex, lo cual ahora andan juntos, como sea… no me interesa –suspiro –Tu mientras te haces pasar por su secretaria sexy le robas su dinero, Kagome aparecerá en el momento justo y…

-Le echaremos la culpa a ella… -completo sonriente la frase Ayame. Kouga asintió.

-Claro, tu en el momento en que se lo robas te retiras de allí, con cualquier excusa, yo le mandare una citación a Kagome de parte de Bankotsu, ella estará en su oficina, se cansara de esperar y se ira…

Ayame se sentó aun lado de Kouga.

-Pero sospechara también de mí –repuso Ayame seria. El negó.

-Claro que no cariño –devolvió –La recepcionista será una vieja amiga mía, ella no tendrá problemas en decir que Kagome salio de allí de una manera extraña…

O.o

Hoy era el día en que le diría a Bankotsu que no se casaría con el, por que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, el debía de entenderlo, ¿verdad? Suspiro pesadamente, le tenia que haber dicho en ese mismo momento en que no se casaría con el, pero claro, era tan tonta que ni siquiera había reaccionado al momento. Aun faltaban cinco días para que el la llamara para hacer una especie de cita, para saber su decisión. Pero sabía que si dejaba pasar más días, podía ser peor…

-¡Adiós amor! –grito Inuyasha desde la sala principal.

-¡Inuyasha! –le llamo, pero el ya había cerrado la puerta.

Se levanto de la cama, ya arreglada, lista para ir a visitar a Bankotsu, sin que Inuyasha se enterara. Sabia que estaba mal no decirle, pero si lo hacia iba a ser para peor, por que el era tan posesivo, que no la dejaría ir. Saco el celular de su bolso antes de cruzar la puerta, quizás seria mejor avisarle a Bankotsu que iría, ya que seguramente estaría ocupado y… negó y guardo nuevamente el celular, si lo llamaba lo mas seguro que este querría una salida, algún almuerzo o algo por el estilo y ella deseaba que todo fuera rápido. No y chau. Ya estaba cansada de tener tantos problemas…

Salio del edificio, saludando a alguna que otra persona que pasaba en ese momento por los pasillos hacia o saliendo del ascensor. No podía evitar sonreír nerviosamente, sentía cierto escalofrió con cada paso que daba hacia la salida, no sabia por que, pero su corazón latía tan rápidamente que hasta podía sentir como chocaba contra su pecho brutalmente. Todo eso, por que recordaba aun a carne viva, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior…

Había soñado con Kikio, tan pálida y fría como la había conocido. Nada mas que esta vez, tenia cierta mirada de calidez en sus ojos negros, y luego, de pronto, tenia un bebe entre brazos. Ella sonreía con felicidad, quiso acercarse, pero alguien la empujo, y ese era Inuyasha, quien había corrido hacia Kikio y tomo al bebe, feliz igual que Kikio. Era tan tierno, pero a la vez feo ese sueño, ya que Inuyasha había vuelto con Kikio, y ella, había quedado en un rincón oscuro. Luego vio a Kouga, abrazando a una chica a quien no pudo verle el rostro y finalmente a Bankotsu, quien la miraba con desprecio.

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, saludando a la recepcionista del hotel de pasada hacia la calle. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que estaría por hacer? Seguramente era una muy mala decisión decirle a Bankotsu que no… negó mentalmente, era mejor darle un final a toda esa tonta idea de la boda.

O.o

Sango se sentó en la silla de la cocina pensativa, mientras observaba a Miroku preparar el almuerzo. Había salido a comprar algunas cosas sin sentido, cuando en el camino se había encontrado con Kikio, tan amarga y estupida como siempre…

-flash back –

Suspiro de mala gana al verla sonreír con arrogancia, paro su paso y la siguió con la mirada, hasta que Kikio paso por su lado, con su caminar exagerado de mover las caderas, y mostrar sus muslos. Aun no podía entender como había echo para estar con Inuyasha, ya que al mirarla te dabas cuenta que era una falsa sin sentimientos.

Kikio emitió un sonido extraño, y dio marcha atrás, sonriendo superior como siempre. Sango se cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja al momento en que esta se paro frente a ella.

-Hola –le saludo amigable. Sango la miro de arriba abajo.

-Hola –devolvió ella con desprecio.

-¿Dónde esta tu amiguita? No la veo…

Sango había conocido por desgracia a Kikio un día cuando estuvo en el parque con Kagome, hablando precisamente de esa bruja. Aquel día, Kagome estaba muy triste por que esa bruja lo tenia loco a Inuyasha, pero ahora ya no, por suerte.

-¿Necesitas algo, Kikio? –le pregunto de forma asquerosa.

-En realidad tengo que hablar con tu amiga, pero ya que estas aquí…

-Déjate de rodeos y dime ¿que demonios quieres? –le interrumpió.

-Tengo un retraso…

-Retraso ya tienes, no se de que te preocupas –repuso con burla, sonriendo de medio lado. Kikio emitió un leve _ja._

-Ya eso quisieras, Zorra –devolvió victoriosa –Pero no vine a pelear, le hará mal al bebe…

-¿Qué bebe? –pregunto irónica, mirando para ambos lados.

-Hazte la tonta, si no me dejas hablar nunca sabrás de que te hablo –replico ya cansada –Tengo un retraso, estoy embarazada…

-Pobre bebe, nunca sabrá quien es el padre –se burlo –Haz estado con tantos que no me extrañaría que el niño sea un cuarto de cada hombre de esta cuidad…

-El padre, pequeña idiota, es Inuyasha…

-Si, claro. –devolvió rascándose la cien.

-De tres meses estoy y aun no hizo ni un mes que me separe de Inu… -repuso sonriente.

-Entonces…

-fin de flash back -

O.o

Después de todo, no había salido tan fácil como lo había pensado. Apenas llego a la oficina, Bankotsu la había visto y se había alegrado tanto que le había llevado a una plaza para hablar con mas tranquilidad, luego de rechazar Kagome la invitación de el para ir a un restaurante. El la miraba, de arriba abajo. La inspeccionaba, y sonreía más ampliamente a medida que más miraba.

-Bankotsu –lo llamo nerviosa. El la miro sonriente, y entonces, a ella, le dio miedo de decirle que no –Eh… yo…

-Dime preciosa… -le animo el, acariciándole la mejilla. Kagome tomo aire.

-Pues veraz, Bankotsu… yo…

-¿Estas nerviosa? –le interrumpió el. Ella asintió apenas –Ya veo… se trata sobre mi proposición de casamiento, ¿verdad? –le cuestiono, ella volvió a asentir -¿Y cual es tu respuesta?

-Bueno, yo no… no…

-¿No aceptas?

-Pues…

El calor de los nervios le estaba haciendo transpirar. No podía decirle el _no quiero _por que sabia que le rompería el corazón, y lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a una persona. Quería a Bankotsu, pero como amigo, de ahí a otra cosa, no. Y el, la miraba con esa mirada tan tierna y llena de paz, que por momentos, su mente dudaba, pero no había de que dudar… era todo un gran lió. Trago saliva nerviosa, mirando otro punto del parque, quizás era mejor respirar unos momentos aire fresco, y hacerle frente de una maldita vez.

-Sabes que te amo, que eres lo mejor… no, lo maravilloso que paso en la vida el haberte conocido –murmuraba el, con voz ronca. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza –No podría imaginar una vida sin ti, eres la mujer de mis sueños, eres mas que perfecta…

-Bankotsu, yo no…

Pero se trago las palabras. Por que el le interrumpió con un _te amo _y al agarrarla por sorpresa, le había dado un beso en los labios, un simple roce. Kagome lo miro estupefacta, sintiéndose mejor, los nervios se habían esfumado por que en ese beso no había sentido nada. ¿Acaso eso hacia falta? ¿Un beso para acomodar los pensamientos desordenados?

-Te amo, eres mi vida… nunca pensé que una mujer me trajera así de loco, al tal punto que quisiera compartir toda mi vida con esta…

-Ban…

-Kagome, por favor acepta mi…

-¡Bankotsu! –exclamo. El cayo –No puedo aceptar casarme contigo, por que no te amo…

-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo, sintiendo como un balde de agua helada caía sobre su cuerpo.

-Ni un mes haces desde que nos conocemos, ¡Por Kami! –comenzaba hablar exaltada –Si te bese aquella noche, fue por que estaba fuera de mis cabales. Nunca quise darte la idea de una casamiento, no te amo… ni siquiera me gustas…

-Pero Kagome, tu…

-Bankotsu, perdóname… -le interrumpió levantándose de la banca –Amo a Inuyasha, y eso no cambiara nunca…

Y entonces se fue rápidamente de allí, sin mirar atrás, dejando a Bankotsu asombrado, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Kagome suspiro aliviada, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Lo que no sabia ahora era como iba a hacer para verlo a los ojos cuando se lo cruzara en forma casual por la calle, eso si iba a ser un problema, pero por ahora no debería de preocuparse, después de todo… cuando llegara ese momento, ya vería como reaccionaria…

O.o

-Ayame, compórtate, ¿bien? –replicaba una señora regordeta, con canas. La joven asintió, mientras miraba la puerta, esperando que llegara Bankotsu –El es un hombre muy ocupado, y no quiere que lo…

-¡Ya cállate, Kaede! –Grito levantando sus manos –Me tienes cansada, desde que llegue que estas cotorreando… -bromo.

-Mas respeto –repuso de mala gana –Yo soy la que te ayudare en esto, así que niña… deja de quejarte –apunto con su dedo.

-Vieja bruja –bufo cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto, Ayame y Kaede vieron por las grandes puertas de vidrio como un auto deportivo color perlado, estacionaba frente a la puerta. Del auto salio Bankotsu, con unos lentes negros, arreglándose el traje. Ayame desde el primer momento sonrió de medio lado y se mordió el labio inferior, aspirando con fuerza, Kaede lo había notado y no pudo evitar emitir un _ja _con ironía. La chiquilla quejona se había quedado flechada por Bankotsu…

-Hola Señor Bankotsu –saludo formalmente Kaede, desde el otro lado del mostrador. El hombro se quito las gafas, mostrando sus profundos ojos azules desilusionados –Acaba de llegar la secretaria que usted necesitaba…

-Hola Señor –intervino Ayame, con voz de niña. El la miro y la examino unos momentos de arriba abajo, no podía evitarlo… era un hombre –Soy Ayame Riuchi –se presento, extendiendo su mano. El sonrió apenas.

-Encantado, bonita –tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara al momento –Por fin consigues algo bueno, Anciana –apunto mirando a Kaede, quien rolo los ojos.

-Ni me lo agradezcas –devolvió.

-¿Le has explicado como es su trabajo? –le pregunto a Kaede, pero mirando a Ayame, quien mordía su labio de forma sensual.

-Acabo de hacerlo, esta emocionada por comenzar –repuso mirando a ambos.

-Ya lo creo –murmuro para si –Entonces, Señorita… ¿Comienza hoy? –le pregunto interesado, enarcando una ceja. Ayame sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro…

-Kaede llévala a su oficina, yo enseguida vuelvo –ordeno mirado a la anciana –Hasta luego, bonita –se despidió. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y volvió a la calle, subiendo nuevamente a su auto.

Ayame junto sus palmas, sonriendo maravillada. Kouga no le había dicho ese pequeño detalle, sobre que Bankotsu era tan apuesto, mucho más que Inuyasha. Miro a Kaede, quien desde hacia segundos le estaba llamando.

-¡Me dijo bonita! –exclamo con un suspiro.

-No te emociones tanto –optimizo ella –A Kagome le decía hermosa…

Ayame bufo. Esa anciana seguramente era profesional en hacer tener mal humor a las personas. Ya le estaba dando arcada escuchar a cada rato el nombre de Kagome, ¿acaso tan hermosa era? Ba… no le interesaba mucho. Después de todo, seducir a Bankotsu no era tan difícil, por que ya había tenido un buen comienzo y no le importaría seducirlo hasta el final, después de todo… era todo un Kami. Se dio media vuelta, comenzando a seguir a Kaede por los pasillos, iba a ser toda una aventura trabajar para Bankotsu…

O.o

-Kagome, debo contarte algo –comenzó seria Sango.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto preocupada.

Kagome se encontraba en el departamento de su mejor amiga, ambas sentadas sobre el sofá, mirando un programa que ni siquiera sabían de que era. Ya que Kagome había llegado allí para contarle todo lo que le había pasado desde ese día en el parque, pero Sango no le prestaba tanta atención, ya que estaba metida en su mundo. Miroku había dicho que estaba así desde la mañana y en realidad era raro, por que Sango no pasaba tanto tiempo pensativa.

-No es fácil lo que tengo para decirte…

-¡Sango, ya lárgalo! –le apuro sintiéndose ya nerviosa.

-Bueno, hoy vi a Kikio… -repuso hablando lentamente, estudiando la reacción de Kagome.

-¿Y? –Enarco una ceja ella -¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? –pregunto de mala gana.

-No, algo peor…

-¿Tiene un problema mental y morirá? –cuestiono con burla, a lo que Sango no rió, por lo que decidió callar y dejar que ella hablara.

-Esta embarazada –lo tiro de una, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el grito furioso de Kagome, el cual nunca se escucho. Lentamente fui abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose a Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

-Sinceramente, Sango… no es algo que me interese demasiado –replico –Bueno, el bebe pobrecito, por la madre que le ah tocado, pero…

-¿Puedo continuar? –le interrumpió. Kagome asintió –El bebe es de Inuyasha –lo dijo muy despacito, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, pero al rato los abrió al no escuchar ningún ruido o movimiento -¿Kagome? –La llamo al ver sus ojos en blanco -¿Estas bien?

-El bebe que tendrá, es de… ¿Inuyasha? –repitió incrédula. Sango asintió lentamente, entonces Kagome tomo aire -¡¡Aaaahhhh!!

Sango se tapo la boca con sus manos, viéndola gritar. Pero fueron algunos segundos que grito, por que luego sus ojos se cerraron de repente y había caído al suelo de costado...

perdonen la re contra demora, pero es que... escuela, examenes finales, problemas, fiestas, noitas finales... xD un re kilombo, en fin... espero que les guste.. je.. =S


	8. Chapter 8

_Siento muchisima la demora... =(_

**Cáp. 8: **

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la imagen de Kagome enojada se le cruzo en la cabeza, aun no sabia por que, pero desde hacia un par de horas que ese presentimiento lo estaba acechando. Ni siquiera podía pensar tranquilo, el sudor frió sin ninguna razón recorría su sien. Por un momento pensó en llamarla, para saber como estaba, pero cuentas y mas cuentas llegaron a su escritorio y dejo la llamada de lado.

Suspiro mientras se estiraba sobre la silla del escritorio, estaba tan cansado que quizás unas semanas de vacaciones le vendrían bien; y mas si en esas vacaciones estaba Kagome junto a el… la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente Miroku sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, estirándose completamente.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –le cuestiono a Inuyasha. Este se froto la frente.

-Solamente gastos, nada importante –respondió.

-No creo que sea solamente eso –repuso Miroku serio –Tu tienes algo mas –apunto.

-Ahm… bueno, ya que lo dices… -murmuro –Tengo un mal presentimiento… -le contó.

-¿Sobre que o con quien? –le cuestiono interesado.

-Siento que… bueno, que Kagome esta molesta…

Caminaba de lado a lado sin parar, respirando con molestia, mientras que maldecía en murmullos. Sango la seguía con la mirada en silencio, sabia que su amiga estaba siendo un poco exagera, baa... en realidad no, lo que Kagome tenia era que no estaba pensando con claridad. Sus pensamientos se atascaron en algún lugar de su mente.

-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que ese hijo no sea de Inuyasha? –le cuestiono Sango pensativa. Kagome detuvo su paso, delante de ella.

-Si y ya eh descartado esa idea

-¿Y de que sea falso?

-Ja… esa mujer haría de todo con tal de tener a Inuyasha para ella –repuso comenzando a caminar nuevamente –Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti, y no a el?

Sango encogió los hombros sin saber la respuesta. Era cierto, Kikio se lo había dicho a ella para que esta se lo dijera a Kagome, pero… ¿no era más fácil que Inuyasha se enterara? Aunque, seguramente el se lo ocultaría. Pero, si ese bebe no existiera en verdad, el primero que lo sabría seria Inuyasha, era obvio, ya que el sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que tubo relaciones con Kikio…

-Kagome…

-Volveré al departamento –aviso de repente, yéndose rápidamente. Sango miro la puerta cerrarse y luego suspiro pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos. Problemas y más problemas.

Se cruzo de piernas, mientras que provocativamente se metía la punta de la lapicera en la boca. Había estado todo la tarde practicando una voz suave y sensual; y hasta una pose sexy para Bankootsu, para que el no tardara en caer que ella estaba queriendo ser algo mas que su bonita secretaria. Algunos hombres, muy lindos, por cierto, se paseaban por la puerta, mirándola con gran interés. Algunos le sonreían, otros simplemente le mandaban un beso o se sonrojaban como quinceñeros. Ella les devolvía la sonrisa, mientras que provocativamente acariciaba su propia pierna, consiguiendo que ellos volvieran a pasar el doble.

Bien, ellos habían caído tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Y Bankotsu? Seguramente, no seria tan distinto a ellos, después de todo, era un hombre, ¿no? Suspiro aburrida, ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo? Seguramente estaba con esa tonta de Kagome, hizo una mueca de disgusto y miro el monitor de su computadora, con los ojos entre abiertos, buscando algo interesante en Internet. Para colmo, no entendía nada de lo que debía de hacer allí con esos papeles que traía y traía Kaede, eran puras cuentas… ¡aburridísimo! Esa vida de secretaria no era para ella, a pesar de que era excitante serlo…

Miro la puerta dudosa, frunciendo los labios. Quizás, una visita a la oficina de Bankotsu no iría mal, después de todo, el aun no volvía, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que el regresara justo cuando ella estaba allí? Aunque, pensándolo bien, había muchas, pero… si el aparecía en ese momento… serian las cosas mas interesantes… se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y se levanto rápidamente, arreglándose la pollera y el cabello.

Salio de su oficina, para comenzar a caminar rápidamente por el estrecho pasillo, consiguiendo que todos los hombres salieran de su oficina para verla caminar. ¡Se sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo! Tenia a todos los hombres tirados en sus pies, pero eso no le interesaba mucho… sin embargo, podía utilizarlos a su antojo, ¿verdad? Los muy tontos le comprarían de todo…

-Baratijas, seguramente –susurro rolando los ojos, mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

¿A cuantas chicas les gustaría quedarse encerrada un día con Bankotsu en el ascensor? Ja, si ella tenia suerte… podía hacerle algunos arreglos al electricista y… algo en su bolsillo había comenzado a vibrar. Chasqueo los dientes con fastidio mientras entraba al ascensor y tomaba su teléfono celular.

-¿Hola?

_¡Amor! ¿Cómo te esta yendo?_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, quedándose muda. Se había olvidado completamente de Kouga y de sus planes. Había estado toda la tarde pensando en como enamorar a Bankotsu para tenerla para ella que se había olvidado de todo…

-Bi… -aspiro y suspiro. Tranquilizándose –Bien. Tengo todo planeado, el va a caer con un guiño de ojos…

_Así me gusta, bueno te dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer._

Ayame frunció el ceño.

-¿Cosas? –Repitió mirando como el número cambiaba con cada piso que subía -¿Qué cosas? –le cuestiono. Kouga suspiro.

_Planes para cuando nos vallamos de viaje con el dinero del tonto de Bankotsu, y desde luego, a la grata ayuda de Kagome…_

Ayame se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo una mueca mientras salía del ascensor.

-Ah, claro, amor –le dio la razón, caminando sensualmente hacia la oficina central –Sabes, tengo trabajo que hacer, te dejo…

_Esta bien, suerte amor… te amo_

Ayame no le contesto, simplemente cerro la tapa de su celular y lo guardo, mirando para cada pequeña oficina que había por allí, fijándose de que no hubiera nadie. Echo un último vistazo antes de abrir la puerta y encerrarse allí, chocando con un fuerte olor a perfume de hombre que le agolpo en la nariz, haciéndola estremecer.

Aspiro con fuerza todo el olor, tratando de guardárselo en la mente, mientras observaba siligiosamente el lugar, buscando el más pequeño indicio de que hubiera una caja fuerte. Pero su atención fue captada por cierta foto que se encontraba en su escritorio, era de una mujer.

-Kagome –murmuro con rabia, pasando las uñas por la cara de esta, tratando, quizás… de borrar su dulce sonrisa –Ni siquiera te conozco personalmente y ya me caes pesado –mascullo dejando el marco donde estaba, pero esta vez boca abajo.

Se sentó sobre el sillón, largando un profundo suspiro como de resignación mientras comenzaba a revisar los cajones. Trataba de no hacer tanto quilombo, después de todo… no quería perder la confianza de Bankotsu cuando apenas se conocían. Revolvió todo, pero lo único que había era papeles y más papeles, ni una llave o algo raro. Seguramente no tenía nada…

Aunque, lo mas probable fuera que estuviera un escondite secreto en esa oficina tan amplia. Se giro sobre el sillón, quedando con la vista hacia la cuidad luminosa. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir, sin embargo… Bankotsu aun no llegaba.

-Lo esperare –murmuro convencida, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca y entre cerrando los ojos –Para el, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

O.o

Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse con suavidad. No sabia como hacer para comenzar la conversación apenas lo viera. Ya estaba mas tranquila, después de todo, que Kikio tuviera un hijo de Inuyasha no quería decir específicamente que ambos estarían atados de ahora en mas, ¿o si? Suspiro profundamente, entre cerrando sus ojos. Ella había crecido sin su padre y no fue muy lindo… el bebe no tenia que pasar por lo que ella paso, si Inuyasha debía de juntarse con Kikio…

Apretó sus labios con fuerza.

Les dejaría el camino libre. Lo amaba pero tendría familia y no podía dejar que el niño sufriera por su culpa.

-Kagome…

Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza, mientras que un nudo doloroso comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. ¿Tan débil tenia que ser? No podía siquiera estar seria y sin derramar lagrimas ni un momento…

¡Mierda!

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con Inuyasha delante de ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir su rico aroma y notar como sus ojos dorados brillaban como si fuera que hubieran encontrado algo maravilloso. Eso era lo único que la reconfortaba en estos momentos, su mirada, sabia que esa mirada era para y por ella.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Le pregunto, sentándose aun lado de ella –Te extrañe –murmuro tomándola del mentón y acercándose a sus labios, cosa que Kagome se sintió atraída por unos momentos, pero luego se separo de el.

-Lo siento –se disculpo desviando la mirada. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Kagome? –Cuestiono preocupado, tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella lo esquivaba -¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…

Inuyasha aguardo silencio, esperando por lo que ella tenía que decir. Así que después de todo, si tenia intuición de hombre. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Trago saliva nerviosamente, ¿podía ser que ella ya no quisiera estar con el? Lo mas seguro que Bankotsu tenia algo que ver con todo esto. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Cuando ella se dignara a hablar, el… mataría a Bankotsu.

-Inuyasha… -susurro ella.

-¡Esto es irritante! –Exclamo –Dime que demonios sucede… -ella tomo aire.

-¡Vas a tener un bebe! –Exclamo levantándose de golpe, dejando a Inuyasha helado -¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso? Pensé que me querías, que querías estar conmigo, ¿y ahora? –le pregunto, mirándolo. El seguía sin moverse, mirándola con los ojos como platos -¡Inuyasha! ¡Dime algo!

-A-a-ah… -emitió pestañando confundido -¡Esto es genial! –grito alegre, levantándose para abrazarla. Kagome frunció el ceño -¡Seré padre! -se separo de esta y le planto un beso en los labios -¿Cómo puedes decir que no te quiero? Eres el amor de mi vida, te amo y ahora que vamos a tener un bebe quiero estar toda mi vida contigo –le decía alegre, con sus ojos dorados brillosos, pero al ver que Kagome no emitía ninguna emoción borro su sonrisa y la miro serio -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto. Ella largo un profundo suspiro, alejándose de el para mirar por la ventana, como el sol se ocultaba.

-Yo no estoy embarazada –murmuro triste. El se sorprendió.

-¿Pero… entonces? –articulo desencajado. Ella se giro, para mirarlo.

-La que esta embarazada es Kikio…

O.o

Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, como una calesita. En su estomago se había formado un nudo y las nauseas no tardaron en llegar, se levanto corriendo del sofá y fue directo al baño, donde comenzó a vomitar. Se incorporo agitada, con las mejillas rojas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Todo el día estuvo con los malditos vómitos, sin agregar, que le había dado hambre, se hizo una ensalada dietética y ¿Qué paso? Le dio repugnancia, como nunca antes y tuvo que correr hacia el baño, para vomitar casi nada… le estaba asustando todo esto, jamás le había pasado algo así. En realidad, nunca le dio asco una simple ensalada, lo único que le daba asco eran las cosas con grasa saliendo de todos lados… se imagino una hamburguesa, e hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿Cómo podía hacer la gente para comer semejante…

-Que hambre –murmuro tocándose el estomago –Hamburguesa… -se re lambió los labios y luego, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se asusto –Iré al medico…

O.o

-¡Bankotsu! –exclamo alegre, embozando una sonrisa. El hombre la miro asombrado.

-Ayame –devolvió el. Ella se incorporo, mostrando sus finas y largas piernas, causando que el la observara de arriba abajo –Eres muy bonita –sonrió, ella lo miro coqueta, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, cosa que al no le importo, si no que el paso sus brazos por su estrecha cintura.

Quizás estaba actuando muy rápido, ¿pero que importaba? Estuvo dos horas esperándolo, ya nada le importaba. Además, a el parecía no importarle su cercanía, ni su atrevimientos. Seguramente no hacia falta días, para tenerlo en sus manos, si no… una simple mirada y una sonrisa provocativa, como todos los hombres…

-Eh estado esperándote –repuso ella, haciendo puntitas de pie para acercarse aun más y poder sentir su calida respiración en sus labios.

-Me di cuenta –devolvió el –Ya es tarde, y eres la única que esta aquí… -ella sonrió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-O sea… -comenzó, enredando su cabello en sus dedos -¿Qué estamos solos? –le pregunto coqueta.

-Así es –contesto Bankotsu, acercándose mas, casi rozando sus labios.

Ayame sintió como su corazón había comenzado a latir de forma desbocada, cuando noto que los labios de el estaban cerca de los de ella. Todo el día estuvo con ganas de comerle la boca y ahora que lo tenía ahí, no podía hacerlo por que los nervios le habían ganado. Bankotsu comenzó a explorar su espalda, por debajo de la blusa. Ayame jadeo y miro sus labios, con la respiración rápida, ¿Qué demonios esperaba para besarla?

-¿Por qué me esperabas? –le pregunto, ella encogió los hombros y abrió su boca para responderle y sintió como la respiración calida de el, entraba en su boca.

¡Demonios! Este hombre la estaba volviendo loca.

-Es que…

_¡Vamos Ayame! ¿Dónde demonios quedo lo coquetería?_

-¿Es que, que, bonita? –le apuro el.

-Bankotsu… -susurro ella, deseosa. El sonrió ampliamente y termino con la lejanía para besarla con ardor, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por ella, quien se colgó de el, envolviendo la cadera de el con sus piernas, el camino sin dejar de besarla hasta el escritorio, donde la sentó y ambos se separaron, jadeando.

-Ayame tienes que irte…

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto besándolo con ardor, el le correspondió unos segundos y se separo.

-Amo a Kagome –contesto jadeante, acariciando las piernas de Ayame, quien había ahogado un gemido.

-¿Kagome? –Repitió incrédula, besándole el cuello –Ella ni siquiera te quiere…

-Pero lo terminara asiendo –afirmo, cerrando sus ojos ante los besos de Ayame, los cuales ahora estaban en su pecho, mientras que con sus manos iba desabotonando la camisa, lentamente. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-¿Qué mas da? –murmuro besándolo, el junto fuerza y la separo de el, alejándose.

-Debes irte –replico, abrochándose la camisa rápidamente. Ella hizo puchero –Ayame…

-¿Acaso no te gusto? –le pregunto sacándose la blusa y quedándose en corpiño, el trago saliva.

-Eres hermosa, pero… -aspiro con fuerza y aguanto las ganas de besarle todo el cuerpo a Ayame –Amo a Kagome… -ella chasqueó los dientes frustrada.

-Pero ella no a ti, entiende –replico, bajándose del escritorio y acercándose a el provocativamente –Yo te quiero, me gustas… ¿no te basta con eso? –le pregunto, colgándose de su cuello. El la separo.

-Ayame, lo digo enserio –ella suspiro resignada y fue por su blusa y sin decir mas comenzó a irse –Ponte la blusa

Ella se giro, enarcando una ceja.

-Si tu no me quieres, entonces otro lo hará –repuso tomando el pomo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, el la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a girarse, acorralándola contra la puerta -¿Qué quieres?

-Ponte la blusa –ordeno nuevamente. Ella sonrió.

-Hazlo tu –devolvió picara. El emitió un quejido.

-Ayame, no…

-El de seguridad estará encantado de hacerlo por ti… -le interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en su boca con aire de inocente. Bankotsu suspiro resignando, tomando la blusa. No podía evitarlo, era hombre.

O.o

-Que estupidez… -murmuro mirando el test de embarazo, mientras se dirigía al baño de aquel hospital -¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? –Se preguntaba así misma con sarcasmo –Moriría antes de ser gorda…

Entro al baño, haciendo una mueca al verlo todo descuidado y con algunos papeles tirado en el suelo. Se sentó con una mueca de asco y espero con impaciencia que el pis saliera para salir de una maldita vez de aquel asqueroso baño. Al minuto se incorporo y dejo el palito en el lavabo, mientras que ella se lavaba las manos.

-Que perdida de tiempo… -suspiro arreglándose el cabello, luego miro el palito –Con que tres minutos, ¿eh? –Tomo su celular y lo coloco aun lado –Esperare…

Comenzó a pensar en las diferentes maneras en que le diría a Inuyasha, aunque lo mas seguro fuera que Sango le hubiera dicho a la tonta y la tonta a Inuyasha. Las noticias corrían tan rápido que no le sorprendería que fuera así. Suspiro aburrida, ¿Y Bankotsu? El le había dejado en claro que no la quería, pero… ¿podía hacer un intento, verdad? Aunque, pensándolo mejor… Bankotsu no era la gran cosa, a quien mas quería era a Inuyasha, después de todo… el siempre la consentía y era fabuloso en la cama…

Miro el palito, sin notar ningún cambio. Seguramente no andaba… miro su celular, aun faltaba un minuto. Puso los ojos en blanco y la figura de Inuyasha se le cruzo en la cabeza, era tan lindo… tan tierno, considerado… se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, si esa tonta de Kagome no existiera, ella estaría feliz con su amado Inuyasha…

-¿Amado? –Repitió Kikio extrañada –Pero si yo no lo… -trago sus palabras en cuanto vio el palito. Tenia una rayita… -Sabia que esto era una perdida de tiempo, no estoy embarazada… que estupidez –murmuro rolando los ojos, tomo su celular y cuando iba a tomar el palito para lanzarlo por ahí, vio que una segunda rayita hizo su aparición.

_Una raya, es negativo. Dos rayas, es positivo. _

Recordó las palabras del medico con miedo, en aquel palito había dos rayas, era positivo… sintió como una oleada de calor le bajaba por el cuerpo, las voces de afuera comenzaron a hacerse alejadas y su alrededor comenzó a girar. ¿Estaba… estaba…

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y lo ultimo que vio, fue el techo blanco de aquel baño sucio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cáp. 9: Robo**

Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía aceleradamente, como si fuera que acababa de correr una amararon de tres horas seguidas y las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su mejilla. Miro con sus ojos colorados a la enfermera que la controlaba. Aun no podía creer que se encontraba allí, con los médicos haciéndole exámenes y dándole consejos sobre su embarazo. Aspiro con fuerza, entre cerrando sus ojos. Lo mas seguro era que el test de embarazo mentía. Ella no podía estar embarazada, ¡No podía!

Abrió su boca, vacilando. Nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Señorita? –le pregunto la enfermera, sonriéndole con cariño. Kikio trago saliva duramente, sintiendo su garganta seca.

-El… el… -aspiro y suspiro –El test… ¿siempre funciona?

La enfermera negó con una sonrisa y Kikio sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, así que después de todo, existía una pequeña esperanza de que no estuviera embarazada…

-Pero, la muestra de orina fue necesario para comprobarlo –le contó. Ella frunció el ceño, un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Comprobarlo? –repitió.

-Claro, no ahí ninguna duda de que estas embarazada…

Así que, por más que le buscara la vuelta, ella estaba e iba a estar embarazada por nueve largos meses. Se sentía fatal, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído, su cuerpo se deformaría y seria gorda toda su vida y ni hablemos de que iba a salir un bebe de su…

-¡No, no, no… -comenzó a exclamar de repente.

-Señorita, cálmese –pidió la enfermera. Kikio se incorporo en la cama, asustada.

-No me puede pasar esto a mi –exclamo desesperada. La enfermera la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a recostarse nuevamente.

-No le hará bien al bebe…

-¡Pero yo no puedo estar embarazada, debe ser una equivocación! –grito.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono el doctor, entrando. La enfermera lo miro preocupada.

-Esta un poco exaltada con la noticia –le explico la enfermera, el doctor se acerco, mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

-Señorita Kikio, los vómitos, mareos y mas apetito de lo normal, no es una enfermedad –le hablaba con suma tranquilidad, ella trago saliva, prestándole atención –Lo que usted lleva aquí… -toco su vientre con un pequeño bulto –Es un feto, que dentro de unos meses será un precioso bebe…

-Entonces, si estoy embarazada –murmuro, mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida –Estoy… -y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas –Inuyasha… -y sin decir mas, cerro sus ojos, desconectándose del mundo repentinamente.,

-Se desmayo –apunto el doctor. Miro a la enfermería –Katrina, llamo a algún familiar suyo.

Ella asintió.

O.o

Miraba la comida sin ganas, no tenia hambre, pero eso si, se sentía muy cansada. Observo a Inuyasha, quien comía como si nada, claro a el no le afectaba, después de todo, estuvo con Kikio cuatro años de puro amor. No dudaba de que el aun sintiera algo por ella. Bajo su mirada triste y dejo caer el tenedor de golpe, causando que el dejara de comer para mirarla.

-Kagome, yo…

-Creo que seria mejor pasar algunos días con Sango –interrumpió ella con voz entre cortada, aguantando las ganas de llorar, mirando su plato.

-¿Pero que dices? –Le cuestiono molesto –El bebe no nos separara… podemos seguir juntos, solamente será alguien mas en mi vida…

-¿Alguien mas en tu vida? –Repitió irónica, mirándolo -¿Yo también soy algo mas en tu vida? –le pregunto molesta. El chasqueó los dientes.

-No es eso lo que quise decir –corrigió –Kagome, tú eres para mí…

-Iré a respirar aire fresco –le interrumpió, levantándose.

-¡No, Kagome, espera! –le pidió, levantándose rápidamente y caminando hasta ella –Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo –ella se seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer –Kagome, eres mi vida…

-No digas eso –le atajo ella, alejándose de el –Tu vida, Inuyasha… ahora es ese bebe que Kikio lleva –y sin decir mas se fue.

Inuyasha suspiro ladeando el rostro. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba comenzando a salir todo mal? Aunque en realidad, el bebe no tenia la culpa. Ese bebe nació del amor que tuvieron Kikio y el. Y como tal, debía de hacerse cargo. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, con fastidio comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, en donde escuchaba los fastidiosos ruidos del teléfono. En este momento, todo le estaba cayendo mal, hasta el simple teléfono.

-Hola –murmuro secamente, rascándose la cabeza -¿Qué? –Pregunto exaltado –Si, si… voy para allá –sin decir mas, corto la llamada, tomo las llaves y salio del lugar rápidamente.

O.o

-¡Kouga no tenemos la maldita contraseña de la caja! –exploto alterada, paseando por su oficina. El suspiro, rolando los ojos.

-¿Quién es especialista en estas cosas? –le pregunto, con suma tranquilidad. Ella se planto frente a el, frustrada – ¿Tu o yo?

-Claro que tu –apunto –Pero no veo el dinero, Kouga. Seduzco a cada momento a Bankotsu y el no me cuenta nada, ni siquiera que tiene un maldito gato –hablaba con frustración. El palmeo el sofá, para que ella se sentara a su lado, quien sin decir nada hizo caso.

-Amor –tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos –Para eso necesitamos a Kagome –replico. Ella gruño.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me estoy entregando a Bankotsu para nada? –le cuestiono, enarcando una ceja. El rió entre dientes, y le beso la frente.

-No se por que haces esta escena. Teníamos un plan –le recordó. Ella se soltó de su agarre y se incorporo de golpe, por lo que Kouga aprovecho para observar sus piernas.

-¡Un estupido plan, por cierto! –Replico –Ni siquiera se para que lo seduzco, o sea… el se enamora de mi y…

-Con un poco de suerte Kagome llegara aquí en treinta minutos –le interrumpió –Un bicho –toco su pierna, por debajo de la pollera. Ella se alejo, gruñendo.

-Basta de jueguitos, Kouga –replico -¿Qué haré yo ahora? Bankotsu esta en su despacho, haciendo no se que… cuando Kagome llegue el largara todo e ira tras ella…

-¡Para eso estas tu! –exclamo, incorporándose. Entonces, fijo que la puerta estuviera cerrada y la tomo de la cintura, obligándola a apoyarse contra el escritorio y así el aplastarse contra ella. Por lo que ella no se quejo –Lo llamaras, le dirás cualquiera excusa, lo llevaras al ascensor el cual tendrá una falla técnica y se quedara varado…

-¿Estaremos solos? –susurro muy por lo bajo, sin que el lograra escucharla. Entonces, su humor volvió -¿Entonces…?

-Yo iré corriendo, abriré la caja, sacare todo. No me veré implicado por que yo vine a visitarte y con una mochila de trabajo –suspiro, ya cansado –Kagome será la única sospechosa. Por que ella estuvo sola en su oficina, además… Bankotsu confió mucho en ella, al tal punto que le contó sobre su caja…

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Contactos, muñeca. Contactos –repitió, rozando su entre pierna, por lo que ella cerro sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior –Kagome inspira confianza, y a Bankotsu solo le basto unos días para contar todo… -palpo su intimidad, por lo que ella gimió –Así que amor –se acerco para morder su labio, por lo que ella lo rodeo con sus brazos para besarlo, pero el se alejo, burlón –Tu, solo confía… -le planto un beso y se alejo de ella, tomándola del brazos para llevarla hacia la puerta -¡Ahora, ve! –le palmeo el trasero.

Abrió la puerta y fue con tremendas ganas hacia el despacho de Bankotsu. Kouga sonrió satisfecho, si salía todo como lo había planeado, iba a poder hacer un viaje de descanso.

O.o

Miro la puerta de vidrio de la empresa desconfiada. Aun no sabía para que la mandado a llamar Bankotsu, pero le parecía bastante extraño. El normalmente la citaba el algún parque y llamándola, no dejándole papelitos debajo de su puerta. Suspiro y cuando iba a abrir, la puerta se abrió de adentro y ella se asombro. Delante de ella estaba Kouga, con una sonrisa, no le dijo nada, simplemente le lanzo un beso y paso por su lado, yéndose. Kagome lo vio irse y luego entro extrañada a la empresa, acercándose a la recepcionista, la cual era una anciana con cara de pocos amigos. Kagome carraspeo, tratando de llamar su atención, ya que esta estaba leyendo una revista.

-¿Esta el señor Bankotsu? –pregunto, aun confundida. La mujer la miro por arriba de la revista, con sus ojos cafés llenos de cansancio.

-Claro, la esta esperando en su despacho –respondió, mirando nuevamente la revistas. Kagome le sonrió e hizo dos pasos pero se detuvo, girándose para mirar nuevamente a la anciana –Disculpe, una pregunta…

-dila rápido que estoy ocupada –pidió de forma amarga. Kagome apretó sus puños con fuerza, odiaba que la trataran así.

-¿Qué hacia Kouga aquí? –le pregunto.

-¿Quién? –frunció el ceño. Ella pestaño confundida.

-El que… -suspiro –No, nadie. –negó, yéndose hacia el despacho de Bankotsu. La anciana rolo los ojos y siguió leyendo.

O.o

-¡Maldición! -exclamo –Sabia que tenia que hacer arreglar este maldito ascensor –se quejo, frotándose la frente. Ayame se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y se planto frente a el. Bankotsu la miro interesado.

-Relájate –le susurro, desasiendo el nudo de la corbata –Estamos solos -le saco su chaqueta. El simplemente se dejo, sin despegar su mirada de su escote –Y esto no se moverá en algunas horas… -comenzó a desbotonar la camisa, acariciando su pecho mientras bajaba. El suspiro.

-Ayame…

-Además, de que nadie nos oirá –prosiguió ella, quitándole la camisa. Ayame tomo sus dos manos inmóviles y las llevo hacia su trasero, donde el lo apretó –Estamos, literalmente… aislados –susurro, quitándose su propia blusa.

-Ayame, ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto, de forma tonta. Ella rió por lo bajo, y tiro al suelo junto con la blusa su sostén. Bankotsu, perdiendo casi la mente, fui subiendo su mano por su espalda, hasta tocar levemente los senos de ella, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Que pregunta mas tonta –jadeo, aplastando sus senos en el pecho fornido de el, y acercando sus labios, hasta rozar los masculinos –Voy a hacerte… -paso su lengua por los labios de el –El amor –y sin decir mas lo beso con pasión, Bankotsu no tardo en corresponderle y en agarrarle ambas piernas para que ella rodeara su cadera…

O.o

Esperaba con paciencia que Bankotsu apareciera. Estaba parada aun lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El la había mandado a llamar pero ni rastros de este, suspiro aburrida, observando el lugar. Estaba todo lleno de papeles, los cuadros chuecos y… uno en especial estaba en una esquina sobre el suelo. Se acerco a este y lo miro breves segundos, luego miro aun lado de la pared y vio una pequeña puertita de metal, abierta. La abrió curiosa.

-Se olvido de cerrarla –murmuro, observando el interior. Pero no había nada, estaba vació –Que raro, el había dicho que…

-¿¡Pero que hace!? –Se giro asustada, encontrándose con la recepcionista -¿¡Acaso esta robando el dinero del Señor Bankotsu!? –acuso, apuntándola con su dedo índice. Kagome negó rápidamente.

-No, yo solamente estaba…

-¡Mentira! –Interrumpió –Llamare a seguridad –entonces, saco un teléfono celular y marco los números rápidamente –Ven a la oficina de Bankotsu, Riuk –ordeno –Tengo una ladrona…

-¿¡Pero que dice!? –le pregunto exaltada Kagome, acercándose a la anciana, quien se había puesto en pose ofensiva –Yo no estaba robando nada, eso estaba abierto, ¿Cómo seria capaz de hacer algo así?

-Yo no se de que seria capaz, señorita –replico con maldad, Kagome sintió como una gota de sudor frió comenzaba a caer por su mejilla, se sentía mareada, todo daba vueltas –Seré vieja, pero aun veo perfectamente

-¡Pues parece que no! –exclamo, con pocas fuerzas. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y un hombre regordete entro, armado.

-¡Ahí esta! –apunto la anciana.

-¡¡No estaba haciendo nada!! –grito Kagome, el hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia ella –Estaba esperando a Bankotsu, el me mando a llamar y…

-¡Guarde silencio! –y cuando apenas se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba con sus manos detrás de su espalda y esposada.

-Lo que digo es verdad –murmuraba ya sin fuerzas, ya que los mareos se hacían cada vez más fuertes –Yo no estaba haciendo…

-¡Todos dicen eso! –Interrumpió la anciana –Nadie nunca hace nada, ¿verdad? –le pregunto con burla, Kagome se mordió el labio con fuerza y decidió callar –Si lo que dices es verdad, no ahí razón para que estés nerviosa… -aclaro mordaz -¡Llévatela! –Y sin decir mas, el hombre se había llevado a Kagome –Ja, ladronzuela…

Marco unos números en su celular y la voz de un hombre se escucho del otro lado. La anciana sonrió.

-Todo salio mejor de lo planeado…

_Muy bien, entonces, en la tarde te daré tu paga. Por cierto, ¿Y Ayame?_

-Sigue encerrada con Bankotsu, ¿Quiere que llame al técnico para que…

_¡Bah! Déjala, no me interesa _–le interrumpió con desinterés –_Solo es una molestia_

-Como diga

_Una cosa más, dile a Riuk que le daré el triple de lo que gana en un año si dice que Kagome tenía dinero en sus manos, especialmente en sus bolsillos._

-Claro, ahora mismo lo llamo…

_Eres una gran ayuda, anciana._

Y sin decir más corto la llamada. La anciana sonrió victoriosa y salio de allí.

O.o

-Inuyasha… -gimió, con los ojos rojos.

-Aquí estoy, Kikio –aseguro, sentado en la silla, a su lado. Ella lo miro y tomo de su mano, apretándola. El miro sus manos unidas y suspiro –Todo estará bien…

-No, no estará todo bien –negó ella, llorando –Tendré un bebe, Inuyasha. Tendré que estar estos meses sola, cuando nazca, ¿Qué haré? Ni siquiera se como alimentarlo. Estaré sola…

-No estarás sola –interrumpió el serio, ella se seco las lagrimas.

-¿Tu estarás conmigo? –le pregunto. El sonrió apenas.

-Si, claro que estaré contigo, también Kagome y…

-No, no –negó ella –Quiero decir, ¿serás un padre verdadero? –le cuestiono, con voz ronca. El frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo…

-¿Estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante? Viviendo… con…migo…

-Kikio, yo…

Vacilo unos momentos, pensando una manera de contestarle la pregunta sin lastimarla. No podía vivir con ella, por que ahora estaba con Kagome, pero eso no quería decir que Kikio tenia que estar sola con el bebe, el podría ayudarla, después de todo, era el padre del niño y no podía faltarle. O quizás, podría…

O.o

Besaba con pasión a su novio, mientras que el de forma lenta recorría las piernas suaves y bien torneadas de ella. Esta jadeo entre el beso y el aprovecho para pasar sus besos a su cuello, lambiéndolo y dejándole una marca roja en ella. Sango mientras desabotonaba su camisa de forma rápida, acariciando su pecho y espalda en toda su extensión, el suspiro y la miro breves segundos a los ojos, sonrió y volvió a besarla, aplastando sus labios, saboreándolos con su lengua. El de un rápido movimiento, sin caerse del sofá, la puso sobre el, para así poder sacarle el tan fastidioso sostén.

-Sango… -la llamo el ronco, ella se sentó sobre su cadera y el se coloco a su altura, para poder seguir besándola mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con sus senos y la otra sostenía su espalda. El dejo de besarla, para comenzar a bajar hasta el camino de sus senos, donde tomo uno. Ella gimió con fuerza, sobre su oído, causando que el se excitara aun mas…

El teléfono que estaba junto al fofa comenzó a sonar, Sango lo miro con los ojos entre abiertos, mientras que Miroku murmuraba con la boca llena que no atendiera, Sango se mordió el labio con fuerza y tomo el teléfono.

-Ho-hola… -jadeo –Aah… -no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, al sentir la erección de Miroku por arriba de la tela de su pantalón. Del otro lado de escucho un carraspeo y una voz nerviosa –S-s-si soy… Sango –hablaba apenas, conteniendo el aire, entonces el de un rápido movimiento la dejo debajo suyo y el teléfono había parado al suelo, el comenzó a quitarle la falda, mientras que ella gemía muy bajo ante sus rosees –S-si Kag… aah… Miroku… -gimió. Entonces, toda su excitación se esfumo y dejo espacio para el asombro -¿¡Que!? –grito. Miroku paro y la miro interesado.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿¡Como que Kagome esta presa!?

-¿Eh? –emitió Miroku, confundido.

O.o

-Esto es un error –sollozaba Kagome, en una esquina oscura –Yo no puedo estar aquí… -miro a su alrededor y lo único que veía era tres paredes, todas escritas y una enfrente de ella llena de rejas. Estaba presa en la comisaría –Yo no estaba haciendo nada… ¡maldición!

-Pero que bonita –silbo por lo bajo un policía joven, detrás de las rejas. Kagome lo miro con los ojos rojitos –Quizás, si me haces algún favorcito yo te sacaría de allí –le aseguro. Esta lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Púdrete idiota –le dijo molesta, el encogió los hombros rendido.

-No debiste de haber dicho eso –suspiro –Pero bueno… cuando cambies de opinión, me llamas…

Kagome lo vio irse y luego se abrazo a si misma, mientras que dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas pálidas y frías. Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

_mierda y mas mierda!!! perdonen la super mega tardanza, pero es que tengo que estudiar para el mes que viene, tengo examenes los cuales diran si paso o no de año, me quiero matar xq tengo q dar 5 materias! y x mas q estudio no me aprendo nadaa!! y mas cuando tngo la peli de crepusculo.. jaja la veo todo el rato, aunq no este taaaaaan buena como el libro, pero q mas daaa? jee.. le re doi a emmet jaja... wee en fin,. nos vemos en la prooxima!! yt perdon de newww_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cáp. 10: **

Le pareció bastante extraño encontrar el departamento silencioso. Frunció el ceño, mientras que dejaba el gran bolso color azul bebe sobre el sofá y camino extrañado hasta la habitación, encontrándola vacía.

-¿Kagome? –llamo, dando pequeños golpes en la puerta del baño. Pero ella no contesto –Ahm… -arrugo la frente, yendo hasta la cocina, donde encontró a su _ex_ comiendo biscochos.

-¿Qué pasa? –le cuestiono esta, con la boca llena.

-Kagome no esta –contesto, pensando en donde podría estar a las ocho de la noche –Ya es tarde…

-Debe estar con Sango –le dijo, tomando otro biscocho y comiéndola de una -¡Esto esta riquísimo! –exclamo, saboreando la galletita.

Inuyasha permaneció parado, con la espalda pegada en la pared. Kagome nunca se iba sin avisarle, bueno, en la mañana se había ido por que estaba enojada con el, pero, de todas formas… ya tenia que haber vuelto. De su bolsillo delantero saco su celular y lo miro… estaba apagado. Se había olvidado completamente de prenderlo cuando salio del hospital. Lo prendió y enseguida los mensajes y llamadas perdidas comenzaron a caer. La mayoría eran de Sango y Miroku, quienes preguntaban en donde se había metido.

-¿A quien llamas? –le pregunto ella, interesada, mientras se acercaba a este. Inuyasha puso un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndole entender a Kikio de que guardara silencio. Esta asintió -¡Miroku! ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Le cuestiono de mala gana –Estaba en el hospital, no podía atenderte y… -guardo silencio, y su boca se desencajo levemente -¿¡Como que esta presa!? –exclamo, caminando hacia la sala, donde tenia su chaqueta.

-Inu… -lo llamo Kikio, pero este la ignoro -¿Qué sucede?

-Si, si. Voy para allá –aviso colgando. Entonces se giro, mirando a Kikio –Kagome esta presa. Quédate aquí, dentro de un rato vuelvo –le aviso y sin decir mas salio de allí, rápidamente. Kikio suspiro y fue hasta el sillón, Inuyasha nuevamente la había abandonado… ¡Maldita Kagome! Debería de mandarla por encomienda a otro país… entonces una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

O.o

Aspiro con fuerza, sintiendo el olor a humedad que había en ese lugar. Hizo una mueca de asco y se incorporo, yendo con pasos lentos hacia las rejas, tratando de ver algo o a alguien. A su izquierda se encontraba el oficial, el que la había visto como si fuera una cualquiera. Este la miro y le sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Kagome desvió la mirada.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión, hermosa? –le cuestiono, acercándose hasta esta y pasando su mano entre las rejas, para poder tomar su rostro.

-En tus sueños, idiota –replico, soltándose del agarre. Este rió entre dientes.

-Tengo las llaves, y podría entrar… en cualquier momento –le dijo, mirándola con cara de depravado. Kagome apretó sus puños con fuerza, tratando de parar el tembleque que le había agarrado.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamo, con voz temblorosa. Dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué no puedo hacer que? –le pregunto, poniendo la llave en la cerradura. Kagome lo miro asustada.

-¡Te golpeare! –advirtió. El volvió a reír.

-Y yo lo agregare a tu historial

Kagome no dijo mas nada. Estaba pensando una manera de defenderse por si ese idiota que se hacia llamar policía le hacia algo, estaba dispuesta a pegar como sea, si el la tocaba. El joven estaba frente a ella, dentro de la celda, sonriendo con malicia. ¿Qué clase de policía era? ¡Maldición, esto era malo!

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Kuschki? –le pregunto otro oficial, apareciendo. Este era anciano, regordete y con un bigote bastante raro. Seguramente era el comisario. El joven murmuro algo por lo bajo y se giro, mirando al comisario. Kagome suspiro aliviada, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir.

-Estaba asustándola un rato –respondió, saliendo de la celda y cerrándola.

-No estas aquí, para asustar a las presas –le replico serio y con una voz profunda.

-Si, lo siento. La próxima me…

-No habrá próxima –le atajo –Por que la próxima, te despediré –le advirtió. El joven asintió avergonzado -¡Ahora vete! El teléfono esta sonando –le ordeno. El policía sin decir más salio de allí. El comisario miro a Kagome, quien lo miraba con desconfianza –Perdónalo, es nuevo –sonrió. Esta sin embargo no le dijo nada –Tienes visita –le aviso. Kagome fue hasta las rejas y al rato entro Inuyasha.

-¡¡Inu!! –grito alegre, el comisario le abrió la celda e Inuyasha pudo entrar. Por lo que Kagome apenas entro se tiro a sus brazos -¡Inuyasha! –sollozo. Este la abrazo con fuerza –Yo no hice nada…

-Sssh… cálmate –la callo, separándola de su cuerpo –Yo creo en ti, no hace falta que me des explicaciones –murmuro, secándole las lagrimas.

-Pero es que… -hizo un ruido con su nariz y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Kag, te sacare de aquí –le aseguro, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella asintió, correspondiéndole aquel abrazo

O.o

Caminaba con cansancio a su cuarto, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los lanzaba por ahí. Había tenido un día muy largo, y bastante agotador, por cierto. Ese Bankotsu era espectacular haciendo el amor, nunca lo había disfrutado tanto, ni siquiera con Kouga que… rolo los ojos, y abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándola vacía. Kouga al parecer no estaba, eso era bastante raro… después de todo, mañana por la mañana salía el vuelo hacia alguna parte del país, ya que Kouga no se lo había dicho, ya que era sorpresa.

Aaahh… iba a extrañar a Bankotsu. Se tiro en la cama, estirándose completamente y largando un profundo suspiro, entre cerrando sus ojos. Iba a extrañar esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa picara, su cuerpo…

-Lo bueno siempre dura poco –murmuro, girándose. Aplastando un papel. Se movió un poco y saco el papel. Era un sobre blanco, en donde al frente tenia escrito _ Ayame._ Frunció el ceño extrañada y lo abrió, encontrándose con una pequeña carta, escrita por Kouga.

_Mi amor, si estas leyendo esto, es por que yo ya no estoy allí._

-Que inteligente –dijo con sarcasmo –Ahm… _fuiste de gran ayuda, pero… el dinero es poco y… _

_Si viajamos los dos, me temo que el gasto será el doble y no es precisamente lo que quiero. Por eso, me voy de viaje, voy a recorrer el mundo…solo…_

_-_Desgraciado…

_¿Me perdonaras si te pido perdón? Bueno, no en realidad no me interesa. Gracias por tu ayuda, te amo…_

_Kouga._

-Maldito desgraciado… -se incorporo, sentándose sobre la cama, sin creer lo que acababa de leer ¿Kouga había…? -¡Maldición! –exclamo, haciendo un bollo a la carta y lanzándola.

Su cabello rojizo comenzó a tapar su rostro lentamente, hasta taparlo completamente. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos esmeraldas, rodando hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales estaban apretados. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, los cuales temblaban. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mas gruesas y empezó a gritar, con furia contenida.

-¡¡Hijo de puta!! –grito, con la cara roja, saltando sobre la cama y pegando puñetazos sobre la almohada.

O.o

-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi Inu…? –Se preguntaba recelosa, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia el sofá, con una bolsa de papas fritas –Ni siquiera me llama… -murmuro con la boca llena, mirando un comercial de comida –Uhm... –emitió, saboreando las papas, entonces, en su mente se cruzo una imagen –Kagome… -apretó sus puños con fuerza, ocasionando que la bolsa de papas se aplastara en ellas.

¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? ¡Estaba con Kagome! Frunció los labios y libero a las papas, comiendo nuevamente, aunque esta vez eran más pequeñas, ya que las había roto. Esa tonta de Kagome siempre encontraba algo para hacer que Inuyasha corriera tras ella. Debió de pensar en algo rápido para sacarse de encima a Kagome, por que no iba a poder aguantar convivir con ella, iba a ser un infierno…

Suspiro pesadamente y miro su celular el cual había comenzado a sonar. Decía numero privado, frunció el ceño y atendió.

-¿Hola?

_Hola Kikio…_

Esta se congelo, conteniendo el aire. No podía creerlo, esa voz era de…

-Kou…ga… -susurro asombrada.

_Yo también te extrañe amor…_

No podía creer que estuviera hablando con Kouga, luego de años de no saber nada de el. Kouga había sido su primer amor, y le costo mucho superar su desaparición de un día para otro, y además, después de meses se entero de que el tenia otra mujer. Pero luego, conoció a Inuyasha y el sano sus heridas, pero ahora estas se volvieron a abrir.

_Podemos… volver a intentarlo. Te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo_

Aspiro con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior. A pesar de estar la televisión prendida, juraba que podía escuchar como su corazón latía de una manera rápida.

-Me abandonaste –replico temblorosa.

_Por que no podía darte lo que tú querías _–explico con dolor en su voz. Kikio trago saliva duramente –_ No podía satisfacerte, amor. Pero ahora si… te amo_

Ella emitió una risa seca, llena de nerviosismo. Sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-¿A cuantas le has dicho lo mismo?

_A muchas _–admitió. Haciendo que Kikio se disgustara –_pero a ninguna la verdad, solo a ti…_

Kikio guardo silencio. Sin saber que decir, estaba muy nerviosa como para poder pensar con claridad. Entonces, dijo lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza.

-Ahora estoy con Inuyasha, además de que espero un hijo de el y…

No pudo continuar por que escucho como Kouga carcajeaba. Kikio hizo una mueca, ¿de que demonios se reía?

_Tu y yo sabemos que ese niño no es de Inuyasha_

¿Como sabia eso? Su boca se desencajo y aguanto la respiración, y en segundos, largo todo el aire contenido.

-¿Tu que sabes? –le pregunto burlona, tratando de sonar casual, pero su nerviosismo la delataba.

_Tengo contactos, cariño._

Chasqueó los dientes molesta. Como olvidarlo, Kouga siempre tenía sus formas de averiguar cosas.

_Además, Inuyasha muere por Kagome, eso lo sabes _–agrego.

-Pero pronto tendré una idea para sacarla del medio –dijo entre dientes.

_Hagas lo que hagas, Inuyasha… nunca te querrá como yo lo hago. Amor… soy rico, podemos irnos de este asqueroso país e irnos a donde tú quieras…_

O.o

Suspiro pesadamente, descansando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón negro. Aun le costaba creer lo que su secretaria acababa de decirle acerca de Kagome. Era simplemente ilógico, Kagome ¿robando? No, no podía creerlo. Era una mujer incapaz de hacer aquello, además, si estaba tan interesada por el dinero de el, simplemente podía aceptar casarse con el, estaba dicho que el era capaz de satisfacer todos sus caprichos, con tal de tenerla para el, pero ella no quiso…

Algo no encajaba en todo eso. ¡Cierto! Kagome no tenia ni idea de que la caja fuerte estaba allí, después de todo, el nunca se lo había dicho, ya que no es un tema muy común de conversación. Frunció el ceño, mirando el techo pensativo. Justo en ese momento, en que paso todo aquello, el se había quedado encerrado con Ayame, y ahí fue cuando Kagome apareció y paso todo lo demás. ¿Podía haber sido una trampa?

Se enderezo y tomo el teléfono, toco una tecla y al momento una mujer con voz cansada atendió.

-Comunícame con Ayame –le dijo serio. Del otro lado se escucho un breve _¿Para que? _ El bufo por lo bajo –Tu solo comunícame, anciana –replico molesto.

O.o

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Sango, caminando hacia el auto, junto con Miroku e Inuyasha –Pobre Kag… no quiero dejarla aquí… -murmuro, subiendo y observando desde la ventanilla la comisaría, en la cual entraba y salía gente.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de sacarla de aquí –la tranquilizo Miroku, subiendo del lado del volante y tomándole una mano. Inuyasha quien se encontraba atrás, miraba a la nada, pensativo. Miroku lo miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿En que piensas, Inuyasha? –le pregunto su amigo.

Estaba mas que seguro de que Kagome no había sido quien había robado aquel dinero, aunque los policías decían que la anciana que levanto la denuncia dijo que tenia dinero en sus bolsillos, pero, ¿Por qué haría eso ella? Era mas que obvio que todo aquello había sido una trampa, ¿pero de quien? No tenían ningún problema con nadie, el tampoco…

-Bankotsu…

-¿Quién? –cuestiono Sango, enarcando una ceja. Inuyasha los miro a ambos.

-Puede ser que el haya tenido algo que ver. Después de todo, Kagome estaba en la empresa de el, ¿verdad?

-Bankotsu no pudo haber sido –negó Miroku pensativo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño –Conozco muy bien a Bankotsu, éramos amigos, ¿recuerdas? –agrego. Este asintió.

-Ese es el que le pidió matrimonio a Kagome, ¿no? –pregunto Sango.

-No sabia –murmuro Miroku, mirando a su novia.

-Ni me lo recuerden –repuso Inuyasha, fastidiado –Como sea, ahí que ir a hablar con Bankotsu, el debe saber algo al respecto –sus amigos asintieron y Miroku puso el auto en marcha.

O.o

Aun no le habían dicho cuanto tiempo debía permanecer allí. Lo único que sabia era que la fianza era mucho dinero y que Inuyasha solo no podría pagarlo, además de que si lo hacia la empresa se vendría abajo, por lo que ella le había convencido de que no era buena idea. De todos modos, mucho tiempo no iba a estar en la comisaría, solo un par de días más y luego la llevarían a la cárcel de mujeres en donde todo seria más peor que ahora.

Se recostó con terrible pesar sobre la cama dura y sucia, haciendo una mueca de asco, apoyo su brazo detrás de la nuca y suspiro, mirando el techo lleno de humedad. ¿Por qué le habían echo eso? Ella no había molestado a nadie, es mas, no tenía problemas con nadie. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de rabia. A ella que no había echo nada, la habían mandado a prisión y al maldito de Kouga que le había…

¿Para que recordar? Ni siquiera lo había denunciado. Aunque bueno de nada valía la pena enfurecerse ahora, eso era pasado pisado y Kouga no tenia nada que ver con que ella estuviera ahora allí encerrada… aunque a decir verdad, si Kouga había sido capaz de robarle todo y dejarla literalmente en la calle, seguramente también tenia algo que ver con que ahora ella estuviera ahora allí en aquel lugar sucio. Se incorporo de un salto, sentándose en el borde de la cama con la vista en el suelo.

En el justo momento en que ella estaba entrando a la empresa de Bankotsu, el estaba saliendo con una sonrisa que ahora, le daba escalofrió recordar, y que en ese momento le pareció una sonrisa de un idiota que había salido con la suya, además había salido con una mochila y… ¡El no trabajaba allí! Eso era más que obvio, entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la empresa de Bankotsu?

Y entonces, todo había comenzado a encajar lentamente. Era obvio que Kouga no había ido a la empresa de Bankotsu a charlar sobre negocios, el era un maldito mentiroso y lo mas seguro era que el tenia toda la culpa de que ella ahora estuviera allí, hasta quizás el había robado el dinero y le echo la culpa a ella. Se incorporo rápidamente, yendo hacia las rejas y mirando tras ellas. Debía hablar con Inuyasha y rápido.

O.o

Se seco las lágrimas, haciendo ruido con su nariz cuando se lo sonó. Todo le había salido completamente mal, primero su novio, el maldito que la había conquistado con estupidos sueños de viajes por todo el mundo, y luego, cuando lo ayudo a robar el dinero, el muy bastardo se va, dejándola sola ¡y para completar! Con todo el dinero. Y luego Bankotsu la llama, trato de sonar casual, haciendo como si ella no supiera nada, pero fue en vano, por que la voz de el había echo que rompiera en llantos nuevamente y no tuvo otra que contárselo todo. No pudo mentirle.

Y ahora, el estaba furioso con ella y ni mas termino de contarle todo, el murmuro un _me decepcionaste _y corto, dejándola muda con el celular en la mano. Y entonces, no supo que fue lo que le dolió mas, si la traición de Kouga o el dolor de Bankotsu al sentirse traicionado por ella. Literalmente era casi el mismo dolor, pero lo de Bankotsu le dolió mas, por que el fue sincero y ella no. Ahora ya no sabia que hacer, el podía quitar los cargos contra Kagome y sacarla para meterla a ella en su lugar, mientras que Kouga… bueno, tardarían unos cuantos meses en encontrarlo, ya que ahora… seguramente estaba cruzando la frontera…

El timbre sonó, haciendo que ella se exaltara. Se incorporo lentamente y miro desde la puerta de su habitación la puerta de entrada, asustada. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, los cuales comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de la puerta. No podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en la policía, estaba más que segura que Bankotsu la había denunciado, con tal de sacar a Kagome de la comisaría. Sonrió resignada y tomo el pomo, si cometes un error debes arreglarlo, ¿verdad? Aunque en este caso, seria pagarlo…

Abrió la puerta, con la mirada puesta en el suelo, esperando que la policía rápidamente la arrestara, pero en vez de eso, lo único que vio fue el pantalón de vestir de una sola persona. Frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Ayame

Su corazón dejo de latir y por un momento sintió que su mundo dejaba de girar. Conteniendo el aire, levanto la mirada, asombrándose al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de Bankotsu, quienes la miraban serios y enfadados. Trago saliva con fuerza y se seco las lágrimas que cayeron.

-Bankotsu…

-Vamos –replico, tomándola del brazo fuertemente y comenzando a llevársela, dejando la puerta abierta.

O.o

-Inuyasha, ya es tarde –repuso su amigo cansado, subiendo al auto. Su novia suspiro tristemente, mientras bebía una botellita de coca.

-¿Dónde diablos estará? –cuestiono frustrado, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-No te descargues con el auto –replico Miroku mirándolo. Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada –Mañana podemos volver, después de todo, aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para sacar a Kagome.

-¡Pero…

-Debes ir a ver como esta Ki… -dejo las palabras en el aire. Pronunciar su nombre le daba nauseas –Kagome estará bien, es fuerte y aguantara –aseguro Sango, sonriendo apenas, para así poder animar a su amigo.

-No, no esta bien, Sango –negó Inuyasha, mirando su celular, buscando a quien podía llamar.

-Si que lo esta –replico Miroku –Solamente esta un poco… -desvió la mirada hacia la calle –Un poco… encerrada… -susurro.

Inuyasha suspiro resignado, dejando el celular en su bolsillo. Sus amigos tenían razón, por mas que quisiera ya no podía hacer mucho, eran las diez de la noche y seguramente Kikio estaría preocupada. Se había olvidado completamente de ella y de que estaba viviendo temporalmente en su departamento. Su celular había comenzado a sonar, lo tomo rápidamente, era un mensaje. Lo abrió y largo un profundo suspiro, era Kikio, quien preguntaba en donde estaba. Miro a su amigo, quien lo observaba por el retrovisor.

-Vamonos

-Bien –murmuro Miroku, arrancando el auto.

O.o

Bajaron del Mercedes de Bankotsu y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, y las ganas de llorar. El la tomo nuevamente del brazo y la condujo hasta dentro de la comisaría, así que después de todo la iba a entregar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? ¿Qué el la perdonara? Era obvio que el no iba a perdonarla, por mas que quisiera. El jamás volvería a hablarle, ni siquiera a mirarla a los ojos con deseo… se mordió el labio inferior, cuando el la dejo sentada y fue a hablar con el comisario. Comenzó a mirar asustada en donde tenían encerrados a algunas personas, pronto ella tendría que estar allí, sola o con alguien y luego la llevarían a la cárcel en donde tendría que convivir con cientos de mujeres, en un lugar sucio… pasaría calor, frió… enfermedades y todo… sola.

Comenzó a temblar cuando lo vio volver por ella, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Cuando el estuvo frente a ella, espero que la tomara del brazo nuevamente, pero el no lo hizo.

-Levántate –ordeno con voz dura. Asintió y se levanto lentamente, lo siguió hasta una oficina, en donde lo esperaba un comisario regordete y viejo, junto con dos escoltas a su lado. ¡Adiós a la libertad! Se abrazo a si misma, sintiendo como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –Aquí esta… -lo escucho decir. Apretó sus brazos, esperando que un oficial viniera y se la llevara.

-Señorita… -la llamo el comisario. Ella levanto la mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban colorados e hinchados.

-¡Vamos, habla! –exclamo Bankotsu, perdiendo la paciencia. Ella pego un respingo y lo miro sin entender.

-¿Qué… -logro articular. El bufo.

-Cuéntale como era ese tal Kouga –replico. Ayame abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿Qué describiera a Kouga? Abrió su boca sin saber que decir, no entendía… ¿El acaso no la había… -¡Vamos, Ayame! –le apuro.

-¡S-si! –Titubeo y miro al comisario –Tiene tez morena, ojos verdes, mas claros que los míos, uno setenta y cinco de altura, cabello castaño largo, normalmente lleva coleta y…

-¿Puedo ir a buscar a Kagome? –interrumpió Bankotsu, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Si, claro. Haku, libera a Higurashi –ordeno el comisario. Ayame trago saliva y espero que el comisario dijera que la metiera a ella por Kagome, pero no dijo mas nada. Le dio unas llaves al joven oficial y fue hacia la puerta. Ayame miro a Bankotsu, quien la observaba desde la puerta.

-Espero que sepas volver a tu departamento –replico –Nunca espere que tu me hicieras una cosa así, Ayame…–repuso Bankotsu, para luego cerrar la puerta e irse. ¿Así que a ella no la había…? Puso una mano en su boca, sorprendida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, Bankotsu no la había mandado al infierno, la había perdonado, en parte…

-Señorita Ayame –la llamo el comisario, ella lo miro, secándose las lagrimas, feliz -¿Podemos seguir?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, como estan? Bueno, primero que nada, perdonen por la tarzansa.. me temo que van a tener que esperarme un poquito mas.. les paso a explicar por que..  
Yo a los fincs los tengo guardado en mi celular, por que en mi pc.. siempre ahí alguien que revisa mis cosas y eso no me gusta por eso escribo y luego guardo los archivo en mi cel, como ya saben.. o para las que no saben, no tengo Internet por que me va mal en el cole y bla bla bla..

La cosa, es que la otra vez fui al caber a actualizar MI EX y Enamorandola, pero el cable USB no anda, no se que tiene y si no tengo eso, no puedo actualizar los fincs.. =(

Hasta que no me compre otro, (que por cierto sale caro o eso creo yo) van a tener que esperar un poquito, los caps los tengo echos y me da pena haberlas dejado con la intriga.. jeje..

Voy a ver como me las arreglo y voy a escribir el cap en una hoja y luego las vendre a pasar, otra no me queda por ahora, pero me van a tener que bancar por que es largo para escribirlo. En fin..  
Esperenme, no me abandonen!!

Si??

=D!

Grax…

.com/rekatateeh_wacha

.com/chupat_staah

.com/laurikpa


	12. Chapter 12

**Cáp. 11: Perdida**

Lo abrazo por ultima vez, siendo correspondida al instante por el, quien la había elevado un poco del suelo. Luego de unos segundos, ella se separo, para poder verlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

-Gracias –susurro, abrazándolo nuevamente. Este sonrió y le acaricio el cabello -¿Cómo podré agradecértelo? –pregunto. El murmuro un leve _mmm_ sobre su oído.

-Quizás, ¿con un beso? –le pregunto inocentemente. Ella suspiro tristemente y se separo de el, haciendo que este la dejara nuevamente en el suelo.

-Bankotsu yo…

-Sshh… -la cayo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios –Amigos nada mas, ¿verdad? –esta asintió lentamente y este suspiro profundamente –bueno, que quieras ser mi amiga no significa que no pueda seguir intentándolo, ¿verdad? –le pregunto esperanzado. Ella no contesto, simplemente se limito a mirarlo con tristeza –Nos vemos. Adiós –y sin decir mas se alejo. Kagome lo vio irse y pocos segundos mas tarde se metió adentro.

Las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba en completo silencio. Sonrió de medio lado cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se quito las zapatillas mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, se desabrochaba la campera, abrió la puerta y entro tratando de no hacer ruido. En medio de la oscuridad pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto, todo acurrucado. Sonrío aun más y contuvo una carcajada, con pasos chiquitos y silenciosos camino hasta la cama y abrió las sabanas, metiendo una pierna suavemente, luego metió la otra, acomodándole tratando de no mover demasiado.

Sintió como el se movía y se giraba aun dormido, para quedar cara a cara. Por la oscuridad no pudo ver si se había despertado, por lo que, sonrió con ternura y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos. Su respiración acompasada choco contra su rostro y la felicidad la inundo.

-Inu…yasha…

Paro en seco. Su corazón se detuvo. Su sonrisa se borro y no pudo evitar desencajar la mandíbula. ¿Quién diablos…  
entonces la luz de la habitación se prendió y miro hacia la puerta.

-¡Inuyasha! –Exclamo sorprendida, se giro y miro con quien estaba acostada y a quien estuvo a punto de besar -¡Kikio! –grito. No podía creerlo. Inmediatamente un nudo lleno de dolor se formo en su garganta, haciendo que fuera difícil poder respirar.

-¡Kag! –Inuyasha en cuestión de segundos estaba cubriéndola con sus brazos. Se quedo estática, ¿Cómo podía el muy idiota abrazarla como si nada? Miro de reojo a Kikio, quien se había destapado para mostrar que estaba en ropa interior, mientras que Inuyasha estaba en bóxer y sin remera. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y lo empujo, saliendo de la cama.

-¿¡Como pudiste!? –grito, roja de indignación. El la miro sin entender y luego de mirar a Kikio quien sonreía aun en la cama comprendió.

-No es lo que tú piensas –negó, tratando de tocarla, pero esta se alejaba.

-¿A no? ¿Y que significa esto, Inuyasha? –le pregunto, pronunciando su nombre con bronca. El abrió su boca para contestar pero Kikio le interrumpió.

-Significa, pequeña tontuela, que volvimos a estar juntos –hablo con burla. Kagome apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le cuestiono, con su mandibular tensa y acercándole con pasos amenazantes hacia ella. Inuyasha la detuvo, agarrándola de la muñeca con una sola mano. Kagome se giro, soltándose de su agarre.

-Kagome, cálmate –le pidió, irritado. Mirándola fijamente, mientras que Kikio, reía por lo bajo.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme si… -pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-¡No paso nada! ¿Puedes dejar que te explique? –cuestiono, sin soltarla. Ella bufo, desviando la mirada –Lo que… -Kagome se soltó del agarre y se giro, mirando a Kikio fulminante.

-Vete –le ordeno, con voz furiosa. Kikio borro repentinamente su sonrisa, mirándola... por primera vez, con miedo, quedo estática sobre la cama, mirándola asustada, por lo que Kagome comenzó a perder la paciencia -¡Dije que te fueras! –le grito, haciendo un paso hacia ella. Inuyasha nuevamente la detuvo.

Kikio sin decir nada salio de la cama con un salto, tomando la ropa que se había quitado para ir a dormir y sin mirar atrás, se fue, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella. Kagome suspiro frustrada, sentándose en la cama, con una mano sobre su frente. Estaba, frustrada, irritada… ¡furiosa! De inmediato miro a Inuyasha.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto, acercándose a esta. Ella emitió un leve _¡ja!._

-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo quieres que este si…

-¡No paso nada! –le interrumpió, molestándose cada vez mas por esa pequeña confusión.

-Nada… -murmuro, apenas audible –Todos dicen eso…

-Esto es…-suspiro, sentándose aun lado de Kagome -¿Tu piensas que me revolcaría con Kikio apenas desaparecieras? –le pregunto, mirándola de perfil. Ella frunció los labios, pero no contesto -¡Oh, vamos Kag! –Exclamo, tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara -¿Enserio lo crees? –Ella desvió la mirada -¿Kag? –la llamo suavemente, esta suspiro.

-No se que pensar –admitió luego de unos segundos, mirándolo. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

-¡No tienes nada que pensar, amor! –negó el, Kagome mordió su labio inferior con fuerza –Kag, Kikio estaba durmiendo aquí por que esta embarazada –ella bufo.

-Como olvidarlo –murmuro. El ignoro sus palabras.

-No podía dejarla dormir en el sofá –siguió explicando. Kagome suspiro resignada.

-Estas esperando un bebe y no precisamente mió…-susurro apenas audible, como hablando para ella misma. El puso una mano sobre su hombro, y ella lo miro, con profundo dolor –El bebe no tiene la culpa de tener una madre tan… -suspiro, aguantando la rabia y el dolor. Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza, envolviéndola completamente, siendo correspondido al instante por ella, quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

O.o

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas frías, terminando su recorrido en sus labios temblorosos.

-Ya no puedo aguantarlo mas –mascullo, poniéndose los pantalones lentamente –El ya no me quiere, nadie me quiere –murmuro ya apenas audible, ya que su voz se estaba apagando a causa de las lagrimas –Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí? –se pregunto, y se toco el pequeño bulto que tenia en su vientre y entonces, su garganta ardio -¡¡No!! –grito con fuerza.

O.o

Ambos pegaron un respingo, dejando de besarse. Miraron hacia la puerta cerrada, ese grito había sido de Kikio. Se miraron a los ojos extrañados y un nuevo grito los alerto, Kagome corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, mientras que Inuyasha se puso los pantalones que estaban en el suelo.

Paro en seco al ver un charco de sangre en la sala. Quedo estática en el lugar, asustada. Vio a Inuyasha pasar de largo, no había visto la sangre. Trago saliva con fuerza y miro a su derecha, la puerta del departamento, estaba entre abierta, con pequeñas manchas de sangre haciendo su recorrido. Corrió, siguiendo las manchas. Cruzo la puerta y corrio por el estrecho pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde paro. Ahí estaba Kikio, recostada apenas en las escaleras, con su vientre ensangrentado. Esta al ver a Kagome sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Kikio! –exclamo asustada, bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar a ella. -¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunto, tocando ando su vientre. Esta agrando su sonrisa, mostrando su boca llena de sangre

–Esto… -toco su vientre –Nunca debió de existir –Y retiro su mano. Mirándola a apenas.

-¡Estas loca! –Le reprocho -¡¡Inuyasha!! –grito desesperada, al ver como ella comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, tomo su celular y marco unos números –No esta disponible, maldición –cada vez se estaba asustando mas, miro a Kikio, quien había cerrado completamente sus ojos, si no hacia algo rápido ella podía morir, peor aun, el bebe estaba… -¡No, no, Kikio resiste! –le pidió, tomándola de los hombros y moviéndola un poco -¡¡Inuyasha!! –grito mas fuerte. Los vecinos, comenzaron a salir de sus departamentos, escandalizados, viendo la escena con horror y entonces, Inuyasha apareció.

O.o

Lo miro de reojo breves segundos, y luego retiro su mirada, observando con tristeza la cerámica color blanco. Todo estaba pasando como si fuera una bola de pura mala suerte, no podía estar pasándole todo a ella, mejor dicho, a ambos… suspiro profundamente, mirando la hora en su celular. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun no tenían ninguna noticia acerca de Kikio, los médicos pasaban por su lado, con cara de preocupación…

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar a causa de los nervios. No podía evitar pensar en que el bebe estuviera grave… o peor aun, muerto. Eso era… una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa cayera sobre sus hombros. Si Bankotsu no se hubiera enterado de la verdad, ella aun estaría encerrada y Kikio durmiendo junto con su bebe, placidamente…

_¡Ahí, no! _Pensó.

-¡Maldion! –exclamo. Inuyasha la miro, interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ella no contesto, estaba más concentrada en susurrar cosas que Inuyasha no lograba a escuchar -¿Kag? –la tomo de los hombros, y ella inmediatamente lo miro, con sus ojos colorados y llenos de lagrimas -¿¡Que te sucede!? –le pregunto ahora mas alarmado. Ella apretó sus puños con fuerza y miro el suelo.

-Lo que le paso a Kikio… fue mi culpa –murmuro con pesar, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla. El quedo en silencio, asombrado por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Se estaba echando la culpa por algo que no…

-¿Qué tonterías dices? –Bromo, medio molesto –Lo que le paso a Kikio no fue tu culpa, no se que le habrá sucedido… pero…

-¡Si lo es! –Lo miro –Si Bankotsu no se hubiera enterado de la verdad, yo estaría encerrada y…

-Kag –la callo, abrazándola –No es tu culpa.

-¿Son familiares de la Señorita Kikio? –pregunto alguien de repente. Ambos se separaron.

-¡Si! –exclamo Kagome. Inuyasha se incorporo, para quedar a la misma altura que el doctor.

-No son muy buenas noticias –comenzó serio, mirando a ambos –Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero las heridas eran muy profundas, perdió demasiada sangre…

-No… -susurro Kagome, tapando su boca con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Acaso Kikio… trago saliva con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Lo sentimos mucho –Inuyasha permaneció intacto en el lugar, sin poder creer lo que el doctor les acababa de decir. Se dio vuelta, mirando a Kagome, quien se encontraba sentada, con la mirada perdida y lagrimas cayendo sin parar.

-Kag… -la llamo suavemente, aun sorprendido. Ello levanto su mirada colorada -¿Qué…

-Kikio ah muerto… -susurro a duras penas, con las voz entre cortada. Entonces Inuyasha se acerco a la silla y se desplomo en ella, aun sin poder reaccionar…

_uuhh.. q paso kikio?? xDDD palmaste... jajajaj weee perdonen la demora q tuve.. pero ya le expliq q onda... =D! en fin..._

_/rekatateeh_wacha  
/chupat_staah_

metro/laurikpa

=D!


	13. Chapter 13

_Helou! Perdonen por la demora, pero es que… la inspiración, y la fiaca no van de la mano… je! En fin, les aviso que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, no le queda mucho capitulos. Pero bueno, espero que les guste y como siempre, grax por sus comentarios, sirven para animarme a seguir! =)_

ya lean…

**Cáp. 12: tiempo**

En cualquier otra situación, se encontraría feliz de que Kikio hubiera desaparecido de las vidas de ambos, pero esta situación era demasiado distinta. Estaba desplomada, sentía como si fuera que un tren la había atropellado… un tren con treinta vagones repletos de carbón. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Kikio había muerto, aun podía recordar con demasiada facilidad la mirada de miedo que le dio cuando ella le había gritado que se largara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la almohada que tenia sobre el pecho. Seguramente fue su grito, su mirada lo que le hizo hacer esa locura. ¿Por qué Kikio había echo semejante locura? No había muerto sola, además, se llevo a ese bebe que… no tenia la culpa de nada lo que estaba pasando. Un nudo se formo en su garganta.

-Maldición… -mascullo abriendo sus ojos chocolates tristes. Con que facilidad se va todo a la mierda… todos los problemas le cayeron como si fuera lluvia, una gota tras otra… sin parar por días y parecía que cada día que pasaba era peor… hasta que termino con la muerte de Kikio. Ahora ya no llovía, ni siquiera había sol, simplemente quedo todo en la nada.

Se incorporo lentamente, mirando la hora en su celular. Eran las ocho de la noche, en ese momento debería de estar con Inuyasha en el velatorio, pero no se atrevía a ir, se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente seria mejor ir a dar un paseo, respirar aire fresco… estar allí dentro parecía que era peor…

Se coloco las zapatillas con extrema lentitud, miro hacia la ventana, ya era de noche y algunas estrellas estaban comenzando a salir. Se levanto y tomo una campera liviana, ya que no hacia mucho frió. Cruzo la estrecha, vacía, silenciosa y oscura sala, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al recordar que en ese mismo camino había sangre de Kikio…

Trago con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Su pecho se oprimía cada vez mas, ¿Podía haberlo evitado? Apretó sus puños con fuerza y salio con rapidez del departamento, camino por el pasillo, recordando sin poder evitarlo, con que desesperación buscaba a Kikio… se detuvo en el ascensor y apretó con insistencia el botón.

-Vamos, vamos… -murmuraba nerviosamente. Luego de unos segundos, por fin se abrió el ascensor, entro rápidamente y luego de que las puertas se cerraran, apoyo su espalda contra el metal frió, tranquilizando su respiración. –Mierda… -tapo con su mano su frente.

Acaso, lo que estaba comenzando a sentir era… ¿sentimiento de culpa?

O.o

Aun no podía creerlo, su mente lo negaba todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, su visión era otra. En frente de el, se encontraba Kikio, muerta en el ataúd. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era como una pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar. Se seco la lágrima que había escapado sin su permiso y miro a su alrededor; allí se encontraban familiares de Kikio llorando sobre ella… ¿Qué había echo el mal? Ni siquiera sabia que iba a suceder eso, lo que había echo Kikio había sido una estupidez, una estupidez que le costo la vida de ella y la del bebe… que era de el.

Se sentó en una silla más cercana, sosteniendo su frente con su mano.

-Maldición… -mascullo por lo bajo, dejando que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos –Kikio…

-¡No! –el grito había echo que todos pegaron un respingo. Inuyasha levanto su mirada colorada, encontrándose con Akitoki, el guardia de la empresa de Bankotsu -¡Kikio!

-¿Quién es? –los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Inuyasha se incorporo de su asiento al ver que aquel hombre corrió hacia Kikio y se puso a llorar. Camino hasta el, donde toco su hombro, el hombre se giro, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Disculpa que…

-¿El bebe también murió? –le pregunto exaltado, tomándolo de la camisa. Inuyasha se sorprendió.

-¿Tu como sabias que ella estaba embarazada? –le cuestionó. Akitoki lo soltó, secándose las lágrimas y mirando a la pálida de Kikio sobre el ataúd. Aun seguía de hermosa como siempre.

-Ese bebe era mió… -le contó con voz entre cortada. Inuyasha desencajo la mandíbula, sin poder creerlo –La amo tanto… siempre la veía entrar y salir de la empresa de Bankotsu…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu que eres de ella? –le cuestiono, mirándolo. Inuyasha movió sus labios sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, no podía creer lo que ese hombre estaba contando, ese bebe no podía ser de el… ni mucho menos podía ser verdad que Kikio iba y venia de la empresa de Bankotsu –Siempre envidie a Bankotsu, tenia una mujer hermosa a su lado…

-¿Inuyasha? –Lo llamo Miroku, al verlo con la mirada perdida -¿Qué sucede? –entonces el lo miro, tragando saliva con fuerza – ¡Inuyasha!

-Ese bebe no era mió…

-¿Qué? –le pregunto asombrado su amigo.

-Kikio, me engañaba con Bankotsu…

-No estoy comprendiéndolo bien…

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? –Le pregunto riéndose entre dientes por la ironía – ¡Que se bebe tampoco es de Bankotsu! Si no de el… -apunto con su dedo, diciéndolo como si todo fuera una locura.

Miroku miro a Akitoki, quien lloraba sobre Kikio y luego a Inuyasha.

-Imposible… -murmuro Miroku, asombrado.

O.o

Caminaba lentamente por el parque, tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó en una banca cercana, observando a los niños correr de acá para allá. Tapo sus ojos con ambas manos, sintiendo nuevamente como las lagrimas caían.

-Mierda…

-Kag… -la llamo alguien. Esta se quito las manos de su cara, encontrándose con Bankotsu, quien se sentó aun lado de ella –Fatal con lo de Kikio, ¿No? –ella lo miro breves segundos y luego suspiro.

-¿La conocías?– le pregunto con voz apagada, secándose las lagrimas.

-Claro, era mi novia… -largo un suspiro pesada, y entonces la observo de perfil –Mi ex –agrego. Kagome lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Si, eso. Estuvimos juntos hasta que te conocí… -le contó –Luego corte con ella…

-Eso no puede ser… ella estaba con Inuyasha –le contó confundida -¿Y el bebe?

-¿Inuyasha? –le cuestiono, apretando sus puños. Luego largo un suspiro -¿Para que enojarme? Ya es tarde…-murmuro, luego negó y la miro -¿Estaba embarazada? –le pregunto. Ella asintió -¿Era mió? –le volvió a preguntar. Ella encogió los hombros.

-No lo se… -respondió –Si estuvo con Inuyasha y contigo al mismo tiempo, ya no se de quien fue… -agrego mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si Kikio estuviera viva y se hubiera enterado todo esto en otras circunstancias, hubiera corrido hacia a Inuyasha para contarle todo, pero ni siquiera tenia ganas de eso. No quería ver a Inuyasha.

-Iré a… -guardo silencio unos segundos, mientras se incorporaba -¿Vienes? –le pregunto. Ella negó.

-Quiero… pensar un momento –le contesto, mirándolo y regalándole una sonrisa de cinco segundos.

-Nos vemos…

O.o

Se acomodo bien sobre el respaldo del sofá, suspirando profundamente, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Lo observaba cada tanto de reojo, el se encontraba en silencio, con sus manos formando un puño. Estaba tenso.

-Kag…-la llamo sin mirarla, ella miro su perfil –después de todo lo que sucedió… no creo poder…-aguardo silencio por unos segundos, luego la miro. Sus ojos dorados se encontraban tristes y opacos, y debajo de ellos, unas tremendas ojeras. –Comenzar de nuevo, yo no…

Ella trago saliva duramente, aguantando las tremendas ganas de llorar. Estaba comprendiendo lo que el quería decir, quería un tiempo solo… sin ella.

-Simplemente quiero tiempo… -ella asintió –Para pensar –se incorporo de repente, quedándose frente a ella –Espero que sepas comprenderme… -sin decir mas salio del departamento, dejando a Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos.

O.o

Habían pasados dos terribles semanas, en las cuales no sabia nada acerca de Inuyasha, ni siquiera Miroku o Sango. Intento llamarlo, mandarle mensajes, pero el no contestaba, y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparle.  
Suspiro profundamente antes de golpear suavemente la puerta, entonces, luego de unos segundos esta se abrió, dejando a la vista a un hombre mayor de edad. Kagome frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Disculpe… ¿Inuyasha… esta? –le pregunto confundida.

-No, lo siento. Aquí no vive ningún Inuyasha… -le negó. Kagome se quedo helada, y miro el numero de habitación y luego el de alado. Si, no podía jamás equivocarse, ahí vivía Inuyasha.

-Pero el vive aquí –insistió, luego se mordió suavemente el labio inferior –Si el no quiere verme y necesita mas tiempo, yo lo dejare en…

-Señorita esta equivocada. Yo alquile este departamento hace una semana –le dijo el hombre serio. Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos, asombrada.

-No puede ser… -susurro por lo bajo –Perdón… -se disculpo, el hombre no dijo nada. Simplemente le dedico una sonrisa y cerro la puerta. Kagome miro el pasillo, y justo venia una asistente de limpieza con su carrito –Disculpe… -la llamo, plantándose frente a esta. La chica le sonrió.

-¿Si?

-Inuyasha Taisho, vivía allí y ahora… -le trato de explicar. La chica dudo unos momentos.

-¿Taisho? –repitió. Kagome asintió rápidamente –Ah, si –recordó –No vive mas allí –Kagome desencajo la mandíbula –Le dijo al gerente que se iba de viaje…

-¿Qué? –exclamo.

-Un viaje largo…-acoto.

-¿No le dijo mas nada? –Le pregunto exaltada -¿A dónde iba? ¿Cuándo volvia, algo? –le cuestionaba poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, quien nego.

-No, lo siento… -entonces, Kagome la soltó –Disculpe, debo continuar…

_**¿Les gusto?**__ Uff… yo como que no me espere que mi Inu desapareciera, la verdad que no, pero hace a la historia mas interesante. En fin, click en GO y deja tu comentario ;)_

[UN PEQUEÑO BESO, PUEDE ENCERRAR EL AMOR MÁS GRANDE]


	14. Chapter 14

**Cáp.13: Mi ex**

Lo había superado. Se encontraba, perfectamente bien. Ya no le importaba mas Inuyasha, ni siquiera ya ni pensaba en el es mas, no lo amaba mas. Su vida, se había organizado nuevamente, había encontrado un buen trabajo, en donde la paga era buena, tenía departamento propio y no había ningún hombre en su vida, por que ya bastante la habían cagado en poco tiempo, no es que se iba a quedar sola toda la vida, pero simplemente… iba a esperar al hombre indicado.

Miraba el techo con aburrimiento, mientras que de fondo escuchaba algo de música movida. Estaba tratando de hacer tiempo, ya que dentro de un par de minutos, Sango y Miroku la pasarían a buscar para ir a cenar a algún restaurante. Tenían una noticia que darle, no se sorprendería si ambos iban a casarse, seria tan lindo…

suspiro profundamente, mientras que entre cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué había tenido tanta mala suerte con los hombres? Hizo una mueca de fastidio y miro la hora de su mesita de luz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no ve a Inuyasha? Ya ni siquiera lograba recordarlo…

-Baa, para que pensar en ese idiota, si el ni siquiera en capaz de llamarme… -mascullo incorporándose de la cama, saliendo de la habitación. Al momento en que estaba llegando al sofá, el timbre sonó y unas risitas se hicieron presentes. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, encontrándose con la pareja abrazados.

-¿Todo bien, amiga? –le pregunto Sango, despegándose de Miroku para abrazar a su amiga, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bien, como siempre. ¿Ustedes? –devolvió, cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

-Mas felices que nunca –contesto Miroku plantándole un beso a su novia.

-Ei, no hagan eso delante de pobres –se burlo Kagome, causando que la pareja riera.

-Ya, lo siento. ¿Nos vamos?

Mañana iban a cumplir tres años de la muerte de Kikio. Luego de ese terrible incidente, todos habían desaparecido, Bankotsu… se entero luego de unos meses que su empresa se vino abajo, pero que sin embargo aun mantenía bastante dinero como para hacer otra mucho mas grande. La empresa de Inuyasha aun sigue, pero nada mas que esta a cargo su hermano mayor, Sesshumaru. Lo conoció un día que fue a ver si Inuyasha se encontraba por lo menos allí, pero se encontró con el, se parecían bastante, nada mas que Sesshumaru era mas alto y de lejos se notaba que era una persona difícil de tratar. Y desde ese día, no fue mas a la empresa.

Kouga, de ese día que lo vio salir de la empresa no lo vio nunca mas, aunque estaba mas que segura que el había sido el causante de aquel robo, en donde la empresa de Bankotsu había perdido millones, pero ya no importa. Lo bueno, es que Kouga ya no esta más en la vida de ella.

Miro la comida sin ganas, no tenia mucha hambre, pero no podía arruinar la felicidad de sus amigos con su mal humor. Suspiro profundamente y tomo la copa de vino lentamente.

-Mmm… no aguanto las ganas de contártelo –murmuro Sango, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Kagome la miro intensamente.

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunto, mientras bebía un poco de vino.

-Vuelve tu ex –le tiro de una, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que Miroku. Kagome quedo con la copa de vino sobre sus labios, y con los ojos abiertos como platos –Inuyasha llamo esta mañana esta mas que bien –contaba feliz.

-Y viene a comer esta noche con nosotros. Ya debe de llegar –acoto Miroku, mirando por la ventana. Kagome aun seguía sin reaccionar, ¡eso explicaba el plato de mas que estaba aun lado de ella! Dejo la copa en la mesa, y aspiro, suspiro, aspiro…suspiro…

-Voy al baño –dijo de repente, incorporándose brutalmente, moviendo la mesa, causando que las copas volcaran un poco. Sango y Miroku la vieron irse rápidamente y entonces se miraron.

-Creo que no le cayo muy bien la noticia –murmuro el. Ella frunció los labios.

-No, se lo dijimos muy rápido…

O.o

Caminaba rápidamente por la calle, nerviosamente. No estaba huyendo, simplemente quería dar una pequeña vuelta para analizar lo que Sango le había dicho; Inuyasha había vuelto, lo vería esta noche y… aspiro y suspiro, estaba nerviosa. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo haría para verlo a los ojos, sin largarse a llorar y reprocharle el no recibir ningún llamado de el? Apretó sus puños con fuerza, agachando su cabeza. ¡Tenia tantas cosas que decirle al muy imbesil!

Su cabeza dio brutalmente contra alguien, por lo que casi cayo al suelo, si no fuera por que esa persona la sostuvo del brazo. se paro derecha, tomando su cabeza. Le había comenzado a doler.

-Perdón –murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Kagome?

Esa voz…

Levanto la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de Inuyasha…  
¡¡Inuyasha!! No pudo evitar desencajar la mandíbula de sorpresa, ahí delante de ella estaba Inuyasha, completamente cambiado. Se había dejado crecer la barba y su cabello estaba más corto, mientras que vestía más jovial que nunca. Trago saliva con fuerza, su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y por mas que quisiera, no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba mas que hermoso… ¿¡Y que no!? Si no lo ve desde hace tres años…

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto con vos ronca, y con una sonrisa burlona –No espere esta reacción tuya…

-Inu…yasha… -susurro por lo bajo, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? –le cuestiono con una sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y se tiro a sus brazos, llorando. Lo había extrañado mucho. –Kag… -murmuro asombrado, luego de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –le preguntaba entre llantos, el no contesto –Me preocupe mucho por ti…

-Lo siento…

Y entonces, se alejo de sus brazos, secándose las lagrimas. ¡Era una tonta! No tenia que haber echo eso! Tenia que putearlo y enojarse a mas no poder con el, pero no pudo aguantar las tontas lagrimas y se tiro como estupida hacia el.

-Estas igual que siempre –le dijo observándola –No has cambiado nada, ni un poquito…

Ella lo miro, ya recuperada. Y sonrió de medio lado, ya no podía reprocharle nada, ni siquiera enojarse. Había llorado sobre su hombro y ya esta, arruino su propio plan.

-Tu si cambiaste –devolvió. El sonrió orgulloso.

-La vida nueva –le dijo. Kagome asintió.

-Ya veo…

-Por cierto… -comenzó, y hasta entonces, Kagome no lo había notado, pero aun lado de el se encontraba una mujer, quien estaba agarrada de la mano de el –Te presento a mi novia…

Kagome quedo helada, sin saber que decir. Observando a la mujer, quien le sonreía tiernamente. ¿¡Novia!?

_Hola! Ya se, ya se…  
es muy corto el cap, lo siento pero la inspiración no me dio para mas y el helado no me ayuda, por que congela mi cerebro… xdd  
en fin, espero que les guste! Nos vemos en la proxima y recuerden..  
click en GO y deja tu comentario!_

_[LOS DOS ESTAMOS MUY ENAMORADOS, YO DE EL Y EL DE OTRA]_


	15. Chapter 15

_[LA VIDA ES UN SUICIDIO EN CAMARA LENTA]_

**Cáp. 14: Si lo quieres, déjalo ir…**

Estaba mas que molesta. ¡Furiosa! ¿Cómo podía aparecer después de tres años como si nada, y encima, con novia? Era un maldito desconsiderado, el sabia que ella lo amaba y el sin embargo… apretó sus puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tenia tanta bronca que sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría y lloraría como tonta delante de todos, pero no lo haría… tenía orgullo.

Vio a sus amigos reírse, a la pareja reírse. Se abrazaban a cada momento, o hasta entrezalaban sus dedos sobre la mesa. Cada minuto que pasaba se ponía peor, no aguantaba escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, ni siquiera aguantaba ver como abrazaba a esa mujer, que a lo lejos se notaba que era una mujer buena, sin maldad.  
Comenzó a sentir que sus ojos ardían y que su cara se ponía caliente, esa no era buena señal. Se incorporo, ante las miradas de todos.

-Debo ir al baño –les aviso, yéndose rápidamente.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, todo daba vueltas. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ya no aguantaba mas estar allí. Entro al baño y cerro de un portazo, por suerte se encontraba vació. Se miro al espejo, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente, corriendo el rimel y dejando la marca del recorrido. ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer? Ella… estaba bien, ¡claro que lo estaba! Ya se había olvidado de el, su corazón ya no lo llamaba y las noches habían dejado de ser largas. Ahora, su herida se había abierto nuevamente, pero esta vez, le clavaron otra espada en el mismo lugar.

-¿Kag? –pego un respingo un miro la puerta, mientras se secaba las lagrimas rápidamente.

-Pa-sa San-go –no pudo evitar que su voz saliera entre cortado. Y entonces, Sango entro, viéndola con pena, por lo que Kagome maldecio mentalmente, si algo odiaba era que sintiera pena por ella.

-No me mires así –le dijo, secándose las lagrimas que seguían cayendo, sin su permiso –Ya lo se, soy una tonta por llorar por el pero… -su voz se corto, y las lagrimas cayeron con mas magnitud. Sango la observaba en silencio – ¡No tenia que haber aparecido! Y menos así… con otra mujer…

-Pensé que ya no te importaba –murmuro después de un momento Sango. Kagome la miro unos segundos y luego hizo una mueca.

-Pero eso por que no sabia nada de el, ¿para que iba a seguir preocupándome? –le pregunto, mirándola con sus ojos colorados –Si el ni siquiera le importaba como estaba yo, y ahora me doy cuenta que no le importe nunca…

-¿No te basta con que el sea feliz? –le cuestiono, en murmullo. Kagome pego un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Pero aunque sea me lo hubiera dicho! –Exclamo –Me hubiera llamado y dicho que ya no quería saber mas nada de mi, y no así… -se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y luego suspiro –No así, apareciendo de repente y con novia…

Sango suspiro, y se sentó sobre el lavabo quedando frente a Kagome quien se miraba por el espejo.

-Yo entiendo lo que tu quieres decir, Kag… -repuso Sango, mirándola compresivamente –Pero debes entender esto, para Inuyasha fue duro la muerte de Kikio, pasaron años juntos y el era feliz.

-¿Y para mi no lo fue también? –Le interrumpió -¿Sabes lo que es cerrar los ojos y ver la sangre de Kikio en tus manos? ¿Tú sabes que se siente sentirse culpable? –Le cuestionaba rápidamente, dejando sin palabras a Sango -¡No, claro que no! –Exclamo –Ya tuvimos esta charla, Sango. El… no se tenia que haber ido así, sin siquiera decírmelo, ¡te juro que lo iba a comprender! Y por más que llorara, lo iba a dejar ir…

-Fue una decisión muy estupida de el, pero ya esta. Eso fue en el pasado, ahora estamos acá… -replico –Inuyasha volvió…

-¡Pero con otra! –grito.

-El es feliz…

-Yo debería ser feliz con el –le interrumpió, con voz entre cortada.

-Estas siendo muy egoísta, e inmadura –repuso, cruzándose de brazos. Kagome trago saliva con fuerza, mirando fijamente a su amiga a los ojos.

-Todavía lo amo, Sango…

Su amiga sonrió de medio lado, y acaricio su mejilla colorada.

-Entonces déjalo ir…

-No puedo –negó, dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

-El es feliz. Déjalo ir, y si vuelve… es tuyo –le aconsejo. Kagome guardo silencio unos segundos.

-Ya se fue una vez…

-Kag, se que entiendes lo que trato de decirte…

O.o

_Si lo quieres, déjalo ir…_

Maldita frase de Sango. No se la podía quitar de la mente, y cada momento que veía a Inuyasha sonreír, escuchaba con más frecuencia la frase. Inuyasha era feliz, pero, eso quería decir que el con ella jamás fue feliz… bajo la mirada triste, ella no lo hacia feliz…

_Si lo quieres, déjalo ir…_

Sentía sus ojos arder nuevamente, por lo que tomo aire y lo largo, tragando saliva, tratando de calmarse. Quizás, si era feliz a su lado, pero seguramente necesitaba mas de lo que ella podía brindarle… ¡Oh, demonios! Apretó sus puños con fuerza, antes de levantarse el ánimo, se tiraba mas abajo ella misma. No entendía nada, no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto Inuyasha?

-¿Kag?

¿Acaso el ya no la quiere mas? Mejor dicho, ¿nunca la quiso? Se mordió el labio con fuerza, si el la hubiera querido, jamás se hubiera ido, y no debía de aparecer feliz con otra mujer, ¡por que ella a pesar de todo lo estaba esperando! Esperaba que EL vuelva por ella…

-Kag, ¿estas bien? –le pregunto su amiga. Kagome levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas. Nuevamente había dejado que las lagrimas cayeran por si solas.

O.o

Se abrazo a si misma, titiritando por el frió de la noche, mientras que miraba incomoda a la gente pasar desde el balcón del departamento de Sango y Miroku. Se encontraba allí junto a Inuyasha, quien la miraba cada tanto de reojo. Lo vio moverse, y cuando se dio cuenta, el intentaba pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Kagome, quien se alejo y lo miro dolida.

-No quiero que me toques –le dijo secamente, mirándolo dolida. El suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del jean.

Guardaron silencio nuevamente. Inuyasha estaba allí por que Miroku y Sango tuvieron que ver, por que querían que ambos hablaran, ¿de que? Estaba mas que dicho que no había nada de que hablar.

-No soy muy bueno para estas cosas –rompió el hielo Inuyasha.

-Nadie te obligo a que lo hicieras –repuso Kagome.

-En realidad, Sango y Miroku me… -intento sonar gracioso, pero Kagome al escuchar eso, se dio media vuelta y estaba apunto de irse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca. Esta se giro, quedando ambos frente a frente –Pero, yo también deseo hablar contigo…

-No ahí nada de que hablar, Inuyasha –replico, soltándose de su agarre. El iba a decir algo y ella lo detuvo –Tu te fuiste así como si nada, no te importo siquiera avisarnos…

-Yo…

-Y encima ahora vuelves, con una chica –le interrumpió.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¡No digas que lo sientes! Por que no es verdad –exclamo –Por lo menos me hubieras dicho que no querías saber mas nada de mi y yo no… -la voz de Kagome se fue cortando, hasta que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla e Inuyasha trato de secársela, pero ella se alejo –Yo no te hubiera esperado como tonta en silencio, yo no…

-Fui un idiota, lo se –comenzó Inuyasha, mirándola –Pero, estaba mal. No podía seguir estando aquí, no podía. Te veía y era recordar a Kikio en todo momento, no podía seguir así, me estaba volviendo loco…

-¿Te fuiste por que veías en mi a Kikio? –le cuestiono asombrada. El asintió lentamente -¿Sabes que eso es lo mas estupido que me podías haber dicho? –replico molesta.

-Lo siento, pero… la única salida que encontré, fue la de comenzar una nueva vida –le dijo, suspirando. Ella se mordió el labio inferior –Kag, te quiero pero… -aguardo silencio unos momentos y luego suspiro –Pero, ya no te amo como antes…

Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Inuyasha ya no la amaba… trago con fuerza, aguantando las terribles ganas de largarse a llorar.

-En verdad amo a Sarah, es la mujer de mi vida, yo… -las lagrimas cayeron una tras otra, sin parar. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¡Era un maldito desconsiderado! ¿Acaso no se enteraba que ella lo seguía amando?

-Ya no… -se seco las lagrimas –Cállate, Inuyasha… -le pidió entre lagrimas.

-Kag, no quiero que sufras… -murmuro, tratando de abrazarla. Ella se alejo apenas, quedando contra la pared –No llores, por favor…

-Déjame sola, Inuyasha –susurro con la voz entre cortada, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el la estaba abrazando y su rostro fue a parar a su pecho. Y entonces, no aguanto más y lo sujeto de la campera con fuerza, comenzando a llorar.

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause –le murmuraba contra su oído –No quiero que sufras. Tienes que ser feliz, por favor…

_Si lo quieres, déjalo ir…_

Entonces, la frase de Sango se escucho mas fuerte en su mente y entonces, alejo a Inuyasha de su cuerpo. Alejo sus brazos y alejo su calidez. Si lo seguía reteniendo, iba a terminar como Kikio, odiando a todo el mundo y haciendo maldades con tal de retener a la persona que amaba. No quería ser así, en verdad deseaba que Inuyasha fuera feliz, aunque no lo fuera con ella…

Aspiro con fuerza, secándose las lagrimas.

-Ve con… Sarah –murmuro por lo bajo, secándose todo su rostro húmedo.

-Kag…

-¡Ve! –Exclamo –Te debe estar esperando. Yo enseguida entro…

-Perdóname –susurro nuevamente.

-¡Deja de pedirme perdón! –Replico molesta -¡Ahora entra! –le ordeno. El le echo una última mirada y entro al departamento sin decir nada. Kagome camino hasta la baranda y observo con tristeza a la gente pasar. Quizás, nunca se iba a cumplir ese sueño de estar para toda la vida sin interrupciones con Inuyasha. Al parecer, su destino no era de estar con el, y lo debía de aceptar. Entonces, sonrió de medio lado. Si Inuyasha era feliz, ella lo iba a ser también. Por el, y por el bien de ella.

**Cáp. 15: Sorpresas**

-Se que eres importante para Inuyasha, y… -sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Claro, era importante en el sentido, no tan importante. –Yo quiero que seas la madrina –le dijo feliz, mirando ansiosa a Kagome, quien quedo congelada sin saber que decir -¿Y?

-¿De que? O ¿de quien? Mejor dicho –le cuestiono un poco asustada. Si llegaba a decir que estaba esperando ansiosamente un lindo bebe de Inuyasha, juraría que en ese mismo momento, se tiraría de la terraza… no bueno, exageraba.

-¿No te lo dijo Inuyasha? –le pregunto. Esta negó y Sarah suspiro –Dijo que el te lo diría… -murmuro.

-¿Qué cosa? –le interrumpió.

-Bueno, te lo diré yo. –Y entonces, el rostro de Sarah se ilumino -¡Nos vamos a casar!

_¡Oh, demonios!_

O.o

Ser la madrina de la boda de su ex, que actualmente amaba en silencio, no era algo muy lindo que digamos. Por que en cierta forma, se sentía incomoda con todo, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Inuyasha sin sentir que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, ni tampoco podía evitar quedarse en silencio, con cara de tristeza mientras todos reían alegremente. Y es que ella no estaba bien. Había dicho que iba a ser feliz, pero, no podía serlo de la noche a la mañana…

Se sentó sobre la mesada y suspiro, viendo a Sango y a Sarah cocinar, mientras carcajeaban por las tonterías que hacían, como tirarse comida y esas cosas. Al parecer, Sarah no era tan mala, en realidad… le caía bien, aunque le costara admitir, era una mujer muy buena y alegre, casi el doble de ella misma. Estaba mas que dicho que ella si haría feliz a Inuyasha, y hasta lo iba a hacer olvidar de todo lo malo que había olvidado en el pasado…

-Nee… Kagome –la llamo, con voz dulce Sarah. Esta pestaño varias veces confundida -¿Me pasas la sal? –le pregunto. Kagome la miro de forma perdida y luego de unos segundos, reacciono -¿Kag?

-E-eh… ¡si! –exclamo, tomando la sal que estaba a su lado y pasándosela. Miro a Sango, quien la observaba detenidamente -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto con un suspiro. Esta asintió lentamente –Entonces, ven a ayudarme a servir el almuerzo… -le ordeno.

No podía evitar caminar como zombie, ni tampoco quedarse colgada mientras Sango o alguien le hablaba. Es que, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en todo lo sucedido, su cabeza era una batidora que no dejaba de dar vueltas y pareciera que cada información que recibía acerca de Inuyasha y Sarah, hacia que las vueltas sean mas rápidas, y tenia miedo, de que la batidora explote en algún momento inoportuno. Aunque, podía controlarlo…

-¿Y ya eligieron la fecha? –la voz de Miroku la saco de sus pensamientos, para al fin darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en la mesa con los demás, almorzando algo raro que había preparado Sango junto a Sarah. A su lado estaba Sarah y enfrente de esta, Inuyasha, quien la miraba con extrema ternura y amor en sus ojos.

_Oh, demonios…_-pensó internamente con dolor. –_El es feliz, y tu ceras feliz si el es feliz…_-aspiro y suspiro con fuerza, tratando de calmar las ganas de llorar. Últimamente estaba peor que un maldito bebe, y entonces, comenzó a comer, esperando la respuesta.

-No lo se, no lo pensamos todavía –respondió Inuyasha y entonces, Sarah estiro su mano por sobre la mesa, tomando la de su futuro esposo.

-Yo no aguanto las ganas de ser tu esposa, Inuyasha –le dijo, con esa voz suave y tierna que la caracterizaba. Este sonrió, apretando la mano de ella. Kagome miro a ambos y entonces suspiro.

-Por que no… -la voz apagada de Kagome, hizo que captara la atención de todos –Se… -le iba a doler lo que iba a decir, pero era por el bien de todos, en especial, el de ella –Se casan la semana que viene –tiro de una. Todos se miraron entre si, asombrados –No creo que sea tan mala idea, después de todo, Sarah…

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamo Sarah emocionada -¿Verdad Inuyasha? –le pregunto, este miraba detenidamente a Kagome, quien miraba su plato y entonces, sonrió y miro a su mujer.

-Un poco…apresurado…

-¡Oh vamos, será genial! –Interrumpió Sango –No tendrán de que preocuparse, Kagome y yo nos encargaremos de todo –dijo. -¿Verdad, Kag? –le pregunto. Esta la miro breves segundos.

-Claro –acepto.

-¡Ven! –Exclamo -¿Y? –Apuro -¿Habrá una boda la semana que viene? –les pregunto a ambos, Sarah asintió emocionada, mirando a su novio, quien dudo unos momentos y luego suspiro.

-Bien, pero luego no se quejen de que no tienen tiempo para todo –amenazo burlón Inuyasha. Sarah pego un gritito y salto de la mesa, para ir hasta su novio, y besarlo con ansias.

-¡No se hable mas! –Repuso Miroku -¡Ahí que preparar una despedida de solteros! Y quien no mejor para eso, que yo. –Sango lo miro de forma amenazadora, y el se encogió –Nada de mujeres desnudas, ¡te lo prometo! –y entonces, todos rompieron en carcajadas, menos Kagome, quien había reído apenas.

Cualquier chica pensara que lo que había echo fue una estupidez, lo de adelantar la boda, por que en ese tiempo podía aprovechar para reconquistar a Inuyasha, pero… vio al forma en que ambos se miraban, ¿para que hacerle mal a Sarah? Ella no debía de sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo ahora ella, no se lo merecía.

O.o

-¿Cómo me queda? –pregunto emocionada, mirándose por el espejo el vestido de novia.

-¡Espectacular! –exclamo Sango, aplaudiendo. Kagome sonrió apenas.

-Es verdad. Te queda muy bien –admitió. Sarah salto de alegría, haciendo que Kagome agrandara su sonrisa. La verdad, que seguramente ni ella se vería tan bien como Sarah en esos momentos.

-¡Me lo llevo! –grito entusiasmada.

Sango sonrió, plantándose frente a Kagome, quien observaba a Sarah con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto. Esta frunció los labios.

-Mucho mejor que ayer –admitió. Sango toco la mejilla de Kagome.

-Me olvide de contarte… -comenzó, con un suspiro. Su amiga la miro interesada –Esta mañana me cruce con Bankotsu –y entonces se alejo de esta con una risita. Kagome quedo con la boca abierta y entonces, sintió como si su alma volvió a su cuerpo…

-¡Sango!

O.o

Sango había visto a Bankotsu, luego de no saber nada por un buen tiempo. ¿Había regresado al igual que Inuyasha? O sea, con una chica… no se podía esperar mucho, ya que, Bankotsu era aun hombre bastante apuesto, caballero y tierno, cualquier chica estaría a sus pies… suspiro profundamente; tenia tantas ganas de verlo…

-¿Pensando en Bankotsu? –le pregunto picaramente su amiga. Esta pestaño varias veces confundida.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo sabia! –Exclamo -¡Sabia que te caería bien esa noticia! –sonrió, y miro a Sarah, quien le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

-Claro, me encanto escuchar eso –admitió sonriendo por primera vez con alegría –Hace mucho que no veo a Bankotsu…

-¿Lo extrañas? –le cuestiono Sarah, como si fuera que ella sabia todo respecto a esta. Kagome luego de unos segundos asintió -¿Te sigue gustando?

-¡Eso es obvio, Sarah! –interrumpió Sango, comiendo helado, mientras observaba con mirada picara a Kagome, quien se había sonrojado.

-Eh… yo… -cayo y se metió un gran bocado de helado, logrando así, que gimiera de dolor, ya que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-Ven, Sarah. Acompáñame al lavabo –le dijo tomándola del brazo. Esta sin decir nada fue junto a Sango, dejando a Kagome sola, pensativa.

_Bankotsu… _sonrió de forma tonta, al recordar ese día en que ambos se conocieron. Fue tan lindo y tierno…  
mordió suavemente su labio inferior, al momento en que sintió los besos de Bankotsu, como si fuera que ayer mismo lo había besado…

-¿Kagome? –una voz la quito de sus pensamientos, y entonces, sintió que se iba a desmayar. Delante de ella se encontraba Bankotsu, con una sonrisa, extremadamente encantadora, que hizo que su corazón, diera un terrible vuelco y latiera con fuerza…

_[UN PEQUEÑO BESO PUEDE ENCERRAR EL AMOR MÁS GRANDE]_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola gente! Hace tantos años que no entraba acá, que me vinieron muy lindos recuerdos. Cuando escribía mis historias tenia 15, 16.. Ahora tengo 20 añitos, estoy en la flor de la juventud... Jaja. Me di cuenta que deje muchas historias sin terminar, y a pesar de los años que pasaron, todavía conservo algo de imaginación y sobretodo, sigo mirando anime y sigo amando a Inuyasha! Dios, lo voy a seguir amando aunque tenga 80 años. Jaja.  
Bueno, antes que nada les tengo una linda noticia, voy a continuar escribiendo las historias, no las puedo dejar así sin terminar! Así que, ténganme un poco mas de paciencia que hace mucho que no escribo, y nada... ya van a tener sus continuaciones! :)  
Graciiias por bancarme! y perdón, por hacerlas esperar tanto!

**Cáp. 16: **

_Todo el amor que sentí por vos… ya se ah alejado _–cantaba con entusiasmo mientras ordenaba un poco su departamento con la música fuerte _–como una flor el se marchito y solo se ah quedado…_

Hoy se había despertado estupendamente bien. Y todo se debía a una sola razón… Bankotsu. Tan solo lo vio por un par de minutos, tan solo… cruzo un par de palabras pero ella era feliz, por que el prometió juntarse para charlar… sonrió ampliamente, tomando la escoba y barriendo como una tonta. Estaba tan lindo, mucho mas lindo, por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar cuando lo vio, pero…

_Quiero poder vertee… _-abrazo la escoba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Era domingo, y sus amigos se iban a reunir en su departamento para almorzar, obvio que ella no iba a cocinar, por que Sarah prometió hacer algo especial para todos…

O.o

Se encontraban en el auto, esperando a Sango, quien había ido a buscar a Sarah. Adentro del coche estaban Miroku e Inuyasha, en un silencio bastante incomodo. Miroku cada tanto le daba una mirada, como para que su amigo lo notara y acotara algo al silencio, aunque sea un suspiro, pero ni eso hacia. Entonces, se canso.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? –le pregunto Miroku al ver a su amigo tan pensativo.

-Es que… -comenzó con voz perdida –No, nada –se cayo, mirando por la ventanilla del auto, a la gente pasar –Solo estoy… un poco nervioso –murmuro luego de unos segundos.

-No creo que sea nervios –acoto Miroku. El suspiro.

-Siento que debo hablar con Kagome –admitió mirándolo.

-¿Sobre que? –Le pregunto -¿Tú te das cuenta del daño que le causas? –le regaño Miroku. El asintió.

-Pero a veces, es bueno dejar en claro algunas cosas –guardo silencio un segundos y tomo aire, conteniéndolo –Además, ella ya no me ama –largo todo el aire con pesar. Miroku enarco una ceja, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¿Y que esperabas Inuyasha? –le pregunto con molestia -¿Qué ella te siga esperando?

-No me malinterpretes, Miroku –le atajo.

-Entonces explícate bien…

-Tan solo quiero que ella sea feliz

-Y lo esta siendo –replico Miroku –No seas idiota en decirle cosas que en este momento no vale la pena recordar, lo único que causaras es que ambos se pongan mal…

-Lo se –suspiro.

-Deja de pensar en el pasado… -le aconsejo –Ya le pediste perdón y ahora ella esta rearmando su vida, y tu… la tuya

-Solo quiero que no me odie, que me mire a los ojos cada vez que le hablo…

-No te odia –repuso –Ella ahora esta siendo feliz con Bankotsu…

-¿Bankotsu? –pregunto asombrado. Miroku asintió –Terminaron juntos –murmuro.

-Tu solo deja que todo siga su curso. Solamente piensa en tu boda y en Sarah, que es una mujer especial –Inuyasha sonrió.

-Es verdad –coincidió –La amo tanto…

-Bue, recupera ese ánimo que ahí vienen las chicas…

O.o

_Bye, bye… pensalo un poco, compréndelo… como el árbol ya sin hojas así esta mi corazón…_–cantaba frente al espejo, delineándose los ojos y bailando apenas, tratando de no mancharse –_pero no vuelvas, no no ya no… estoy aprendiendo a sanarme y a mejorar mi vida hoy…_

-La canción suena bien si tu la cantas –Kagome pego un respingo y tiro el delineador el suelo, quedándose sorprendida -¡Ey! Ni que fuera que has visto un fantasma… -se burlo, sonriendo.

_Por que te has ido…  
ya hace tiempo_

_Ahora te vas…_

_Y así lo entiendo…_

-¡Ban! –exclamo, reaccionando y acercándose a el – ¿Cómo entraste? –le cuestiono, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El hizo una mueca.

-La puerta esta abierta –le contesto, tomándola de la cintura antes de que intentara irse. Ella trago saliva con dificultad –Me siento feliz de que no me hayas olvidado…

_Hoy mis recuerdos  
no son por vos…_

_Tan solo quedan las secuelas_

_De aquel amor…  
_

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ti? –le pregunto con una sonrisa. El agrando la suya.

-No quiero recordar cosas del pasado, así que lo único que te diré… es que… -rozo sus labios –No eh dejado de amarte…

-Ban… -susurro apenas.

_Hoy ya no sufro no…  
por lo que fue…  
hoy aquí vivo en mi presente y  
así me quedare…_

-Te dije que no me iba a rendir… -le recordó –Y… al parecer, el que esta ganando ahora esta batalla soy yo, ¿verdad? –ella sonrió por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada. Con eso se refería a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha se casara –le dijo después de unos segundos. El asintió, aun sin soltarla, mientras que ella recorría con sus dedos el brazo fuerte de el.

-Lo se –devolvió -¿Bueno o malo? –le cuestiono. Ella encogió los hombros.

-Me da igual –admitió luego. El sonrió –Ya no me… interesa Inuyasha

_Por que te has ido ya hace tiempo…  
y ahora te vas…  
y así lo entiendo…_

-¡Por fin te empiezas a olvidar de ese! –exclamo con alegría. Kagome lo miro –Ahora,.. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos nosotros? –le pregunto con burla, ella desencajo levemente la mandíbula –Broma tonta, aunque nos vamos a casar y eso te lo aseguro…

_Bye, bye, bye…_

O.o

Suspiro profundamente, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su estomago de tanto reírse de Miroku. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban riendo del pobre de Miroku, quien recordaba las cosas que le habían sucedido en el pasado, como cuando una chica lo había tirado de un auto en movimiento, en ese momento no causaría risa, pero ahora… estallaban.

Kagome sonreía cada vez que Sarah abrazaba a Inuyasha, hacían una bonita pareja. Dirigió su mirada a Sango y Miroku, quienes no paraban de reírse, ya que esta vez se burlaban de Inuyasha y de su lindo cabello. Luego miro a Bankotsu, quien noto su mirada y se loa regreso con una sonrisa, tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Había sufrido mucho antes, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado, aun le dolía un poco el tema de Inuyasha, pero tenia que olvidarse, por que si quería empezar a ser feliz con Bankotsu tenia que dejar todo en el pasado.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir –anuncio Miroku, incorporándose lentamente.

-¿Tan pronto? –les pregunto Sarah, media triste.

-Estoy algo cansado, trabaje todo el día –contesto Miroku, tomándola de la mano a Sango, quien le planto un beso.

-Mentira –replico Inuyasha –Estuviste todo el día tirado en ese sillón negro –rió. Miroku le puso mala cara.

-¡Ese fuiste tu! –le apunto.

-Bueno, ya… par de vagos –los calmo Sarah, carcajeando. -¿Vamos nosotros también, Inu?

-¿Ustedes también? –pregunto Kagome, incorporándose y caminando hacia la puerta junto a Bankotsu.

-¡Si! Vamos a dejarlos solos… -comento con una sonrisita picara. Miroku le pego un pequeño codazo a Bankotsu.

-Traten de no despertar a los vecinos –se burlo, Sango le pego un zape.

-¡Compórtate! –le apunto con mirada amenazadora, Miroku dejo de reírse.

-Chicos, nos vemos mañana –saludo Kagome desde la puerta de su departamento. Los cuatros la saludaron con la mano y se perdieron al bajar las escaleras. Bankotsu la miro tiernamente, agarrándola por la cintura, por lo que Kagome lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Te amo –y sin decir más la beso suavemente. Kagome le correspondió el beso, siendo llevada hacia adentro por Bankotsu, quien cerró la puerta con el pie…


End file.
